L'éveil des Quintessences
by Miss PandaManga
Summary: C'était pourtant un vendredi comme les autres... Luna allait rejoindre ses amis à Shibuya et passer de bons moments avec eux. Et pourtant, la tempête noire était arrivée et tout avait basculé. Post KH3D, attention aux spoilers pour ceux qui n'y ont pas joué ou vu les cinématiques.
1. Streets of Shibuya

Disclamer: Les personnages de Luna, Olympe, Ice et Albin sont issus de mon imagination, merci de ne pas me les piquer sans m'en parler. Pour les autres, ils appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou à Disney, merci de supporter les œuvres originales, ils font du super boulot.

Note 1: Ceci est ma première fanfiction publiée sur un site, chers lecteurs!:) J'en suis toute émue! Je suis donc une novice, soyez indulgents, s'il vous plaît! :) Et n'hésitez à me laisser des reviews, positives ou négatives, du moment qu'elles sont constructives et me permettent de m'améliorer! Je ne mords pas et j'essaierai de répondre à tout le monde, même si vous n'êtes pas inscrits, je me débrouillerai! :)

Note 2: Oui, je commence avec une fanfiction avec mes propres personnages. Et oui, j'assume! J'espère que vous les trouverez sympathiques! :)

Note 3: L'histoire commence dans le monde de Shibuya, tiré du jeu de Square Enix "The World Ends With You". Étant donné que l'on a retrouvé les personnages de ce jeu dans KH3D, je me suis permise de commencer avec leur univers.

Voilà, je vous laisse avec mon modeste travail! :)

 _Chapitre 1 :_

 _Streets of Shibuya– Lazy Afternoons _

Enfin la sonnerie retentit dans le couloir et lui sembla être la mélodie la plus agréable du monde à cet instant. La fin des cours ! Le début du week-end ! Liberté ! Elle se rua vers la porte, lâchant un rapide « au revoir, madame ! » à son professeur. Le dernier tube de 777 dans les oreilles, elle se précipita dans le premier métro : direction Shibuya, le quartier le plus branché de Tokyo ! La jeune fille avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, elle était impatiente de ce rendez-vous avec ses amis. Oh ! C'était un rendez-vous hebdomadaire et habituel, depuis peut-être maintenant deux ans mais elle ne le raterait pour rien au monde. Elle se regarda rapidement dans la vitre du métro. Oui, ses barrettes en forme d'étoiles dans ses cheveux noirs étaient bien à leur place, sa mystérieuse et unique mèche blonde presque blanche bien en évidence, ses yeux bleus pétillants, son sourire blanc, parfait ! Luna Whitestar était parfaite en cette fin de journée !

Et hop ! Elle sauta en dehors de la carlingue étouffante à la station « Shibuya ». Luna regarda furtivement sa montre : argh ! Parfaite mais en retard, la Luna ! Elle gloussa à cette pensée, elle était trop heureuse pour s'inquiéter de ça. Courant à vive allure sans se soucier des autres passants, elle arriva enfin à la tour 104, où trois autres adolescents attendaient.

Luna les connaissait parfaitement : une rouquine avec des cheveux longs tirant sur le blond, coiffée avec une aiguille qui tenait son chignon et des lunettes rondes sur le nez un garçon aux cheveux châtains aux reflets rouges, un air grognon éternellement plaqué sur le visage et un autre garçon souriant aux cheveux blonds plus bouclés, tu meurs… ou alors t'es un mouton. Olympe, Ice et Albin. Elle était trop heureuse de les voir, elle se devait de crier pour les voir se retourner :

« HÉÉÉ ! Regardez qui est là !

\- Une retardataire ! répondit une voix grave et agacée.

\- Oh ça va, Ice ! C'est pas ma faute si ma prof' ne peut pas s'arrêter de parler ! s'exclama joyeusement Luna.

\- Bah, t'inquiète, il est encore de mauvais poil, ajouta le calme Albin.

\- C'est un état permanent chez lui, tu sais, Al', renchérit Luna.

\- Vos gueules !

\- Hi hi ! Ne commencez pas à vous disputer tout de suite, enfin ! » rit la douce Olympe.

Après avoir pris des nouvelles de tout le monde, les cours, les profs, les projets de la semaine, etc., les quatre amis discutèrent en marchant et regardaient avec envie les articles dans les boutiques, beaucoup trop chers pour eux. De toute façon, leur argent ne servait qu'à une chose, les jours de rendez-vous :

« Pour moi, ce sera milkshake au melon, cette fois !

\- Bof, café…

\- Encore ! T'es pas original, Icy !

\- La ferme ! Je bois ce que je veux ! Et arrête de m'appeler par ce surnom de merde, bordel !

\- Toujours aussi vulgaire, ma parole…

\- Tu le cherches, Luna…, rappela Albin.

\- Le capucchino m'a fait envie la dernière fois, je vais le prendre.

\- Ah ouais, pas faux, Olympe ! Et on prendra des muffins ?

\- Bon, on vous dérange, vous deux ? » questionnèrent Luna et Ice, agacés d'être soudainement ignorés.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à Cat Street et entrèrent dans un café qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

« Bonjour, M'sieur Sanaé ! déclara à vive voix Luna, toujours aussi joyeuse.

\- Hé hé, salut les mômes, répondit l'interpellé.

Le patron du café, car c'est de lui dont on parle, était grand, mince et avait une barbe de trois jours plaquée sur ses joues creuses. Son gilet et son pantalon noirs s'accordaient avec ses cheveux courts d'ébène et contrastaient avec sa chemise blanche à manches courtes. Des lunettes de soleil étaient négligemment posées sur son nez. Toujours aussi nonchalant, Sanaé Hanekoma annonça à ses habitués :

« Installez-vous où vous voulez, je termine avec ses messieurs.

\- OK ! »

Luna n'avait vu auparavant ces garçons au café. Le roux avec une coiffure de hérisson semblait beaucoup plus stressé que le blond cendré, presque aussi nonchalant que Mr. H. Enfin bref, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

« Hé ! Hé ! On se met ici ? proposa Olympe en désignant une table près du comptoir et de la fenêtre.

\- Ouaip…

\- Alors les jeunes, ça sera quoi pour aujourd'hui ? intervint Mr. H, ayant fini de discuter avec les deux garçons qui s'en allaient. Le blond se tourna d'ailleurs vers eux.

\- Allez, Neku, on dit « au revoir », intima-t-il à l'autre, comme on parle à un enfant de cinq ans. Au revoir tout le monde !

\- *Gruml* Au revoir ! Joshua, bordel, on a pas le temps pour ça ! ronchonna ledit Neku en se précipitant dehors et en tirant le blond Joshua par la manche.

\- Drôle de couple, commenta Albin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si pressé à faire ? On est vendredi !

\- Bah, ça avait l'air compliqué. D'après ce que j'en ai compris, c'est une affaire de vol de micro,… je crois », répondit Sanaé, en griffonnant sur son calepin.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans le café, à commander milkshake sur milkshake et muffins sur muffins. Si bien qu'ils ne virent pas la nuit tomber.

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer les jeunes, une tempête arrive, déclara Mr. H en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Bah, c'est pas grave, on est pas en sucre, répliqua Ice.

\- J'insiste. »

Le sourire habituel de M. Hanekoma avait disparu, remplacé par un visage sévère et inflexible. Un sérieux insoupçonné jusqu'à ce moment, transparaissait sur son visage. Les quatre adolescents restèrent muets devant ce spectacle inhabituel puis décidèrent finalement de lui obéir . Jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'un tel sérieux devant eux, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, c'était sûr.

Luna et ses amis laissèrent Sanaé Hanekoma seul dans sa boutique. Ces nuages noirs n'avaient rien de naturel. Ils étaient revenus… Il allait encore avoir du boulot, ce soir.


	2. Ténèbres sur Shibuya

Yo! Deuxième chapitre et le lien avec Kingdom Hearts devient plus clair! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez! :) Merci pour la vingtaine de vues du premier chapitre, je ne pensais attirer autant de gens! Donc merci beaucoup! Et encore un grand merci à CrimsonRealm et à Nuity pour leurs sympathiques reviews! J'espère vous scotcher avec ce chapitre, les filles! :)

Bonne lecture!

 _Chapitre 2 :_

 _Ténèbres sur Shibuya - Night of Fate_

Les quatre amis n'avaient vraiment pas fait attention à l'obscurité qui tombait. Il faisait si sombre ! C'était bizarre d'ailleurs, la nuit n'était pas censée tomber si tôt en cette période de l'année… Le vent violent foutait leurs visages trempés par la pluie diluvienne qui s'était soudainement abattue sur la ville, tandis qu'ils couraient en direction du métro, dans les rues désertes.

« Attendez ! »

Ils étaient de retour à la tour 104, rare lumière dans l'obscurité ambiante. Olympe s'était arrêtée, à bout de souffle.

« Olympe ! Désolé, mais on a pas le temps de s'arrêter ! déclara Ice.

Oui… oui, je sais ! Juste… juste 5 sec… AH ! »

La jeune fille rousse pointa alors des trous noirs qui s'étaient formés à même le sol et d'où sortaient des créatures tout aussi noires aux yeux jaunes luisants. Avant que les adolescents aient réellement compris ce qu'il se passait, les créatures se jetèrent sur eux, toutes griffes dehors. Ces griffes si avides de leurs cœurs palpitants de peur.

Une grande lumière éblouit les jeunes gens. Aveuglée par la pluie et cette lumière, Luna cligna plusieurs fois les yeux puis regarda autour d'elle. Ice et Albin étaient pétrifiés, debout mais pétrifiés comme s'ils s'étaient transformés en statues. Olympe, à genoux, tremblait comme une feuille d'arbre un jour de grand vent. Des larmes de peur naissaient au coin de ses yeux. Face à eux, comme un rempart contre les monstres, se tenait Sanaé Hanekoma, des sphères de lumières aveuglantes dans les mains.

« Mon… monsieur Hanekoma…! » put à peine articuler Albin, sous le choc.

Tandis que le barman balançait une première boule sur les créatures qui revenaient à la charge, Sanaé se retourna vers les quatre amis :

« PARTEZ ! FUYEZ ! VITE ! »

Ils voulurent alors courir dans la direction opposée mais…

« On est encerclé ! » s'écria Ice horrifié.

La créature la plus proche s'était déjà élancée vers lui.

Une tornade de flammes la stoppa net et un garçon maigrichon avec un casque audio sur les oreilles et une crinière rousse indomptable apparut face à lui. C'était Neku, le garçon qu'ils avaient croisé au café de Cat Street.

« Mr. H, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ils ont eu un manque de pot phénoménal, Phones ! Mais on discutera plus tard ! On doit se débarrasser de ces Sans-Cœur avant toute chose, ordonna Sanaé, toujours à bombarder les créatures.

\- Hum, on va s'amuser Neku ! » répliqua Joshua, le sourire aux lèvres et qui venait d'apparaître tout en éliminant cinq bestioles.

Les quatre amis ne comprenaient absolument pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, sinon qu'ils étaient en danger de mort. Attaqués par les créatures sorties du chaos lui-même. Et leur seule chance de salut résidait en la force de deux garçons maigrichons et du patron de leur café préféré. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé une telle situation, même dans leurs cauchemars les plus fous. Les trois jeunes hommes se battaient sans relâche mais pourtant, les créatures gagnaient du terrain, les faisant reculer. Luna et ses trois amis reculèrent également, et finirent par se retrouver dos-à-dos, au milieu d'une tempête infernale.

« Mr. H, ça devient plutôt chaud, non ? ironisa Joshua.

\- La ferme, c'est pas le moment ! hurla Neku qui détruisait des rangées de monstres avec des bourrasques de vent.

\- Restez concentrés, les gars, intima Sanaé.

\- Mince, ça a pas l'air de s'arranger pour nous ! commenta une Luna tremblante.

\- Si seulement je ne m'étais pas arrêtée ! Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! se lamenta Olympe qui pleurait de peur et de culpabilité.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, imbécile ! Ils nous seraient tombés dessus à un moment ou à un autre », répliqua Ice.

Un grondement épouvantable se fit entendre, si violent qu'il fit trembler les rues de Shibuya.

« Un séisme ? s'étonna Albin.

\- … ! Courez, vite ! hurla Sanaé au groupe.

Un gouffre noir gigantesque s'ouvrait alors sous leurs pieds et un Sans-Cœur géant en sortit, expulsant les jeunes gens quelques centimètres plus loin.

Luna se retrouva assise par terre et elle n'eût même pas le temps de se relever qu'un Sans-Cœur, sortant du gouffre, avait attrapé sa cheville.

« HIII ! LÂCHE-MOOIII ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier.

Elle donna des coups de pied à la créature pour la faire lâcher prise : sans succès. C'était comme si ses coups passaient à travers !

« Mais lâche, saleté ! »

Pour toute réponse, le monstre la griffa au visage, comme pour la faire taire. Sous le coup, Luna poussa un cri de douleur, tenant sa joue ensanglantée et pendant ce court laps de temps, la créature noire en profita pour l'attirer au fond du gouffre noir. Devant l'horreur vers laquelle elle était dirigée, Luna hurla de nouveau et tenta de s'agripper au bitume pour y échapper. Les griffes de la créature lui entaillaient la cheville, les ongles et les doigts de la jeune fille saignaient et coloraient le goudron en rouge.

« Au secours ! cria-t-elle, désespérée.

\- Luna ! »

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Ice s'élancer vers elle que la traction de la créature se fit plus forte encore. Ses doigts lâchèrent prise et dans un dernier cri de terreur, elle s'enfonça dans les Ténèbres.

Sanaé avait remarqué en une fraction de seconde l'ouverture du gouffre noir et par malheur, il était juste en dessous des adolescents. Il vit alors s'élever devant lui un Dark Side, ce Sans-Cœur géant impitoyable. Merde ! Il fallait faire vite ! Les gamins se faisaient déjà entraînés dans le gouffre de Ténèbres. Il se précipita vers eux, de même que Neku et Joshua mais le Dark Side les balaya d'un revers de griffe. Ils furent balancés comme des plumes dans le vent et atterrirent lourdement sur le sol. Lorsque les cris de désespoir des adolescents parvinrent à leurs oreilles, il était déjà trop tard. Les quatre amis avaient disparus, emportés par les Sans-Cœur.


	3. La nuit étoilée de Traverse

Argh, je crois que je suis un peu en retard pour poster ce chapitre, désolée! Merci encore à CrimsonRealm et Nuity, pour leurs reviews, vous êtes géniales! Pour ceux qui sont timides, je répète, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review! Positive ou négative, elle est la bienvenue! Et je ne mords pas, promis!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)

 _Chapitre 3 :_

 _La nuit étoilée de Traverse – Traverse Town_

Le trou noir. Elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien et se sentait lourde comme un bloc de pierre. Elle sentait, malgré l'engourdissement de son corps, qu'elle était allongée sur des galets ou des pavés. Quels galets, où et quand exactement, elle ne saurait le dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était incapable de bouger ou de réfléchir. Son cerveau refusait de se concentrer sur une quelconque pensée et son pauvre être endolori n'était pas plus enclin à vouloir se mouvoir. Pourtant, peu à peu, il se réveilla à cause de la brûlure qu'elle ressentait sur sa joue et autour de sa cheville. La douleur la força à ouvrir les yeux.

Au départ, Luna ne perçut que des formes vagues de couleur marron et grise et de faibles boules lumineuses jaunes autour d'elle. Battant plusieurs fois des paupières et tentant de se relever quelque peu, elle finit par distinguer les lieux dans lesquels elle avait atterri : elle se trouvait au milieu d'une petite place pavée où quelques arbres étaient plantés. En tournant la tête, elle vit à sa gauche un petit restaurant mais il semblait fermé, les bougies sur les tables étaient soufflées. À sa droite, se trouvait une grande porte de bois, fermée par un énorme cadenas jaune. En face, il y avait une échoppe de joaillerie surplombant la place. Enfin, ce que Luna avait pris pour des boules lumineuses étaient en réalité des réverbères, éclairant d'une douce lumière les pavés et les maisons endormies. Tout était calme et paisible dans cette petite ville. La nuit était déjà tombée sur la petite ville inconnue, recouvrant le ciel de son grand manteau bleuté. Luna leva alors la tête et fut soufflée et surprise par ce ciel étincelant d'étoiles. C'était un véritable émerveillement ! Plus beau encore que le ciel qu'elle observait avec sa grand-mère à la campagne. Et c'était peu dire ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir la chance d'observer une nuit si magnifique… Les étoiles étaient si belles… !

« Vous avez vu le ciel ? Il est très beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Surprise par cette voix qui venait de nulle part, Luna sursauta en émettant un cri et se retourna. Celui qui lui avait parlé était un petit garçon brun aux grands yeux bleus et au visage poupin, portant un chapeau beige et une salopette rouge et qui lui souriait tendrement. Il lui avait fait une de ces peurs ! Captivée par le spectacle céleste de la nuit, elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Toujours souriant, le garçonnet enchaîna et salua la jeune fille :

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle ! Je me nomme Pinocchio et vous ?

\- Euh, je m'appelle… Je m'appelle Luna. Luna Whitestar…, coassa-t-elle.

\- Enchanté ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici auparavant. Vous êtes nouvelle ?

\- Euh… nouvelle ? Euh, oui, on peut dire ça, je crois. D'ailleurs, où sommes-nous ?

\- À la Ville de Traverse ! répondit joyeusement le garçon.

\- La Ville de Traverse ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… En fait… C'est presque un nom bizarre, je trouve, pour une ville…

\- Oh, pourtant elle porte bien son nom ! rit le garçon. Les gens d'ici ne font que passer et repartent quand ils ont retrouvé leurs vraies maisons.

\- Hein ? Ta phrase est tordue, dis donc ! Je ne suis pas une idiote finie mais quand même… ! répliqua la jeune fille amusée par son interlocuteur aux paroles innocentes et pourtant compliquées.

\- Pinocchio ? Où es-tu mon petit ? fit soudainement une voix chevrotante. »

Un homme d'un certain âge descendait les marches en face de la joaillerie, le visage inquiet et il tournait la tête dans toutes les directions possibles. Il vit finalement le garçon à la salopette et s'exclama :

« Pinocchio ! Tu es là, mon garçon !

\- Papa Gepetto ! » s'écria le garçonnet en sautant dans les bras du vieil homme.

Luna observa la scène avec attendrissement et mélancolie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas élancée vers ses parents, ivre de joie. Trop longtemps. Toujours au boulot. Et maintenant… Et maintenant, les créatures noires ont débarqué et qui sait ce qui leur est arrivé… Mon Dieu ! Les créatures ! Elle les avait presque oubliées, avec cette terrible nuit à Shibuya ! Et Ice, Olympe et Albin ? Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours en vie ? Où sont-ils ? L'inquiétude qui fit une brusque interruption dans son cœur et la fatigue qui dévorait ses pauvres muscles finirent par faire éclater en sanglots la pauvre Luna.

« Que se passe-t-il, Luna ? Vous avez mal ? demanda la petite voix de Pinocchio.

\- Je… Non, ça va, je ne suis pas… Je n'ai pas mal, mais mes amis, ma famille, je ne sais plus où ils sont maintenant … ! sanglota-t-elle.

\- Mademoiselle, que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous êtes blessée et vos vêtements sont en haillons, que s'est-il passé ? intervint Gepetto, la main sur l'épaule tremblante de Luna.

\- Ma ville… Ma ville a été attaquée par des créatures noires monstrueuses… ! Mes amis… Mes amis et moi, on… on a pas eu le temps de rentrer… et on s'est fait encercler. Et puis,… Et puis, ce truc m'a attrapé la jambe… ! Je suis tombée et je me retrouve ici et… et…. Je ne sais pas où sont les autres ! Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore vivants… ! »

Et elle se remit à pleurer, morte d'inquiétude.

« Mademoiselle, regardez-moi… »

Luna obéit et dévoila son visage mouillé de larmes et ses yeux rouges et bouffis à Gepetto.

« Vous avez été attaqués par des créatures appelées Sans-Cœur. Ces créatures ne me sont pas étrangères, elles ont attaqué aussi notre monde. Elles sont apparues, il y a plus de dix ans, maintenant…

\- Il y a dix ans? Votre monde ?, demanda la jeune brune qui avait du mal à saisir ce que lui racontait le vieux sculpteur.

\- … Venez-vous reposer chez nous, vous êtes épuisée. Je vous en dirai plus lorsque vous aurez l'esprit plus clair. »

Le vieil homme et son fils aidèrent la jeune fille à se relever et l'emmenèrent vers une petite chaumière, voisine de la joaillerie, qui devient son foyer de fortune dans cet univers inconnu.


	4. La neige d'Arendelle

Salut à tous, ici Miss PandaManga et le chapitre 4 de "L'éveil des Quintessences"! On arrive presque à la centaine de vues, mes amis! C'est incroyable! Merci à tous! Merci aussi à mes fidèles reviewers CrimsonRealm, Alexandra ALL et Guest ( qui n'est autre que Nuity!) :)!

/!\ WARNING SPOILER/!\ Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu "la Reine des Neiges", ce chapitre risque de vous spoiler la fin...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! ;)

 _Chapitre 4 :_

 _La neige d'Arendelle – Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_

La créature noire les avait tous expulsés violemment, loin de leur position de départ et pourtant, ils se trouvaient toujours dans le halo noir de ténèbres d'où sortait le monstre. Ice entendit Luna, à côté de lui, crier; elle se faisait emporter par le halo, malgré ses efforts pour s'accrocher au bitume. Ice s'élança pour l'aider mais à cet instant, une créature lui sauta dessus. Bousculé, il tomba la tête la première dans le gouffre.

Le froid des Ténèbres mordait sa peau, meurtrissait ses muscles, il avait l'impression de n'être plus que douleur.

« Bordel ! Pitié, faites que ça cesse ! » supplia-t-il.

Comme pour répondre à sa prière, la douleur cessa de le ronger. Il faisait toujours froid mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ice entendait des craquements sourds à chacun de ses mouvements. Un craquement si particulier qu'il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler où il l'avait déjà entendu. Intrigué, il ouvrit les yeux dont les paupières avaient été fermées de force lors de sa chute dans le halo, et découvrit un paysage tout blanc et enchanteur. Ainsi, c'était le craquement de la neige… Les collines, les arbres, les plaines étaient recouverts d'une neige légère et immaculée, illuminée par le soleil d'hiver. Ice était émerveillé, il n'avait pas vu la neige depuis tant d'années. Faut dire que Tokyo n'est pas une ville où il neige souvent. Ice laissait son regard se perdre dans les étendues enneigées, son regard embrassait toute cette étendue blanche, belle et lumineuse…

Jusqu'à ce que ledit regard croise celui d'un autre… ! Ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un, Ice sursauta violemment et fit sursauter l'inconnu par la même occasion.

« Whoa ! Tu m'as fait peur, mec ! » déclara son nouvel interlocuteur.

C'était un jeune homme avec une forte carrure, habillé en bon montagnard. Une touffe de cheveux blonds sortait de son bonnet de laine et venait chatouiller son nez rougi par le froid.

« Moi, c'est Kristoff et le rêne là-bas, c'est Sven, reprit-il tout en désignant son traîneau rempli de glaçons, attelé à un drôle de rêne. Euh, t'es au courant que t'es tombé au ciel sans prévenir ?

\- Du ciel ? Vraiment ? s'étrangla Ice, abasourdi par cette nouvelle saugrenue.

\- Ben ouais…

\- Non,… En effet, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte !

\- Tu es trempé, ma parole ! Tu vas attraper froid sans un bon feu. Viens avec nous ! s'exclama Kristoff.

\- Et où va-t-on ?

\- A la ville d'Arendelle ! »

La course en traîneau (oui car Sven a couru comme un dératé dans la poudreuse) amena rapidement Ice à la charmante petite ville d'Arendelle, située au bord d'un lac gelé où les habitants faisaient du patin à glace. Les rues étaient parées de guirlandes rouges et vertes, et les enfants heureux jouaient dans la neige.

« Eh bien, ta ville est bien joyeuse…

\- Normal ! Dans quelques jours, c'est Noël ! » répondit le montagnard avec un grand sourire.

La demeure royale, quelque peu en retrait du village d'Arendelle, se préparait également aux festivités. Dans la salle du trône, deux jeunes femmes s'affairaient à décorer le gigantesque sapin qui y siégeait. La première, aux cheveux roux et avec un sourire permanent sur les lèvres, courait vers la seconde, faisant voler sa robe de bal rouge et blanche :

« Regarde Elsa, regarde ! Celle-ci sera parfaite là-haut ! »

La seconde aux cheveux blonds cendrés et noués en natte, plus mélancolique, saisit la boule écarlate que lui tendait sa cadette et répondit en souriant :

« Tu as tout à fait raison, petite sœur ! »

Alors la reine Elsa posa la décoration sur la branche la plus haute grâce à son pouvoir magique fait de neige et de glace, pouvoir dont elle avait hérité à la naissance. La brise polaire accrocha délicatement la boule, terminant la décoration du sapin.

C'est à ce moment que Kristoff, fournisseur officiel de la cour en glaçons, fit irruption dans la salle, claquant la grande porte. Le choc fit trembler les murs et la jeune sœur de la reine, Anna, faillit tomber de son escabeau. D'abord choquée, lorsqu'elle vit que son grand nigaud de fiancé était rentré, elle sauta à terre et se précipita vers lui pour le saluer à grands coups de câlins et de bisous. Elsa ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit éclat de rire. Ice, quant à lui, priait pour que cette scène dégoulinante de guimauve cesse.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque la Reine Elsa s'approcha de lui.

« Bienvenue à Arendelle, Monsieur. Je suis la Reine Elsa. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre venue ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Euh, je…

\- Elsa, c'est moi qui l'aie emmené…, intervint Kristoff.

\- Je m'en doute bien, il est arrivé avec toi.

\- Je suis Ice Northcold, Majesté, finit par répondre le jeune brun. Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici et... ATCHOUM !

Sous son uniforme détrempé par la neige, Ice commençait à grelotter et à éternuer. Raah ! Il détestait cette sensation de faiblesse minable ! Voilà qu'il tombait malade !

« Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, Ice, je n'avais pas pris conscience que vous étiez trempé. Venez-vous asseoir près du feu, je vous en prie ! » s'exclama la jeune Reine.

Ice pouvait enfin se réchauffer au feu qui brûlait dans la grande cheminée, et s'assit le près possible des flammes rougeoyantes de l'âtre. Il fut aussitôt rejoint par Elsa, Anna et Kristoff . Après qu'une servante ait emmitouflé Ice, débarrassé de sa chemise mouillée, dans deux couches de couvertures, Kristoff entama le dialogue :

« Hey, Ice. Je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé le temps de te présenter, tout à l'heure…

\- C'est vrai mais tu n'avais pas tort : je commence déjà à être malade… Enfin bref, c'est mieux que de se retrouver seul face à ses trucs noirs !

\- Ces trucs noirs ? Quels trucs ? demanda Anna avec une hésitation.

\- C'est une longue histoire…

\- Nous avons tout notre temps, Ice. Je vous en prie, dites-nous ce qu'il vous est arrivé », suggéra Elsa dans sa longue robe blanche scintillante.

Ice soutint le regard d'Elsa puis celui d'Anna, de Kristoff. Tous étaient emplis de douceur et d'empathie… Des gens bien, qui l'accueillaient… Ice se demanda si c'était réellement le feu de la cheminée qui le réchauffait… Il se décida de leur raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était bien la moindre des choses à faire pour ceux qui le recueillaient.

« D'accord… Je viens d'une ville nommée Tokyo. C'est plutôt moderne et il y a des gratte-ciels partout. Et énormément de monde, c'en est presque étouffant et…

\- C'est quoi un gratte-ciel ? demanda Anna, interloquée par ce mot bizarre.

\- Euh… c'est… ce sont de grands immeubles et… »

Anna ne semblait pas plus comprendre. Mais Elsa intervient après d'elle :

« Laisse Anna, il nous l'expliquera plus tard. Continuez votre histoire, Ice.

\- Hum. Donc, en gros, je viens d'une très grande ville appelée Tokyo, reprit le jeune homme. Mon quartier préféré est Shibuya, c'est très branché et on y trouve plein de choses, comme des boutiques de vêtements. C'est comme un grand centre commercial en plein air et… »

Tentant d'éviter le regard de ses trois interlocuteurs qui bloquaient sur « centre commercial », il continua son récit :

« Voilà, c'est un quartier où l'on trouve de tout. Aujourd'hui, j'avais rendez-vous avec mes amis là-bas. Mais au moment de rentrer, on a été attaqué. Par ses « fameuses » créatures noires, qui semblaient sortir tout droit du néant. Avec elles, un grand vortex s'est ouvert. Je crois qu'on est tombé tous les quatre dedans. Et je me suis retrouvé ici, dans la neige… Vous connaissez la suite. »

Sa voix grave et assurée s'éteignit, comme la flamme soufflée d'une bougie, le regard attristé et perdu dans le feu. Une délicate main blanche se posa alors sur l'épaule du garçon. Elsa.

« Ice. Ne vous en faites pas. Si vous avez réussi à vous libérer des griffes de ces créatures, vos amis ont dû également réussir, déclara la Reine des Neiges.

\- Vraiment ?, répliqua le garçon pessimiste.

\- Mais oui ! » fit soudain une voix.

Ice baissa les yeux et tomba nez à nez (ou plutôt nez à carotte) avec un petit bonhomme de neige… vivant.

« Écoute Elsa, mon cher ! Elle a raison ! Ils sont sûrement sains et saufs ! » s'exclama le bonhomme joyeux.

Après avoir hurlé, à la mort qu'un bonhomme de neige avait parlé, Ice fit la connaissance surprenante d'Olaf, créé par la Reine. Ce fut alors au tour d'Elsa, Anna et Kristoff de lui raconter leur histoire. La soirée continua ainsi, au près du feu et Ice, accueilli au château, y resta quelques temps encore.


	5. La terre sauvage de Virginie

Bonjour chers lecteurs! :) Vu que je pars demain dans un endroit loin de tout et donc d'Internet (on capte rien), je ne serai pas là pendant un bout de temps! Je vous laisse donc avec, non pas un, mais deux chapitres plus longs que les précédents! J'espère que ça vous plaira! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, s'il vous plaît (yeux de Chat Potté), ça me permet de voir si vous appréciez toujours mon modeste travail ou si je dois changer pour les prochains chapitres.

Bonne lecture! :)

 _Chapitre 5 :_

 _La terre sauvage de Virginie – Au détour de la Rivière_

Olympe courait. Elle courait aussi vite que ses pauvres jambes griffées et égratignées par les ronces lui permettaient. Sa poitrine la brûlait tant elle haletait. Derrière elle, le grizzly la coursait toujours, avide de la briser avec ses énormes pattes. La jeune fille n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à la raison de son arrivée dans cette forêt après être tombée dans ce vortex noir elle courait pour sauver sa peau, plus rien d'autre n'importait. L'impressionnant mammifère se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle alors que la jeune rousse avait la douloureuse impression que ses muscles se déchiraient un peu plus à chacun de ses pas. Regardant constamment par-dessus son épaule, elle fixait l'énorme masse brune qui se rapprochait beaucoup trop vite, terriblement vite... ! Son cœur s'accéléra encore … ! Les branches qui fouettaient son visage, ne lui faisaient plus rien elle voulait juste aller plus vite ! Elle voulait vivre !

Sa course se stoppa net. Une racine apparente l'avait fait trébucher dans un fossé peu profond, tapissé de brindilles mortes. Son instinct lui hurlait de se relever et de courir de nouveau mais rien n'y fit ! Son corps ne lui répondait plus, elle était épuisée. Tremblante, elle entendit le souffle de l'animal non loin d'elle. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa avec la peur croissant à chaque seconde qui passait. Le danger était imminent, la peur et l'angoisse emplissaient son esprit tout entier. Si jamais l'ours la voyait, la sentait, il… !

Puis rien. Rien ne se produisit. Le grizzly repartit par le chemin qu'il avait emprunté, laissant derrière lui la jeune fille qui était entrée par erreur sur son territoire. L'incompréhension puis le soulagement envahirent le cœur d'Olympe. Elle était en vie, après avoir échappé deux fois à la mort dans la même journée. Elle resta allongée quelques temps sans pouvoir bouger puis elle réussit à se mouvoir et se lever en se tenant à la paroi du fossé. Il remontait jusqu'au cœur de la forêt de conifères dans laquelle Olympe avait atterrie. Sans autre issue à sa portée, elle se décida à s'y aventurer.

Elle s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément dans cette grande forêt, sans compter les pas qu'elle faisait. Au bout d'un moment, Olympe remarqua qu'un petit cours d'eau coulait au pied des arbres. Elle se jeta dessus et bût goulûment, assoiffée par sa course et tiraillée par la douleur de ses muscles. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et sentit sa peau la brûler. En se penchant un peu plus sur le miroir d'eau, elle vit alors ses joues, ses lèvres, son front, tout son visage parcouru de fines coupures gagnées lors de sa course. Ses cheveux lâchés et ébouriffés dansaient librement dans le vent et lui donnaient un air de sauvageonne. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. La seule trace qui restait l'Olympe de Shibuya étaient ses yeux verts pomme derrière ses lunettes rondes miraculeusement intactes. En temps normal, elle aurait pleuré devant cette apparence misérable, oui sans doute. Mais plus maintenant. Elle avait déjà vécu ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre alors une apparence de sauvage importait peu. Et puis, il lui fallait économiser ses dernières forces pour avancer. Encore avancer elle trouverait bien quelque chose au bout de ce ruisseau.

Olympe continua donc sa marche solitaire, comme un zombi, sans but, sinon avancer. Le chemin finit par s'ouvrir sur une clairière au bord d'une rivière où un grand saule pleureur y baignait ses feuilles. À son pied poussait une fleur solitaire, unique mais superbe. Si Olympe avait encore quelques connaissances en botanique, elle aurait dit que c'était une orchidée mais une orchidée d'un bleu magnifique et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Curieuse, la jeune fille s'approcha pour observer le petit végétal. Sans le cueillir, juste pour le regarder. Elle était si jolie quand elle se balançait doucement dans le vent frais. Olympe aurait pu la regarder pendant des heures encore mais elle fut soudain arrachée à sa contemplation par une voix chevrotante et sortie de nulle part :

« Eh bien, petite renarde, tu m'as l'air ensorcelé par cette petite plante.

\- Hein ? sursauta Olympe. Qui est là ?

\- Oh, oh ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de l'effet à quelqu'un ! Lève la tête, renarde ! » intima la voix.

La jeune fille arrêta de tourner la tête dans tous les sens et la leva vers le saule et bondit de nouveau de surprise ! L'écorce de l'arbre centenaire avait la forme d'un visage, le visage d'une vielle femme et… elle lui souriait ! L'écorce était vivante et mouvante comme un être humain ! Olympe se retrouva assise dans l'herbe humide à hurler qu'un arbre parlait ! L'arbre, quant à lui (ou elle), se contenta de sourire et laissa échapper un petit rire de grand-mère avant de déclarer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite, ce n'est rien. Je suis Grand-mère Feuillage, un esprit de la forêt.

\- Un… un esprit ? Ça existe ? articula avec difficulté Olympe.

\- Oui, comme tu le vois ! Et toi petite, qui a la chevelure aussi fauve que la toison du renard, qui es-tu ?

\- Je… Je…Je m'appelle Olympe. Olympe Greenwood. Et je ne sais pas où je suis, ni comment je suis arrivée… Et mes amis ! Je… Je ne les ai pas vus ! »

Une folle inquiétude et une anxiété sans pareil s'emparèrent violemment d'elle, comme si elles avaient été contenues trop longtemps. Qu'était-il arrivé aux autres ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient ici ? Et surtout est-ce qu'ils étaient en vie ? Une longue liane de saule caressa ses cheveux défaits, comme une mère apaise son enfant.

« Ne t'inquiètes plus, ma petite. Ils sont sûrement non loin d'ici, je t'assure. Tu vas les retrouver », assura le vieil arbre devant son trouble grandissant.

Et délicatement, Grand-mère Feuillage cueillit l'orchidée à son pied et la déposa dans les pauvres mains tremblantes d'Olympe. Même sans prise sur le sol, elle était aussi belle et droite. On aurait dit qu'elle vivait toujours au pied du saule. La jeune fille, étonnée et émerveillée, oublia un temps son inquiétude et se tourna vers l'esprit, voulant lui demander pourquoi elle avait cueillie la fleur. Mais Grand-mère Feuillage anticipa :

« Cette fleur est l'orchidée sacrée de cette forêt. Elle ne fleurit qu'une fois tous les quatre ans et est vénérée par les Powatans qui vivent en ces lieux, apportant chance et protection des esprits. Le premier Homme à la trouver, a le droit de la cueillir et de la garder près de lui. On dit qu'elle ne flétrit jamais et reste belle jusqu'à ce que l'individu qui l'a trouvée ne retourne à la terre. Et comme tu l'as trouvée, elle te revient, Olympe.

\- Vraiment ? À moi ? Mais je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle représente ! Je ne suis pas digne de la recevoir !

\- Tu es la première femme à l'avoir trouvée cette année, elle te revient de droit. Elle te donnera le courage de retrouver tes amis. »

Olympe resta sans voix devant cette mystérieuse déclaration. C'est alors que des bruits de pas furtifs se firent entendre. Une jeune femme à la peau brunie et aux longs cheveux noirs de jais était entrée dans la clairière. Elle était vêtue d'une robe beige et marchait nu-pieds dans l'herbe mouillée. Mais ce qui captiva Olympe en premier, c'était la beauté de son visage. Celui-ci prit une expression étonnée lorsque la jeune Indienne remarqua la jeune fille rousse.

« Ah, ma petite Pocahontas ! Tu es arrivée ! Trop tard pour l'orchidée, tout du moins, déclara avec sérénité Grand-mère Feuillage.

\- Grand-mère Feuillage, qui est-ce ? demanda ladite Pocahontas, curieuse.

\- Cette petite se nomme Olympe et elle s'est perdue. C'est elle qui a trouvé la fleur sacrée, sourit l'esprit.

\- Vraiment ? Ça alors, tu as des cheveux d'une couleur si solaire. On jurerait qu'ils sont faits de feuilles d'automne. Et ton visage, il a la couleur de la neige. C'est beau. Es-tu une fille de l'Hiver ? questionna l'Indienne curieuse et émerveillée par cette apparence peu commune pour elle.

\- Non, non, non ! répondit Olympe, gênée par ces compliments. Je suis juste Olympe, une simple fille, euh… »

Elle rougit devant le visage souriant de Pocahontas qui la regardait avec sympathie.

« Qu'importe ! Viens, Olympe ! Je vais te présenter au village ! Tu as trouvé Dame Orchidée, après tout, tu es notre sœur ! s'exclama la princesse Powatan joyeuse.

\- Hein, mais…. ? Mais les autres vont avoir peur de moi avec mon allure ! se défendit maladroitement Olympe.

\- Suis Pocahontas, jeune renarde. Elle te guidera vers des hommes bons et généreux, les Powatans, renchérit Grand-mère Feuillage.

\- Je peux vraiment te suivre ?questionna la jeune fille rousse. En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait que cette option pour continuer à avancer.

\- Mais oui, Nous serons heureux de t'accueillir. Viens, nous allons naviguer sur la Rivière. »


	6. Le soleil du Crépuscule

_Chapitre 6 :_

 _Le soleil du Crépuscule – At Dusk, I will think of you_

La vision d'Albin était encore floue lorsqu'il se réveilla sur les pierres chaudes et orangées de ce qui lui semblait être une terrasse. Le Sans-Cœur géant lui avait flanqué un sacré coup sur la tête, avant de le balancer dans cette mélasse noire ! Il secoua sa tête dorée pour remettre ses idées en place… Résumons : le rendez-vous avec ses amis, le café, Hanekoma trop sérieux pour être dans son état normal, la tempête, les monstres noirs, la bataille, le vortex, le choc et enfin le trou noir. Et la migraine qui va avec, bien sûr… Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce soir-là ?

Ces questions tournaient, ricochaient à l'intérieur de son crâne sans trouver de réponse. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer rationnellement ce qui lui était arrivé. Dépité, il se pencha sur son côté gauche, comme si changer de position allait lui donner la solution. C'est alors qu'un spectacle lumineux perça ses prunelles ambrées. Devant lui se tenait le plus beau coucher de soleil qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Du haut de la Tour de l'Horloge, le crépuscule illuminait les rues, les maisonnettes et l'horizon d'une couleur flamboyante. Albin était enchanté par ce paysage, il croyait voir une pluie d'or tomber sur le toit des maisons. Une si belle lumière… Il voulait s'approcher un peu plus de ce soleil, happé par son envoûtement. Si bien qu'il fut bientôt sur le muret de la terrasse, au bord du vide.

« HÉ ! TOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, inconscient ? »

Cette voix surgissant conne un diable hors de sa boîte, fit sursauter le garçon, encore dans sa rêverie. Et le fit trébucher de l'autre côté du muret. Dans le vide. Albin n'eût même pas le temps de crier au secours qu'une bienheureuse prise s'enroula autour de son poignet et sa force le fit de nouveau basculer sur la terrasse. Quand Albin eût compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il était déjà de retour sur la surface solide, face contre terre.

« Eh ben, tu m'as fichu une sacré frousse, espèce de crétin ! Et en plus, t'es lourd ! » râla la voix.

Albin se releva rapidement et se retrouva face à celui qui l'avait sauvé du vide. Assis à côté de lui, un jeune homme au visage fin et aux cheveux rouges hirsutes, le regardait avec des yeux inquiets, d'un vert intense. Son manteau noir soulignait la maigreur de son corps. Il était tellement maigre qu'Albin se demandait comment ce squelette ambulant avait réussi à caser tous ses organes avec cet étroit tour de taille; il lui rappelait Neku, le garçon de Shibuya qui était tout aussi maigrelet.

« Hum… Sauf votre respect, avec un physique comme le vôtre, c'est normal que vous me trouviez lourd », ne put s'empêcher de répondre Albin.

Loin de se vexer, l'homme sourit et éclata de rire.

« HA HA ! Bien vu, blondinet !... Au fait, tu peux me tutoyer, je m'appelle Lea ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ? Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda le rouquin.

\- Je suis Albin Redlight. Enchanté. Et… merci de m'avoir sauvé.

\- Bah, c'est normal, pas la peine de me remercier… Dis-moi, c'est la première fois que je te vois ici. Pourtant, je suis un habitué du coin… !

\- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai atterri ici. Je me souviens être tombé dans un vortex et puis je me suis réveillé ici.

\- Un vortex ? Quel genre de vortex ? fit Lea interloqué.

\- Un du genre à vous aspirer dans une sorte de mélasse noire…

\- Pardon ? s'exclama encore le jeune homme, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. C'est une longue histoire… On voulait rentrer avec mes amis avant la tempête, mais ces créatures noires nous sont tombées dessus et…

\- Des créatures ? Tu sais ce que c'était ? demanda de nouveau Lea. Son sourire disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'Albin lui racontait sa mésaventure.

\- Euh oui, il me semble que c'étaient des… Sans-Cœur ? Ce nom était prononcé par ceux qui nous défendaient, je crois. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

À présent, Lea serrait les dents, son visage était crispé par l'anxiété, le jeune garçon aux boucles dorées aurait pu le jurer. Toujours avec un grand sérieux plaqué sur le visage, il posa ses grandes mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

« Écoute, Albin. Je connais ces créatures. Je m'y frotte presque chaque jour depuis dix ans, tu sais », finit-il par répondre.

Sans attendre, il se leva et tendit la main au garçon.

« Viens, allons marcher un peu dans la ville, le temps de t'expliquer toute cette histoire. »

Ils descendirent de la Tour de l'Horloge et empruntèrent les ruelles de la ville nommée la Cité du Crépuscule selon Lea. Ses rues étaient peuplées par des habitants calmes et sereins qui vous saluaient gentiment. La paix et le bonheur régnaient mais Albin n'y prêta guère attention : il suivait Lea comme il pouvait ! Le grand rouquin avait un rythme de marche rapide et manqua plusieurs fois de perdre le garçon. Finalement, Albin l'arrêta en lui attrapant la manche, essoufflé.

« Hé ! On avait dit que l'on allait marcher ! Pas qu'on courait un cent mètre ! s'écria l'adolescent excédé.

\- Ben oui, de quoi tu te plains ?

\- TU MARCHES TROP VITE ! »

Lea le regarda, un peu étonné puis sourit.

« En effet, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas fait attention… Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Je croyais que tu devais me parler, pas m'oublier !

\- Tu as raison. C'est justement ce à quoi je pensais, à comment te raconter tout ça… Viens t'asseoir, mieux vaut que tu sois assis pour avaler cette histoire », proposa-t-il en désignant un banc non loin.

Une fois assis, Lea pris une grande inspiration et commença son long récit :

« Partons du commencement. Avant, il y a très longtemps, le monde était grand, vaste, lumineux et unique. Il était illuminé de la lumière la plus pure qui soit, Kingdom Hearts. Mais certains hommes qui l'habitaient devinrent envieux et mauvais. Ils convoitaient Kingdom Hearts et après une guerre sans merci, le monde explosa en une multitude de petits mondes, plongés dans les Ténèbres. La Lumière encore présente dans les cœurs des enfants sauva ces mondes perdus et les fit renaître. Ainsi commença l'existence isolée de ces mondes, sans contact entre eux jusqu'à peu. Le monde d'ù tu viens est l'un d'entre eux, sans aucun doute… Il y a un peu plus de dix ans, les Ténèbres sont revenues les envahir, apportant avec elles les Sans-Cœur. Ces Sans-Cœur sont des créatures ténébreuses et agressives. Nées des Ténèbres, elles ne possèdent pas de cœur qui leur permettraient de ressentir les choses, des sentiments. Elles peuvent également naître d'un être humain.

En effet, un être humain est constitué d'un corps, d'une âme et d'un cœur. Ce cœur est à la fois composé de lumière et d'ombre, de ce qui fait notre personnalité, nos qualités mais aussi nos défauts. Mais ça, tu devais déjà t'en douter… Ce que tu ignores sûrement, c'est qu'il peut arriver que l'ombre submerge ce cœur à cause de la colère, de la tristesse… Les exemples ne manquent malheureusement pas. L'humain perd alors son cœur, il devient alors un Sans-Cœur, une des créatures noires que tu as vues. Ce Sans-Cœur ne pense plus qu'à une chose : prendre d'autres cœurs, dévorer la lumière qui en émane. Par tous les moyens. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont attirés par les cœurs des humains, pour le leur voler. C'est pour cette raison et uniquement pour cette raison, que toi et tes amis avaient été attaqués. Et les pauvres victimes se transforment à leur tour en Sans-Cœur si on n'élimine pas ces créatures à temps… »

Lea regarda pour la première fois le garçon depuis le début de son monologue… L'adolescent le regardait avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, complétement sonné.

« Albin ? Ça va ? Je sais que cette histoire est dure à avaler mais…

\- Attends, juste deux secondes… Le temps de me remettre… » demanda dans un souffle le blond.

Il avait la tête lourde comme du plomb. Ces explications lui donnaient le tournis : l'existence d'autres mondes différents du sien, la Lumière, les Ténèbres, les Sans-Cœur… Il aurait préféré ne jamais tomber dans ce vortex, ne jamais rien savoir de tout ça. Cela le terrifiait, c'était trop fantaisiste pour que ça soit réel… Ça se trouve, il était dans le coma dans les rues de Shibuya en train de perdre la boule ! C'était un rêve ? Il agrippa le bras de Lea et le pressa, comme s'il se raccrochait à la dernière prise qu'il avait avant de tomber dans le gouffre de la folie. Non, lui, il était réel, Albin sentait bien son bras vivre sous sa paume.

Même si Albin était en train de détruire son bras gauche, le jeune homme roux ne broncha pas et le regardait avec compassion. Cette phase d'acceptation était toujours difficile à surmonter pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien à cet univers.

« Albin ? »

Le jeune garçon leva la tête vers le grand roux, peut-être un peu moins perdu mais pas plus rassuré.

« Je t'avoue que ça paraît surréaliste, fou et abracadabrant mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Elle est déroutante mais c'est pourtant bien cela qui se passe. Crois-moi, tout cela est réel. Les Ténèbres ont envahi ton monde comme elles l'ont fait et feront pour d'autres. Tu as réussi à survivre, à venir dans ce nouveau monde et tout cela est réel », déclara Lea, se voulant rassurant.

Albin finit par lâcher le bras de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé une deuxième fois dans cette journée.

« Merci. Je… C'est un peu difficile pour moi de croire à tout ça…, répondit piteusement Albin.

\- Tout va bien, tu n'as pas à me remercier… Et tu finiras par te faire à tout cet univers. MAIS BON SANG, T'AS UNE SACRÉE POIGNE POUR UN GAMIN! » finit par lâcher Lea en massant son pauvre bras meurtri en grimaçant et en tirant la langue.

Alors Albin sourit pour s'excuser, un peu confus. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas sourit.

Soudain un bruit suspect se fit entendre derrière eux : des Sans-Cœur envahissaient la Place des Fêtes ! Ils étaient une dizaine : des plantes vénéneuses et des soldats. Lea écarta rapidement Albin du banc, ils avaient vraiment choisi leur moment ! Derrière lui, Albin avait le souffle saccadé par la surprise mêlée à la peur du danger imminent.

« Reste à l'écart ! ordonna la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

\- Sans blague, comme si j'allais me jeter sur eux !

\- On sait jamais ! Regarde bien, tu vas voir comment on réduit des Sans-Cœur EN CENDRES ! »

Une magnifique explosion de flammes entoura Lea qui avait fait apparaître ses précieux Chakrams. Dans un gracieux pas chassé du jeune homme, les deux armes hérissées de pics crevèrent les casques des soldats et coupèrent les tiges des fleurs démoniaques. Mais pas le temps de souffler, car il sentit une autre présence dans son dos. Lea fit volte-face et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Un Rondouillard se trouvait dans le dos d'Albin, qui n'avait rien remarqué. Il lança ses Chakrams contre le gros Sans-Cœur tout en hurlant au garçon blond de courir, tandis qu'un gros poing noir s'abattait sur la tête de l'adolescent.


	7. Zénith Brûlant

Coucou mes chers lecteurs! :) Ici Miss PandaManga et non, je ne suis pas morte! (Comment ça, "quel dommage!"?) Me voici de retour de vacances, où j'étais trrrèèès loin d'une connexion d'Internet. Merci encore de me suivre, merci de laisser des review(on ne le dit jamais assez!) et un grand MERCI à Nuity et Crimsonrealm d'être aussi fidèles! :) Z'avez vu? On a ENFIN vu Lea dans le chapitre précédent! :p

Voici donc le chapitre 7, bonne lecture! :)

 _Chapitre 7 :_

 _Zénith Brûlant –Magical Mystery_

Lea et son instinct lui hurlaient de courir à toutes jambes mais Albin restait planté là, à fixer de son œil ambré le poing s'abattre sur lui. À croire que la Mort et le danger étaient fascinants au point de les attendre arriver sans rien faire, comme hypnotisé. Alors c'est la fin ? C'est maintenant que le fil de sa vie s'arrête ? Et Luna, Olympe et Ice ? Ils ne les reverraient plus jamais ? Ni sa famille ?... Non. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas en finir maintenant. Dans une ultime fraction de seconde, Albin leva le poing pour contrer la grosse créature.

Lea vit alors une lumière aveuglante jaillir de ce poing héroïquement levé. Cette forme élancée… ! C'était… !

Albin fut surpris : le poing du Sans-Cœur rebondit au contact du sien et le Rondouillard en perdit l'équilibre. Une microseconde plus tard, il était désintégré par les Chakram de Lea.

« Albin ! fit la voix inquiète de Lea, tandis que le garçon blond restait muet et fixait l'endroit où le gros Sans-Cœur avait disparu.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Humf… Bon sang ! Pourquoi t'es resté immobile ? T'as failli mourir crétin, t'es au courant au moins ? tempêta l'ancien numéro VIII de l'Organisation XIII.

\- Je… Désolé, ne put que répondre le garçon, les yeux encore dans le vide.

\- Bref… Ne me refais plus un coup pareil, ça fait déjà deux fois aujourd'hui… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait, au moins ?

\- J'ai fait quoi, à part me mettre en danger ? »

Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes saisit le poignet gauche du garçon qui tenait toujours l'arme merveilleuse qu'il venait de révéler. Devant les prunelles oranges d'Albin se dévoila une sorte d'épée avec une lame blanche et courbée, portant des enluminures enflammées proches de la garde. Cette garde dorée entourait toute sa main et était décorée à la base de la lame par un soleil souriant de couleur orange. Quand et comment cette arme étrange et biscornue avait-elle atterrie dans sa main ?

« Cela s'appelle une Keyblade », répondit Lea comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Une Keyblade, articula Albin. À ces mots, l'arme brilla doucement.

\- Ouais, c'est la plus puissante arme de la Lumière et tu en es l'élu.

\- Hein ? C'est quoi encore ces histoires d'élu maintenant ?

\- Ha ! Pour cette histoire ancienne et oubliée, il vaut mieux que ce soit le sage Yen Sid qui te la raconte en détail. »

Lea leva simplement la main et un portail noir et fumant apparut devant lui.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt à repasser dans un vortex ? demanda le rouquin en tendant la main vers Albin.

\- Ce Yen Sid n'est pas dans ce monde, hein ?

\- Non, en effet, répondit Lea avec un nouveau sourire.

\- Vu que c'est toi qui invites… »

Et Albin emboîta le pas au jeune homme au manteau noir. Lorsque l'adolescent revit la lumière, elle était plus diffuse qu'au sommet de l'Horloge. La nuit était là, avec son manteau étoilé et elle enveloppait d'une aura mystérieuse le petit rocher flottant sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Sur ce rocher verdoyant perdu dans l'espace, se trouvait une grande tour médiévale biscornue, construite avec des pierres de couleur claire. Le jeune garçon de Shibuya ouvrait de grands yeux, le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité et au décor qui s'offrait à lui.

« Bienvenue à la Tour Mystérieuse.

\- C'est donc ici que vit ce Yen Sid ?

\- Oui et il nous attend au sommet de la Tour », déclara Lea avec un air de défi.

À peine le jeune homme roux avait-il avancé d'un pas qu'une tornade rose se jeta sur lui, à la grande surprise d'Albin. C'était une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années dont la couleur de cheveux oscillant entre le roux foncé et le châtain, et elle possédait des yeux bleus profonds. Son expression boudeuse n'enlaidissait en rien son joli visage. D'ailleurs, son mécontentement semblait être dirigé vers Lea, qui avait arrêté d'une main le sabre en bois que la jeune fille avait dirigé contre lui.

« Lea ! Espèce de lâcheur ! Tu m'as carrément laissée tomber pour l'entraînement ! Où étais-tu passé ? pesta-t-elle.

\- Désolé… Il est vrai que j'ai pris une petite pause à l'improviste…, tenta le jeune homme avec un grand sourire qui se voulait convainquant.

\- UNE PETITE PAUSE ? Tu es parti toute la journée ! s'emporta l'apprentie qui fit mine de frapper de nouveau.

\- OK ! OK ! OK… Je suis vraiment désolé, Kaïri… Mais je devais aller à la Cité du Crépuscule. Tu sais que le Jardin Radieux a subi une attaque dernièrement alors il m'a demandé de faire une tournée des mondes pour en prévenir une autre.

\- Je suis vraiment la seule à rester sur le carreau…

\- Xehanort est dans les parages et tu es une de ses cibles principales. Tu dois rester cachée le temps d'avoir assez de force pour te défendre.

\- Oui, je sais », fit tristement Kaïri.

Albin, plutôt perdu par cette conversation qui n'était pas d'une grande clarté pour lui, se sentit attristé pour cette jeune fille. Elle voulait se rendre utile mais à cause de ce Xehanort, elle devait rester ici, comme prisonnière. Oui, il se sentait triste et déçu pour elle. Il fut rapidement sorti de ses pensées compatissantes lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase sortir de la bouche de Lea :

« Mais t'inquiètes pas, tu vas avoir un nouveau partenaire d'entraînement ! »

Le jeune homme roux lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, tout en s'adressant à la jeune fille :

« Je te présente Albin, je l'ai trouvé à la Cité justement ! Il a perdu son monde et … il a hérité de la Keyblade, comme toi ! »

La jeune rousse retrouva le sourire et tendit la main vers le mouton blond :

« Enchantée, Albin ! Je suis Kaïri, la septième Princesse de Cœur et élue de la Keyblade nommée Appel du Destin. Bienvenue parmi nous !

\- Euh, merci, Kaïri. Euh, … princesse Kaïri ?

\- Appelle-moi Kaïri tout simplement. Ce titre de Princesse de Cœur n'est que symbolique, mes parents n'étaient pas souverains, rit la jeune élue.

\- Euh, d'accord, Kaïri.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Lea ne t'a pas expliqué ce que voulait dire ce titre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est-à-dire qu'il m'a amené ici pour que Yen Sid m'explique déjà ce qu'est une Keyblade…

\- C'est-à-dire qu'on a été attaqué par des Sans-Cœur, on n'avait par conséquent pas trop le temps de discuter tranquillement », se défendit Lea.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, le trio monta le grand escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet de la Tour. Albin ne s'étonna même pas de l'étrange escalier qui tenait seul en équilibre dans un vide magique de couleur verte, ni même qu'il se terminait dans un nuage nébuleux, toujours de couleur verte. Le trio se retrouva par magie dans une pièce circulaire de petite taille. Il y avait des étagères remplies de livres, des fenêtres en formes d'astres donnant sur le cosmos environnant, un grand bureau de bois au centre et un grand fauteuil dans lequel était assis un vieil homme. Ce n'était cependant pas un vieillard du genre à s'endormir au coin du feu. Ses yeux étaient vifs, son chapeau pointu et sa robe bleus et décorés d'étoiles ainsi que sa grande barbe grise lui donnaient une puissante et imposante aura. Le garçon blond, quelque peu impressionné, se tint à distance, contrairement à Kaïri et Lea qui s'approchèrent du bureau.

« Me revoilà, Maître Yen Sid, déclara Lea.

\- Hum. Y-a-t-il eu des prémices d'attaque, mon jeune ami ?

\- Non, seulement quelque Sans-Cœur et Similis mais pas plus que d'habitude.

\- Hum, bien, je suis soulagé de l'apprendre… Bien sûr, il serait idéal qu'il n'y en ait eu aucun. Mais Xehanort ne le permettrait pas, conclut le sorcier.

\- Xehanort ? C'est lui alors qui fait apparaître les Sans-Cœur ? s'écria Albin, qui se tut rapidement, intimidé par le regard du sorcier posé sur lui. Euh, excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû crier… »

Loin de s'énerver, le sage lui sourit.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, mon garçon. Et malheureusement, c'est bien cet homme qui contrôle ces créatures ténébreuses et lui qui a causé leur arrivée dans les mondes, il y a dix ans. Mais cela ne doit pas te dire grand-chose car tu ne les connais que depuis peu.

\- Comment le savez-v… ? Oui, en effet. Mon monde a été attaqué, il y a peu de temps.

\- Et tu es de ceux qui ont réussi à arriver dans un autre monde que le tien, comme beaucoup avant toi.

\- Oui, c'est exact. C'est Lea qui m'a trouvé et il m'amené ici à cause de ça. »

Albin tendit la main et sa Keyblade apparut sous le regard surpris de Yen Sid. Le sorcier prit une profonde inspiration et tendit à son tour la main :

« Approche mon garçon. »

Albin s'exécuta et se retrouva entre Lea et Kaïri le bras tendu au-dessus du bureau, la Keyblade toujours en main. Le sage Yen Sid examina alors la singulière arme avec minutie et concentration, à croire qu'il n'y avait plus que cette Keyblade qui existait pour lui. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il leva les yeux vers le garçon blond et déclara :

« Albin Redlight, l'arme que tu portes est une Keyblade qui se nomme Zénith Brûlant. Elle tire sa puissance de la lumière du feu réchauffant d'un foyer mais aussi de la lumière solaire.

Le jeune homme voulut demander comment le vieux mage connaissait son nom mais comme Lea, Yen Sid avait deviné ce qui le tracassait et reprit :

« Je connais ton nom car Zénith Brûlant me l'a donné. Les Keyblades sont des armes légendaires pouvant gouverner à la Lumière et aux Ténèbres, et qui n'apparaissent que dans les mains de certains élus. Elles sont dites très puissantes et elles interviennent pour protéger les mondes. Elles permettent d'annihiler les traces de Ténèbres si on les utilise à cet effet. Ces armes sont liées au cœur même de leur élu.

\- Alors, moi qui n'aie jamais entendu parler de mondes, j'en suis devenu une sorte de « gardien » ?

\- Oui, tu peux le dire ainsi. Un choc, tel qu'une attaque de Sans-Cœur, a dû réveiller le pouvoir endormi dans ton cœur. Il aurait pu rester éternellement endormi si ton monde était resté sauf. »

Albin baissa les yeux, pesant chacun des mots que le sage avait prononcés.

« Alors… si j'ai ce pouvoir… Est-ce que ça signifie que je peux sauver mes amis avec ? »

Devant le silence qui était tombé, Albin enchaîna :

« Ils sont tombés dans le même vortex que moi. Je suppose qu'ils ont atterrit ailleurs. Je peux alors les retrouver grâce à cette Keyblade, n'est-ce pas ? Et s'ils sont en danger, je peux les secourir, non ?

\- En effet. Mais il est hors de question que tu y ailles maintenant, tu n'es pas prêt, répondit catégoriquement Yen Sid.

\- Pas prêt ? Comme ça ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

\- Tu sais, les Sans-Cœur ne sont pas les pires adversaires que tu puisses rencontrer dans ces mondes », intervint Lea.

Albin se tourna vers lui, interloqué. Quoi ? Il y avait pire que ces monstres difformes, géants ou non, qui veulent vous dépecer, et dotés une force gigantesque et totalement déloyale ? Il ne lui avait pas tout dit à la Cité du Crépuscule à propos de ça ?

« Xehanort par exemple. Croise cet homme une fois et tu peux être sûr de te retrouver prisonnier sans le moindre espoir de t'enfuir. Et crois-moi, tu as juste affronté deux fois des Sans-Cœur et encore, tu n'as pas prêté grande part au combat. Il est hors de question que tu partes d'ici sans escorte, tu te ferais tuer à la première occasion.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt, hein ?

\- Ça ne change pas la question. Tu restes ici.

\- Tu… ! Tu m'emprisonnes là, dans cet endroit où je n'ai aucun moyen de partir, oui ! s'offusqua Albin.

\- Si tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire, de capturer des gamins! Je ne m'appelle pas Xehanort… !

\- Albin ! Calme-toi ! T'es parano ! Lea a juste voulu te protéger ! tenta Kaïri en retenant Albin de sauter à la gorge du roux impassible.

\- Il suffit. »

Ainsi le vieux mage mit fin au conflit naissant d'une voix calme et forte, ce qui calma l'adolescent désireux de retrouver à tout prix ses amis, et qui se sentait soudainement piégé.

« Accepte le jugement de Lea. Il a subi comme toi, la disparition de son monde, il a déjà vécu les horreurs que cela implique et il a déjà vu les dangers que cela réserve. Il veut juste t'éviter des horreurs et des souffrances et crois-moi, Xehanort est loin d'être aussi compatissant. Tu pourras partir retrouver tes amis, bien sûr mais quand tu seras apte à te battre. En attendant, tu devras t'entraîner ici au combat et ce, le temps qu'il faudra.

\- M'en… m'entraîner ? Mais…, ne put que répondre Albin, assommé par le discours sans appel du vieux Maître.

\- Tu veux devenir plus fort, oui ou non ? Plus vite tu le seras, plus vite tu pourras partir. Tu veux retrouver tes amis, non ?questionna Kaïri, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Oui, bien sûr que je veux…

\- Super, bonne réponse ! Viens ! On commence l'entraînement tout de suite ! s'écria la jeune fille en tirant le garçon par le poignet.

\- Oh ! Hé ! Att… ! »

Ils avaient déjà passé la porte avant qu'Albin ne finisse sa phrase, laissant le mage et l'ancien assassin de l'Organisation XIII dans la pièce.

« Elle va le tuer…, soupira Lea.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air motivé…. Espérons qu'elle ne l'épuise pas trop. Tu n'as pas l'air si fâché de sa réaction plutôt disproportionnée à ton égard…

\- Non… Je ne suis pas doué pour expliquer mes actes en général. Et puis, ce genre de tête blonde surexcitée, j'ai déjà subi, répondit le jeune homme, le regard mélancolique. Non, il n'oubliera jamais ce jour où Roxas a décidé de trahir l'Organisation à cause de réponses qu'il n'obtenait pas…

Lea laissa ses souvenirs de Simili dans un coin de sa tête et tourna le dos au sorcier. Il fit apparaître un portail obscur dans la pièce.

« Je vais chercher ses amis. Ils sont en danger avec Xehanort dans les parages, déclara le jeune homme.

\- Bien, fais comme bon te semble. N'oublie pas la condition que je t'ai imposée.

\- Si je croise Isa, je n'engage pas le combat, je sais, je sais. Ne vous en faites pas ! dit-il en passant le portail.

« En espérant que je puisse un jour le sauver. »

Et une larme glissa sur sa joue.


	8. Mystérieux guerrier

Bonjour chers lecteurs, qui vous faites de moins en moins nombreux (ha ha... ^^'). Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, et me dire si ça vous plaît ou pas! C'est très important! *0* Étant donné que l'accès est assez limité en ce moment et que je commence à avoir du travail pour mon école, je décide de poster un chapitre tous les 15 jours environ, en espérant que je tienne le délai. Voilà pour les nouvelles, je vous laisse à votre lecture! :)

 _Chapitre 8 :_

 _Mystérieux guerrier – The Promised Beginning_

La Reine Elsa se promenait tranquillement dans l'aile ouest du château d'Arendelle. Il faisait beau, le ciel bleu et le soleil transparaissaient, magnifiques, à travers les fenêtres. Le printemps était là : les bourgeons sur les branches des arbres s'ouvraient peu à peu et les derniers restes de neige fondaient, se transformaient en petites et fraîches gouttelettes.

« Comme il est beau de revoir les fleurs colorées de cette saison illuminer la terre », se dit-elle en regardant vers les jardins.

Elle fût malheureusement sortie de sa belle rêverie lorsqu'elle entendit non loin les protestations de sa sœur cadette :

« Mais enfin Ice, ouvre la porte !

\- Que se passe-t-il, Anna ? Il y a un problème avec Ice ? demanda Elsa, une fois arrivée près de la jeune rousse.

\- Ah ! Grande sœur ! Cet imbécile refuse d'ouvrir ! Je suis sûre qu'il boude parce qu'il a perdu un combat d'entraînement ! »

Depuis son arrivée, Ice avait décidé d'intégrer la garde royale pour devenir plus fort au combat et être capable de botter les fesses à ces maudites créatures noires s'il les recroisait. Et bien sûr, avec son caractère de cochon, le fait d'échouer à un entraînement était prétexte à être indigné et à entrer dans une grande colère. Le voilà enfermé dans sa chambre, à pester contre tout, surtout contre lui-même.

La Reine poussa un soupir… Dire qu'il semblait être quelqu'un de calme à son arrivée, il n'avait pas tardé à leur révéler son caractère colérique.

« Il est impossible…, soupira-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Décidément, je n'ai pas de chance avec ces portes fermées », conclut Anna.

Elsa leva alors de grands yeux compatissants et coupables vers sa petite sœur. Pendant plus de dix ans, elle avait vécu seule, sans sa grande sœur qui refusait de la voir. Anna se retrouvait toujours devant la porte de la chambre d'Elsa, à demander à jouer avec elle. Mais par peur qu'elle lui fasse du mal avec ses pouvoirs, Elsa n'avait jamais ouvert la porte. À présent, c'était Ice qui lui faisait le coup. La reine posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune rousse :

« Et si on essayait à deux ? »

Anna acquiesça avec un grand sourire soulagé. Elsa était là, maintenant.

La Reine se racla un peu la gorge et énonça, face à la porte :

« Ice ouvrez ! Je désire vous parler !

\- …

\- Ice, répondez !

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Majesté, allez-vous faire voir !

\- PARDON ? »

Anna regardait avec inquiétude sa sœur qui bouillonnait de rage. Deux petites tornades enneigées commençaient déjà à se former dans le creux de ses paumes.

« Très bien, il l'aura voulu ! »

La porte vola en éclats dans la chambre, soufflée par le blizzard de la reine. Au fond de celle-ci, accoudé à la fenêtre, Ice regardait les deux jeunes femmes entrer, avec un air furieux. Son uniforme, mouillé par la neige lors de son arrivée, avait été remplacé par un haut blanc cerné de fils dorés, un pantalon noir bouffant et des bottes de cuir marron. Des mitaines de la même texture couvraient ses mains et une fine écharpe bleue ornait son cou. Pour montrer son appartenance, même modeste, à la garde il avait décidé de porter une partie de l'armure d'Arendelle : son épaule et son bras droits étaient recouverts d'une protection d'acier ornée d'or et d'une pierre bleue claire. Il semblait certes plus noble dans cette tenue mais il n'avait cependant pas changé son caractère de cochon.

« Croyiez-vous, Ice, qu'une simple porte pouvait me résister ? » lui lança Elsa sur un ton de défi.

Le jeune homme brun ne répondit pas et reprit sa contemplation du dehors en soupirant bruyamment. Il n'avait même pas plus le droit d'être tranquille ?

« Ice, nous nous inquiétons pour toi. Tu as l'air si en colère, dis-nous ce qu'il ne va pas ! supplia Anna.

\- Je vais bien, tout va très bien ! Fichez-moi la paix maintenant ! hurla presque le jeune garçon agacé.

\- Non, ça ne va pas… Que s'était-il passé ? Tu as raté un exercice à l'entraînement ? »

Ice ne répondit pas à la jeune fille mais il lui jeta un regard courroucé. Oui, c'était cela, Anna avait mis le doigt sur le problème.

« Mais enfin, Ice, il ne faut pas s'énerver pour ça ! Un château ne se construit pas en un jour ! Tu as le droit à l'erreur… ! tenta la jeune princesse.

\- …

\- Ice. »

La voix claire d'Elsa résonnait comme un carillon dans la pièce. Tout semblait s'être tu pour écouter la jeune femme.

« Ice, ne vous enfermez pas dans une cage de solitude et de colère. Comme Anna vous l'a dit, vous avez le droit à l'erreur et ces erreurs vous permettront de grandir. Ne vous éloignez pas de nous par la colère d'avoir échoué, cela n'est jamais le bon choix. Croyez-en l'expérience de quelqu'un qui est resté dix ans dans une chambre et qui a bien failli provoquer une catastrophe irréversible lorsqu'elle en est sortie. »

Elsa se tut alors, droite et humble, soutenant le regard de sa sœur et de l'adolescent. Son expression colérique se changeait peu à peu en une moue coupable... Il réfléchissait à ces paroles qui l'avaient frappé.

« Je…, commença le jeune homme.

\- ELSA! ANNA! KRISTOFF A UN PROBLÈME!"

Tous se retournèrent vers Olaf qui venait de détaler à toutes (petites) jambes dans la chambre.

« C'est Kristoff… Pfff… Le pont… ! ….Il s'est fait attaquer… !

\- J'y vais », décida Ice en saisissant l'épée émoussée adossé au mur, qui lui servait pour l'entraînement aux armes.

Ice et les deux nobles se retrouvèrent vite sur le pont qui menait du château à la ville. Là se trouvaient Kristoff, à terre, son traîneau renversé et Sven qui chargeait une petite silhouette tout noire. Le curieux individu esquiva sans peine l'attaque de l'animal et le frappa sur le nez, ce qui fit reculer le renne couinant de douleur.

« KRIS ! SVEN ! Reculez ! » hurla Ice qui se plaça devant eux, en garde en face à l'attaquant.

Il était petit, vêtu d'un manteau de cuir noir avec une capuche rabattue sur son visage. Dans l'analyse de son adversaire, ce qui surprit le plus Ice, c'était l'étrange arme qu'il portait : on dirait… oui, une clé. Une grosse clé géante que l'encapuchonné tenait comme une épée.

Elsa se plaça alors à ses côtés, des tourbillons de glace l'entouraient et soufflaient avec violence.

« Affrontons-le, ensemble, proposa-t-elle.

\- … À vos ordres, Majesté. Amène-toi, enflure ! » jeta Ice au mystérieux assaillant.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Par deux pas gracieux et rapides, il était déjà sur Ice. Le jeune homme, par un réflexe tout aussi rapide, para la clé qui menaçait sa tête et décocha un coup de poing vers le ventre de son adversaire qui esquiva par une pirouette aérienne. Pendant qu'Ice fonçait de nouveau sur lui, la Reine attaqua à son tour, des pics acérés se jetèrent sur l'étranger en noir. Celui-ci para tous les projectiles de glace et engagea un violent duel avec Ice, qui se termina rapidement par un coup de pied dans le diaphragme du garçon. La Reine prit le relais tandis qu'Ice suffoquait à terre. Des vagues de givre et de glace se heurtèrent au métal brillant de la clé. La jeune femme avait cependant un faible avantage et faisait reculer l'encapuchonné jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise une magie étrange… !

Une boule de feu jaillit de la main du guerrier sans visage, dirigée droit vers la poitrine de la Reine. Celle-ci dressa devant elle un grand mur glacé comme bouclier mais il vola en éclats avec la chaleur du projectile, qui ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Il était déjà sur elle ! Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre, comme une explosion retentit et le pont trembla sur ses fondations. Secouée par le choc, Elsa se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Devant elle se trouva Ice, droit comme un i. Toujours haletant, il se remit en garde, une étrange lueur blanche entourant son arme. Il avait arrêté la boule de feu, il avait protégé la Reine!

« Ice, tenez bon ! s'inquiéta la jeune femme, qui s'avançait pour lui porter un quelconque secours.

\- Ça va… Ça va aller, Majesté, ne vous en faites pas, répondit Ice toujours en garde. Hé toi ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais hors-jeu ? Ramène-toi, enfoiré ! » hurla-t-il à son adversaire vêtu de noir.

La lumière qui émanait de l'épée se fit plus intense encore et devant les yeux étonnés d'Elsa, la lame émoussée se transforma : elle se métamorphosa en long pic de glace parcouru d'écritures dorées et gravées dans la glace et la garde arborait bientôt une croix de cristal violet entouré d'autres pics gelés qui formaient une poignée autour de la main droite d'Ice. L'énigmatique adversaire assista également à la scène et fixait intensément la nouvelle arme du garçon.

« Eh bien alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu fais dans ton froc ? » le provoqua encore un Ice qui avait repris son souffle et son assurance.

Chose incroyable, le combattant se redressa et baissa sa garde. Il avait abandonné tout comportement hostile. Elsa crut même apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage caché par sa capuche. Le mystérieux guerrier se retourna et plongea dans un tourbillon de fumée noire. La seconde d'après, il avait disparu.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses, sans que la Reine n'ose bouger. Ice était resté figé dans sa posture de combat, le regard rivé vers l'endroit où son adversaire avait disparu. Elsa se décida enfin à sortir Ice de sa contemplation stupéfaite.

« Ice ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

\- Il… Il a disparu dans ce vortex, hein ? J'ai pas rêvé ? souffla-t-il presque pour lui-même.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu aussi.

\- Elsa… C'est par ce genre de vortex que je suis arrivé à Arendelle…

\- Pardon ? s'exclama la Reine, souffle par la nouvelle.

\- Mais c'était qui ce type ? » finit par crier Ice, qui ne digérait toujours pas le fait qu'il a peut-être affronté un être lié aux créatures noires.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière eux. Anna et Kristoff accouraient vers eux, la danger étant passé.

« Grande sœur ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda avec inquiétude Anna.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes saufs.

\- Mais enfin, qui est ce type qui attaque les honnêtes marchands de glaçons ? s'emporta la montagnard blond.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ice. Mais il est lié aux créatures noires qui m'ont attaqué. Et la prochaine fois, je ne le laisserai pas s'enfuir comme un sale lâche !

\- La prochaine fois, tu combattras avec ta nouvelle arme, déclara Elsa.

\- Oui…, renchérit Ice en regardant cette épée glacée étrangement similaire à celle de l'homme en noir. C'est étrange, c'est arrivé sans prévenir… C'est magique ?

\- Il semblerait que quelque chose s'est réveillée en toi au contact de ce guerrier et cela s'est manifesté sous la forme de cette arme…, proposa la Reine.

\- Vous croyez qu'une visite chez les trolls soit nécessaire pour savoir ce que c'est ? proposa à son tour Kristoff.

\- Non, ce type est lié aux créatures noires et par conséquent, mon arme également, si c'est vraiment lui qui l'a réveillé. Ta famille de trolls ne doit pas en savoir plus que ça. Mais si cette arme est la mienne alors je jure de devenir fort, de me battre pour retrouver ce type et retrouver mes amis », jura le jeune homme, en brandissant sa Keyblade de glace vers le soleil d'Arendelle.


	9. La jeune fille dans le feu

Bonjour chers lecteurs et merci d'être revenus ou d'être de nouveaux venus, ça fait chaud au cœur! :) Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre tout neuf, bonne lecture et gros bisous! ;)

 _Chapitre 9 :_

 _La jeune fille dans le feu – Key of Light_

« As-tu fini, Olympe ? »

La jeune princesse Powatan se trouvait dans le champ de maïs, à proximité du village et était affairée à la récolte des épis avec sa nouvelle amie. La « fille de l'Hiver » avait été tout de suite acceptée chaleureusement par la pacifique tribu et cerise sur le gâteau, elle leur avait rapporté la fleur sacrée dans la paume fragile de sa main, ce qui facilita d'autant plus son accueil. En entendant son amie brune, la timide rousse sourit, ses longs cheveux flottant dans le vent :

« Oui, Poca', le dernier épi est dans mon panier ! »

Le vent souffla encore et fit valser ses nouveaux vêtements, qui avaient remplacé son uniforme tâché et déchiré. Olympe les avait confectionnés à partir d'une caisse remplie de tissus, échouée mystérieusement sur les berges de la rivière. Elle portait une robe de soie blanche avec un gilet formé de tissu bleu épais et de cuir tanné, à larges manches et épaulettes. Une jupe de cuir brodé de motifs feuillés ainsi qu'une ceinture couvraient son léger jupon et des mocassins bleus protégeaient ses pieds. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que les cours de couture de sa mère lui serviraient autant !

« Si tu as fini, viens avec moi. Kekata veut te voir !

\- Ah ! Très bien, j'arrive ! »

Kekata, shaman et médecin de la tribu, avait pris la jeune Olympe sous son aile à son arrivée et lui avait enseigné certains mystères attachés à la culture amérindienne. S'étant montrée attentive et sérieuse à ses paroles, le vieux sage l'avait désignée comme apprentie, ce qui fut un grand honneur pour Olympe. Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent devant la hutte du vieux shaman et y entrèrent.

« Je suis là, Maître, annonça la jeune renarde.

\- Olympe, mon enfant, te voici. Tiens, je voulais te donner cette baguette pour tes cheveux. Tu l'as si souvent demandée ! « rit le vieux Indien.

Il lui tendit une fine baguette en bois sculptée de figures animales. Au bout de celle-ci, une plume d'oiseau était accrochée ainsi que la fleur d'orchidée bleue, toujours aussi belle. Devant ce magnifique cadeau, Olympe ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« C'est vous qui l'avez faite pour moi ? Oh merci, elle est superbe ! »

Elle sauta au cou de Kekata, ivre de joie.

« Aussi, dit toujours en souriant le vieux sage, j'aimerais te donner ceci. »

Il lui tendit un collier vert semblable à celui de Pocahontas.

« Ce soir sera ton premier contact avec les Grands Esprits et ce collier sera le symbole de ton appartenance à notre tribu. Ils t'accepteront et tu deviendras un membre à part entière de notre tribu et nous pourrons de nouveau te dire : bienvenue parmi nous, finit le vieil homme.

\- Tout… Tout ça pour moi ? Mais c'est trop… ! Je…, commença-t-elle à balbutier. C'est trop d'honneur ! Merci… Merci pour tout… ! »

Et elle laissa échapper quelques larmes de bonheur. Pocahontas soupira avec attendrissement, elle était si émotive !

Ce soir-là, le ciel était rempli d'étoiles et un grand feu flambait au centre du village Indien. Les guerriers Powatans dansaient autour de lui tout en chantant des airs tribaux. Les chants de l'assemblée les accompagnaient et les deux mélodies s'unissaient en un unique chant harmonieux. Il allait haut dans le ciel, vers les Esprits amérindiens protecteurs et bienveillants. La cérémonie d'invocation avait commencé et bien sûr, le stress d'Olympe montait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Elle savait que c'était une épreuve particulière et qu'être nerveuse était normal mais elle s'en voulait presque de stresser comme une perdue. Il n'y avait rien à craindre de ces Esprits mais la peur de rater, de ne pas être acceptée par ces esprits emplissait son cœur. Le vieux Kekata serait déçu en plus…

Le son des tambours s'accéléra, c'était l'heure ! Tendue, Olympe se leva en tremblant et s'avança lentement vers le feu. Elle allait bientôt devoir le toucher, le temps d'un instant… Entrer en contact avec les esprits… Elle déglutit, elle sentait mal à l'aise, elle n'avait pas envie de se brûler et cette peur d'échouer était toujours là… Par instinct, elle regarda derrière son épaule: Kekata ne la quittait pas des yeux et l'encourageait silencieusement. Elle ne devait pas le décevoir, elle devait affronter le feu et les Esprits, son baptême en tant que nouveau membre de la tribu et apprentie shaman. Mue de cette nouvelle volonté, Olympe tendit la main droite vers les flammes, suivant le rythme des tambours, tandis que la gauche, crispée, serrait son collier vert.

Une violente douleur embrasa la peau de ses doigts, et manqua de lui arracher un cri. La chaleur était insupportable et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. La musique tribale avait cessé, la tribu retenait son souffle.

Soudain, sous les yeux de tous, le feu rougeoyant prit des teintes cyan et émeraudes, puis oranges et violettes et de nouveau bleues nuit et vertes feuillage. Olympe, aux premières loges, ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, muette de surprise. Le feu vert tourbillonnait autour de sa main, puis enveloppait la jeune fille entière. Une fraîcheur parcourut alors son corps, comme la naissance d'une nouvelle force en elle. Son manteau de flammes se dissipa finalement et prit la forme des Grands Esprits animaux protecteurs de la tribu, tels le Loup, l'Ours, le Chat sauvage et l'Aigle Royal. Comme pour fêter l'arrivée de ce nouveau membre, les Esprits dansaient autour du feu et entre les spectateurs qui laissaient éclater la joie de les accueillir sur cette basse terre. La cérémonie était une réussite, Olympe était si heureuse et se sentait si légère qu'elle pensait pouvoir voler avec les Esprits...

Un cri la rappela brutalement à la réalité pour la plonger dans un cauchemar. Les Esprits s'étaient arrêtés de danser et faisaient face à des créatures griffues et noires comme la suie qui attaquaient les Powatans. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent d'horreur : c'étaient eux ! Ils l'avaient retrouvée ! Et les Esprits ne pouvaient rien faire, ils ne pouvaient pas les toucher ! L'Apocalypse se déroulait sous ses yeux !Des gerbes de lumière verte spectrales s'attaquaient aux démons noirs tandis que les Powatans qui fuyaient vers les bois.

« Olympe ! »

Que ? Dans la panique ambiante, cette voix claire et décidée semblait arrêter le temps. Qui venait de parler ? Les Esprits et les créatures s'étaient figés, comme hypnotisés.

« Olympe ! N'aies pas peur de les affronter ! Tu as la force de les faire plier ! »

Une étincelle de feu vert se posa sur sa paume et, à son contact, une grande lumière naquit dans la main droite d'Olympe. Elle était si intense que la Powatan rousse dût fermer les yeux.

« Olympe, cette lumière est ta force », intima la voix claire.

Comme si une douce main caressait le dos de la sienne, Olympe trouva le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. L'arme qui avait naquit dans sa main était étrange, entièrement faite de bois clair et solide, taillée comme une clé dont la garde était couverte d'orchidées bleues et roses et de lierre. Ces orchidées bleues étaient les sœurs jumelles de celle qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux. Elle le sentait, les ennemis face à elle mordraient la poussière. Suivant son instinct, Olympe s'élançait vers la masse noire.

C'était une véritable panique au sein de la foule. Ces étranges démons étaient sortis d'un cauchemar des Esprits et leurs griffures étaient insupportables. Agile, Pocahontas courrait sans dommage entre les huttes du village, la peur au ventre. Pourquoi ici et maintenant? La cérémonie s'était très bien déroulée, il n'y avait aucun mauvais présage...! L'image de sa fragile amie Olympe lui revient en mémoire... Elle devait la retrouver! Les créatures l'attaqueraient en premier, elle est seule! Elle fit volte face pour faire demi-tour et fut témoin d'une scène horrible. Un enfant blessé au genou rampait pour se sauver! Et une des créatures se précipitait sur lui! N'écoutant que son cœur et son courage, Pocahontas sauta vers l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras. La créature noire sauta à son tour et changeant de cible, dirigea ses griffes vers la poitrine de la princesse indienne. Mais le monstre n'eût jamais ce qu'il désirait… Olympe, comme une surprise, l'avait détruite en un seul coup. Les autres avaient connu le même sort et les Powatans se rapprochaient du feu toujours vert et agité dans lequel étaient retournés les Esprits, le danger écarté. Olympe tendit la main vers Pocahontas :

« Ça va ?

\- Oui, grâce à toi, répondit-elle avec reconnaissance. Mais comment as-tu fait ? Ces créatures ont mis en fuite nos meilleurs guerriers !

\- Euh… »

Olympe n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à son inattendue victoire que le vieux sage Kekata se précipita vers elles :

« Olympe, ma petite, où as-tu eu cette arme ? demanda-t-il brusquement en saisissant sa main toujours fermé sur la clé étrange.

\- Je… Je n'en sais rien, maître… Je l'ai juste fait…, ne put que dire la jeune fille balbutiante et tremblante. La jeune rousse n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Cette arme si puissante… Très puissante et donnée à peu d'Élus… C'est une…

\- Une Keyblade, oui. »

La voix claire s'était de nouveau élevée et le feu au centre du village dansait de plus belle. Peu à peu, une forme humanoïde apparut en son foyer. Le visage d'une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et vêtue d'une simple robe la remplaça au centre de la fournaise. Vivante, l'image enflammée sourit et sa voix claire se fit entendre pour la troisième fois :

« Olympe, tu es une Élue de la Keyblade, l'arme qui t'a permis de vaincre ces créatures. C'est une arme légendaire, beaucoup la désirent.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je de si exceptionnel ? fit son interlocutrice, désarçonnée par cette brusque nouvelle.

\- Ton cœur a une véritable puissance. C'est sa lumière qui a forgé ta Keyblade. Tu as à présent la force de te battre. Les Ténèbres arrivent par la mer et les Sans-Cœur, créatures noires et terribles, arrivent avec elles. Tu es à présent la seule à les vaincre et à pouvoir protéger ta tribu, ne renonce pas.

\- La mer… ? Vraiment… ? » souffla Olympe, sonnée.

Elle se retourna vers les Powatans derrière elle, inquiétés par cette annonce. Alors elle était la seule à pouvoir les protéger ? De ces Sans-Cœur ? Comment une fille frêle comme elle pouvait-elle accomplir cela ? Il fallait admettre qu'elle s'est malgré tout bien défendue ce soir… Et puis… Cette tribu était sa seconde famille, ils étaient en danger, elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés. Elle a perdu de vue Luna, Ice et Albin à cause des Ténèbres, elle ne savait même pas s'ils étaient encore en vie. Cela la torturait chaque jour, les Sans-Cœur avaient détruit sa vie tranquille et celle de ses amis. Elle ne voulait plus que cela arrive à qui que ce soit, surtout à sa tribu. Elle était la seule à pouvoir les protéger. Elle regarda de nouveau sa Keyblade couverte d'orchidées. « Cette fleur te donnera le courage de retrouver tes amis »,n'est-ce pas, Grand-mère Feuillage ? Pas uniquement, apparemment. Soit. Qu'ils viennent, elle ne va pas les laisser toucher un cheveu des Powatans.

« Très bien, répondit Olympe, la gorge sèche mais la tête haute. Je le ferai !

\- Hum, cette décision ne me surprend guère, approuva la jeune fille dans le feu. Bien, mon rôle ici est terminé. Je dois me retirer à présent, la suite ne dépend plus que de toi. »

Elle commençait à s'effacer quand Olympe l'interpella :

« Attends ! Qui es-tu ? Quel est ton nom, toi qui m'a guidée? »

L'image fût surprise puis sourit de plus belle.

« Je me nomme Naminé. »

~0o0o0o0~

Kaïri sortit de son sommeil en sursaut. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Quel rêve étrange ! Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir mais elle savait qu'il avait été mouvementé… Si, elle se rappelait le visage d'une fille. Rousse. Avec des lunettes rondes… Et c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Olivia ? Orphée ? Rien à faire, elle ne s'en souvenait pas… La jeune princesse de Cœur décida de sortir de son lit et de marcher dans les couloirs de la Tour pour se calmer. Elle ne pourrait jamais se rendormir avec un cœur qui battait la chamade comme ça. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 3h30. Grr… Ça va être génial pour la séance d'entraînement de 6h. Elle va avoir l'air d'un zombi ! Quand même, c'était la première fois qu'un de ses rêves était si violent… Peut-être devait-elle en parler ? Oui, elle croit que cela lui ferait du bien… Tant pis, elle allait réveiller Albin ! Elle et le jeune homme étaient devenus de bons amis au bout de quelques jours, et le connaissant, il lui pardonnera sûrement pour ce réveil prématuré…

Kaïri ouvrit la porte de la chambre du mouton et s'assit au bord du lit. Albin était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, sa tête ne dépassait même pas. Un peu gênée, Kaïri l'appela et le secoua un peu. N'ayant pas de réponse après plusieurs minutes, elle s'énerva et tira d'un coup sec les draps… Plusieurs coussins et un polochon avaient pris la place du garçon. Bordel ! Albin s'était enfui de la Tour Mystérieuse !

 _Bon, honnêtement, j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir bien vendu mes idées dans ce chapitre... Je me suis sentie maladroite en l'écrivant, désolée... Donc donnez-moi votre avis! Positive ou négatives, du moment que c'est constructif, les remarques sont les bienvenues! :)_


	10. Départ vers d'autres mondes

Coucou tout le monde, c'est encore moiiiii, Miss PandaManga! :p Merci de continuer à me suivre! N'hésitez pas à commenter ce nouveau chapitre looonnng! :)

Bonne lecture! :)

 _Chapitre 10 :_

 _Départ vers d'autres mondes – Sora_

La nuit était encore magnifique, ce soir-là. Les innombrables étoiles des Mondes embrasaient le ciel de la Ville de Traverse. Luna ne se lassait pas de l'admirer… Venir sur le toit de l'horloge de Deuxième Quartier et observer les étoiles apparaître une à une avec le soir qui tombait, était devenu un rituel quotidien pour elle. Même si Gepetto n'aimait pas trop qu'elle aille dans un Quartier infesté de Sans-Cœur, ces créatures noires avides de dévorer le cœur des autres à défaut d'en avoir un. L'une d'entre elles lui avait laissé une cicatrice à la cheville lors de l'attaque à Shibuya, qu'elle cache sous le cuir de ses bottes noires. Luna avait d'ailleurs échangé son uniforme sali contre une jupe violette avec des étoiles colorées et des mitaines noires. Un haut violet clair à bordures jaunes et blanches avec un large col découvrait un peu ses épaules et se finissait en queue de pie. Il n'y avait pas de lycée ici, autant quitter l'uniforme ! Même si ce n'était pas un de ses endroits préférés, cela lui manquait un peu. Mais plus que tout, c'étaient Olympe, Ice et Albin qui lui manquaient horriblement. Que faisaient-ils ? Où étaient-ils ? Son regard bleu et mélancolique interrogeait les étoiles sans espoir de réponse. Si seulement elle pouvait partir… Aller les chercher… Mais elle était coincée ici, dans un univers enchanteur, certes, mais sans eux.

De petits bruits de pas la sortirent de sa mélancolie et sa contemplation astrale. Surprise par ce bruit singulier, elle tourna son regard vers l'échelle par laquelle elle est montée et y vit une tête de petit garçon brun avec un chapeau de tissu beige et une plume rouge piquée dedans.

« Pinocchio ! s'exclama-t-elle, soudainement prise par l'anxiété. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce quartier ? C'est super dangereux !

\- Je sais mais le dîner est presque prêt et comme tu ne revenais pas, je me suis dit que je devais aller te prévenir ! répondit le garçonnet souriant et fier de lui.

\- Tu es fou, ma parole ! Descends vite, on rentre ! »

La jeune fille sauta de la plate-forme et atterrit sans encombre au pied de l'échelle. Elle prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras et courut à travers la place en espérant que… Non, trop tard, des Ombres apparaissaient déjà, prêtes à attraper leurs jambes, à les griffer… Vite, il fallait arriver à la Grande porte… ! Horreur ! De gros Vautours bloquaient l'accès ! Les Ombres en profitèrent et réussirent à encercler les deux jeunes gens, dont le cadet ne se rendait toujours pas compte du danger qui les entouraient.

Luna tenta de repousser la masse noire grouillante par des coups de poing et de pied mais c'était comme si elle frappait dans le vide. La mâchoire serrée, elle commençait à s'énerver. C'était comme à Shibuya, le scénario se répétait : elle était de nouveau encerclée, impuissante. Et elle avait Pinocchio dans les bras ! Une solution, par pitié ! Ou un miracle, n'importe qu… !

À cet instant, elle n'en revenait toujours pas que ses prières silencieuses aient marché. Mais elle prêta à peine attention à ce détail et se faufila dans la mince brèche dans le cercle de Ténèbres , une échappatoire vers une porte cachée dans le muret en face d'elle. Les Sans-Cœur étaient forts mais peu malins et parfois peu agiles. Contrairement à Luna dont les muscles avaient gagné en efficacité grâce à ses balades quotidiennes sur les toits de la ville. En trois pas chassés et deux bonds bien placés sur les murets, elle avait presque surpris la troupe infernale et s'engouffra dans la Ruelle et ne se priva pas pour claquer la porte aux nez (s'ils en ont) des Sans-Cœur.

La Ruelle de la Ville de Traverse était paisible. Seul le bruit de l'eau du canal qui y coulait dérangeait le silence qui y régnait. Les lampions multicolores éclairaient les pavés et les terrasses de l'hôtel du Deuxième Quartier d'une lumière tamisée. Luna laissa échapper l'air bloqué dans ses poumons, essoufflée par cette brève course et cette montée de stress. Elle s'assit à même le sol, le dos contre la porte qui les avait sauvés. Pinocchio, libéré des bras de la jeune fille, regardait avec étonnement ce nouvel environnement. Résidant du Premier Quartier, le seul épargné par les Sans-Cœur et donc le seul où la sécurité était assurée, il n'avait jamais vu cette partie de la ville. C'était presque un nouveau monde pour lui ! Il s'empressa de l'explorer sans prêter attention à la demande de Luna :

« Mais enfin, Pinocc' ! Où tu vas ? C'est dangereux ! »

Bon sang ! Ils avaient échappé de justesse à une horde de Sans-Cœur ! S'ils en recroisaient dans cette ruelle étroite, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau ! Surtout si Pinocchio continue à exprimer sa joie d'enfant si bruyamment et en courant partout ! L'enfant était déjà à l'autre bout de la Ruelle lorsque Luna entendit distinctement un joli « Plouf ! ». Oui. Pinocchio venait de tomber dans le canal et se faisait emporter par le faible courant dans un tunnel sombre provoquant son hilarité et une grande inquiétude chez Luna.

« Hi hi ! Luna, c'est rigolo, viens ! s'exclama le garçon en salopette.

\- Hiiiii ! Attends, Pinocc' ! » ne put s'empêcher de crier la jeune fille.

Sans hésiter, elle sauta dans le canal peu profond. L'eau lui arrivait à peine aux genoux mais Pinocchio était, lui, beaucoup plus petit qu'elle. Et s'il se cognait la tête et restait sous l'eau … ? Chassant ces pensées, elle s'engouffra dans le tunnel.

« Luna ! Viens vite ! »

La voix du garçonnet résonnait et guidait la jeune fille dans le noir, à travers les clapotis de l'eau.

« C'est super joli ! »

Une lumière douce, un peu verdâtre, parvient enfin à ses yeux et une étrange pièce s'ouvrit devant elle. C'était une grotte faite de gros galets verts, où de rares colonnes rocheuses soutenaient le plafond. Les deux torches laissées là suffisaient à éclairer toute l'entité rocheuse et à lui donner une atmosphère apaisante. Le mince filet d'eau aux pieds de Luna finissait de parfaire cette atmosphère de calme.

« Hé ! Luna, viens voir ! » intervint un Pinocchio joyeux, qui lui faisait signe derrière une paroi.

La jeune brune suivit le garçon dans l'extension de la grotte et découvrit un mur peint aux couleurs du ciel nocturne. Le fils de Gepetto s'était assis pour l'observer avec un air béat. Épuisée et fascinée par l'étrange toile, Luna décida de le rejoindre dans sa contemplation.

« Dis, Pinocc'. Tu connaissais l'existence de cette grotte avant de venir ? demanda Luna après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Papa m'en avait un peu parlé. Traverse était très habitée, il y a encore peu de temps. Il y avait quelques guerriers et il paraît qu'ils s'entraînaient ici. C'est tout ce que je savais.

\- Oh. Je vois… Le dîner doit être froid à l'heure qu'il est… », finit par relever Luna.

De petits clapotis se firent entendre au bout d'un moment. Ce n'étaient pas ceux produits par des gouttelettes qui tomberaient du plafond mais plutôt ceux de pas dans l'eau. Une voix s'éleva alors :

« Oh hé ! Pinocchio ? Tu es là ? »

C'était une voix jeune, un peu grave. Des notes de candeur y résonnaient, la rendant toute particulière. En l'entendant, Pinocchio se leva hâtivement et précipita vers elle : « Sora ! ». Intriguée et soucieuse du garçonnet, Luna le suivit plus lentement et entendit des brides de conversation :

« Ça alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, Sora !

\- Oui ! Et toi, tu es devenu un vrai petit garçon ! »

Luna finit par sortir de l'extension rocheuse et vit devant Pinocchio, les pieds dans l'eau, un garçon aux cheveux châtains coiffés en pétard, qui avait à peu près son âge. Sa tenue était entièrement noire avec des bordures rouges voyantes*, mais le plus frappant était ses énormes chaussures jaunes et noires. La jeune fille se demandait si c'était une illusion d'optique ou s'il avait réellement une pointure de clown… Le garçon finit par tourner ses yeux d'un bleu azur pur vers Luna.

« Oh ! Salut ! Moi, c'est Sora ! Tu dois être Luna, c'est ça ? se présenta-t-il joyeusement et avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui c'est ça ! Contente de te rencontrer, Sora. Tu es un ami de Pinocchio ? demanda Luna en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Tout à fait ! Je l'ai aidé, lui et son père, il n'y a pas si longtemps ! Au fait, Gepetto m'envoie vous chercher, il est super inquiet !

\- C'est ma faute, confessa la fille aux étoiles. J'ai traîné dans le Deuxième Quartier à l'heure du dîner. Pinocchio a cru bon de venir me chercher seul et on a fini par être poursuivis par les Sans-Cœur. Et dans notre fuite, on s'est retrouvé ici.

\- Luna est super rapide, elle a semé les Sans-Cœur en moins de deux ! s'écria Pinocchio, comme pour la défendre.

\- Oh, c'est vrai? OK, ça ne fais rien. L'important est que vous soyez sains et saufs ! Venez, je vais vous escorter jusqu'au Premier Quartier. »

~0o0o0o0~

Une fois la porte du Premier Quartier franchie sans aucun Sans-Cœur pour leur barrer la route, Pinocchio et Luna s'élancèrent vers Gepetto qui les attendait fébrilement.

« Pinocchio ! Luna ! Quelle joie, vous n'avez rien ! s'exclama le vieil homme en les prenant dans ses bras.

\- Pardon, Gepetto… Je n'aurais pas dû rester si tard à regarder les étoiles ! s'excusa la jeune fille.

\- Ne te fais pas un sang d'encre pour ça, répondit le sculpteur de bois en posant sa main sur la tête. Le plus important est que vous n'aillez rien ! Merci infiniment Sora, de me les avoir ramenés, enchaîna-t-il.

\- De rien, je suis toujours là pour rendre service ! » fit Sora en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête de hérisson et avec un grand sourire.

Après des quelques petites réprimandes de Gepetto pour les deux aventuriers du soir, Sora finit par déclarer :

« Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je vais devoir vous laisser…

\- Tu pars déjà ? s'inquiéta Pinocchio.

\- Oui, je dois encore m'entraîner pour avoir mon diplôme de Maître de la Keyblade, répondit Sora joyeusement.

\- Keyblade ?... Attends, tu pars ? Mais tu pars où ? demanda Luna.

\- Oh ! Dans d'autres mondes, pour les explorer et m'entraîner... J'y vais grâce au vaisseau Gummi ! dit Sora, le plus simplement du monde.

\- Ah…

\- Vas-y, Luna. »

La jeune fille aux barrettes se retourna brusquement vers Gepetto, étonnée. Il la regardait avec compassion et hocha la tête, comme s'il avait ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle sourit en réponse et prit la main droite de Sora dans les siennes :

« S'il te plaît, Sora ! Emmène-moi avec toi !

\- Pardon ? ne put que répondre le jeune homme désarçonné.

\- Gepetto a dû te le raconter, reprit la jeune fille en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mon monde a sombré dans les Ténèbres, et moi et mes amis avons été séparés. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont vivants, perdus dans les Mondes. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi les chercher avec toi, Sora ! »

Oh bon sang, Sora aurait juré qu'il avait déjà vu ce regard déterminé quelque part… Une certaine Kaïri lui en avait déjà lancé. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il répondit, sans aucune hésitation :

« Bien sûr, viens, tu es la bienvenue !

\- Merci ! Merci infiniment !

\- Quoi ? Tu pars aussi, Luna ? »

Elle se retourna vers Pinocchio qui, cette fois, était en pleurs. Luna eut un énorme pincement au cœur. Elle s'agenouilla, son visage à hauteur de celui du garçonnet :

« Pardonne-moi Pinocchio, déclara-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis une méchante « grande sœur », je t'abandonne pour un temps. Je te promets de revenir le plus vite possible, je te le promets. Avec Ice, Olympe et Albin. Tu verras, ils sont très gentils ! Mais ils sont perdus, je dois aller les chercher…

\- Re… Reviens… viiite, d'ac… d'accord ? ne put qu'articuler Pinocchio, secoué de sanglots.

\- Oui, c'est promis… Promis, répondit la jeune fille en serrant le garçon contre son cœur. Je t'adore, petit frère, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Ouiii…

\- Merci pour tout, Gepetto, continua-t-elle. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue dans ce nouveau monde.

\- Je t'en prie, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Reviens-nous vite avec tes amis.

\- C'est promis. Je reviendrai le plus vite possible. »

Luna Whitestar partit alors vers Sora, qui s'était un peu éloigné.

« Tu es prête ?

\- On ne peut plus prête ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

Les deux adolescents s'élancèrent alors vers le vaisseau Gummi qui les attendait à la sortie de la ville, laissant Gepetto et son fils et partant vers de nouveaux mondes.

*oui, ce sont les vêtements que Sora dans KH3 selon les trailers! :p En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu! :)


	11. Poêle à frire et retrouvailles

Chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais posté, mes amis! Profitez-en! Et merci encore de me suivre! :)

Bonne lecture! :)

 _Chapitre 11 :_

 _Poêle à frire et retrouvailles – The Rustling Forest_

« Argh, Sora ! Où t'as où ton permis, sérieux ? s'exclama Luna, les yeux exorbités par la peur.

\- Désolé… D'habitude, c'est Donald qui conduit », s'excusa un Sora penaud.

Le vaisseau Gummi venait d'esquiver de justesse un énième astéroïde et Luna avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux en une demi-seconde. Sora était plutôt maladroit pour la navigation et le mot était faible.

« Je me demande comment ils ont pu accepter de te laisser seul pour piloter le Gummi…, continua Luna.

\- Oh ça va les sarcasmes ! rit Sora. Dingo et Donald me font confiance ! Enfin, Donald, un peu moins mais bon… !

\- Le canard hystérique ? Hé hé ! Je suis sûre qu'il est sympa, malgré le caractère de cochon que tu m'as décrit !

\- Et toi, je t'imaginais moins sarcastique !

\- Mais j'y peux rien si ta conduite est flippante ! »

Et les deux bruns éclatèrent de rire. Malgré qu'en une heure de voyage, ils s'étaient chamaillés quatre fois pour des broutilles, ils s'entendaient très bien. Luna n'aurait jamais imaginé rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi chaleureux et accueillant. Sora était une boule d'énergie et de lumière permanente et il était aussi d'optimisme maladif. Entre deux hoquets, celui-ci demanda à sa nouvelle coéquipière :

« Dis, Luna, est-ce que tu peux jeter un coup d'œil à la carte du ciel ? Juste pour éviter de nous perdre…

\- À vos ordres, capitaine ! » répondit Luna en souriant.

La carte des Mondes était comme l'Univers, infinie. En observant le ciel à la Ville de Traverse, la jeune fille s'était imaginée une multitude de mondes mais pas qu'ils étaient si proches les uns des autres ! Sora lui avait confié qu'il était déjà retourné dans la moitié des mondes qu'il connaissait en seulement une semaine.

« Hum, avec l'astéroïde, on a dévié de quelques kilomètres par rapport à notre trajectoire initiale. Le Pays des Merveilles est derrière nous, maintenant, commenta la jeune fille brune en se concentrant sur l'écran de la carte. On se dirige à présent vers le Domaine Enchanté mais…

\- Le Domaine Enchanté ? »

À la vitesse de l'éclair, Sora avait quitté son siège pour se retrouver à côté d'elle, le nez sur l'écran.

« Euh oui… ? Et ?

\- On y va ? »

En prononçant cette phrase, Sora releva la tête, les yeux pétillants d'étoiles et un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Pinocchio faisait la même tête lorsqu'il demandait à sa « grande sœur » d'aller lui acheter des bonbons…

« Eh bien…

\- S'il te plaît ! Je n'y suis jamais allé ! » supplia-t-il.

Son sourire s'était élargi et ses yeux se faisaient plus innocents que jamais.

« Sora, tu sais que je n'ai pas d'arguments pour te dire non ?

\- Ouiiii ! On y va ! On y va ! » s'exclama l'adolescent retombé en enfance.

Sora revint rapidement à sa place de pilote avant que le Gummi ne rencontre un autre astéroïde et se dirigea franchement vers le Domaine Enchanté, monde féerique et médiéval.

Cependant, au moment de descendre pour explorer ce nouveau monde, Sora se tourna, avec un air grave sur le visage, vers Luna qui le suivait :

« Euh, tu sais, il y a certainement des Sans-Cœur ou pire ici. Ça serait peut-être plus prudent si tu rest…

\- Si je restais ici ? Alors là, mon pote, pas question ! D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà mon arme ! »

Elle lui mit sous le nez une forme sombre, facilement identifiable.

« T'as pris la poêle à frire du vaisseau ?

\- Exactement ! Et pour avoir menacé une fois Ice avec, je peux t'assurer que c'est une super arme ! »

Cette crêpe party restera à jamais dans sa mémoire… Surtout au moment où Ice s'est retrouvé avec deux crêpes et la poêle sur la tête, en lui hurlant qu'elle était la pire cuisinière de tous les temps, tandis qu'Albin était couvert de farine et qu'Olympe essayait de sauver les crêpes déjà faites. Elle en riait encore.

« Je crois que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis… », conclut Sora, devant la motivation sans faille de son amie.

De petites falaises grises recouvertes de verdure surplombaient une étendue d'eau et la clairière dans laquelle les deux jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés. Il y avait quelques arbres dont le feuillage formait des carrés ou des ronds parfaits, comme s'ils avaient été coupés par un jardinier méticuleux. Le lieu était si différent de la Ville de Traverse que Luna prit plusieurs secondes pour observer le paysage, bouche bée et enchantée. Mais le plus enthousiaste des eux était sans doute Sora. Il courait et grimpait partout, fouillant le moindre recoin, regardait le moindre brin d'herbe. On aurait dit un enfant qui découvre un nouveau terrain de jeu.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sora arrêta de se rouler dans l'herbe et rejoignit Luna au bord de l'étang. Elle souriait mais avait l'air un peu perdu.

« Bon, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de Sans-Cœur ici, commença Sora.

\- En tout cas, pas dans ce secteur. Surtout avec le boucan que tu as fait ! rit Luna.

\- Ça suffit ! répondit-il en tirant la langue. Et tes amis ?

\- Pas ici non plus, dit-elle en reprenant son air perdu.

\- Continuons à avancer, reprit le jeune homme en pointant un chemin entouré par les falaises, on trouvera sûrement quelque chose !

\- Je te suis », répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils finirent par sortir de la forêt et débouchèrent sur un imposant pont de pierre qui menait à un château médiéval construit tout en hauteur.

« Il y a peut-être des gens qui ont vu tes amis, là-bas, déclara le jeune Élu de la Keyblade en désignant la bâtisse.

\- Sûrement… Le premier arrivé à la porte a gagné ! » lança Luna.

Elle partit à toute vitesse, talonnée par Sora qui se disait scandalisé par sa tricherie mais qui ne s'en amusait pas moins. L'adolescente ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait lancé ce défi. C'était juste comme ça, pour s'amuser. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait des choses juste pour s'amuser. Mais ça semblait si naturel lorsque Sora était à ses côtés, comme s'il marchait dans n'importe quelle blague, comme s'il ne jugeait rien et prenait tout comme cela venait. Décidément oui, Sora était d'une lumière incroyable…

« Allez Sora ! Tu veux te faire battre par une fille ? l'interrogea Luna en riant.

\- Je proteste ! Tu as tric… LUNA ! ATTENTION ! »

Une gerbe de flammes vertes et noires jaillit des pierres et enflamma de part et d'autre le pont, barrant le chemin à Luna, qui s'était arrêtée à temps. Sans l'intervention du jeune homme, elle serait sans doute en train de brûler à l'heure qu'il était.

« Derrière moi ! » lui ordonna-t-il, son arme, la Keyblade Chaîne Royale, au poing.

Luna ne se fit pas prier deux fois et s'en fut rapidement derrière son ami, en position de défense avec sa poêle. Un rire diabolique jaillit du feu et une ombre grandit dans le brasier, se faisant gigantesque et prenant une forme humaine. Apparut une femme de haute taille dont la coiffe cachait entièrement ses cheveux et était surmontée de terribles cornes noires. Un imposant et large manteau noir et violet couvrait l'intégralité de son corps mince et elle tenait dans sa main droite un sceptre orné d'une boule de cristal vert. Malgré la beauté de glace de son visage, l'expression qu'elle y affichait donnait l'impression à Luna qu'elle allait les dévorer sur place…

« Maléfique ! s'emporta Sora.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, je ne pensais pas te voir ici, stupide Porteur de Clé. Tu me facilites la tâche en te jetant dans la gueule du loup…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, sorcière ? demanda ledit Porteur de Clé, sans prêter attention aux menaces de la ténébreuse fée.

\- Comme si j'allais te répondre, sombre idiot… Oh. Tu as amené une amie, sourit Maléfique en remarquant Luna. Une bien frêle guerrière à ce que je vois, continua-t-elle en se téléportant derrière la jeune fille. Mais son cœur est fort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu feras un Sans-Cœur intéressant. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction des adolescents, Maléfique s'empara du bras de la jeune fille et l'attira vers un vortex de Ténèbres. Luna, malgré la terreur, ne se laissa pas faire et décocha un coup de poêle sur les doigts fins de la diabolique femme. Celle-ci lâcha la jeune brune dans un râle douloureux et sa captive se retrouva vite auprès de Sora. Fulminante de rage, Maléfique leva son menaçant sceptre :

« Vous allez subir ma colère, stupides avortons ! Amenez-les-moi à la Montagne Interdite, mort ou vifs ! ordonna-t-elle à la horde de Sans-Cœur et de cochons en armures qu'elle venait d'invoquer.

\- À vos ordres ! Pour Maléfique ! » hurla un des gardes porcins.

Toute l'armée des Ténèbres chargea les deux jeunes gens. Le pont en trembla sur ses fondations. Tout en tentant d'avancer vers la porte du château, Sora éliminait les lignes de Sans-Cœur sans trop d'efforts tandis que Luna repoussait, avec le dos de sa poêle, ceux qui avaient réussi à passer à travers les coups du jeune homme.

« Luna ! Cours au château te mettre à l'abri ! suggéra fortement Sora tout en fauchant un Jazz Pourpre.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse tout seul dans cette galère ! Et toi, dégage ! » s'emporta-t-elle en écrasant le groin d'un cochon contre le métal de sa poêle.

Furieux et énervé par la douleur, le soldat de Maléfique vit rouge et chargea de nouveau, surprenant Luna. Elle resta figée sur place. Un filet de sang colora le granite du pont.

« SORA ! »

Le garçon s'était interposé entre la lame noire du cochon et son amie et en récolta un belle entaille au bras. Devant cette scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, Luna reprit ses esprits et tira Sora vers le château.

« On bat en retraite ! »

Sora, encore sonné, ne put que hocher la tête et soutenu par son amie, se mit à courir vers la porte médiéval de bois et de fer comme seul salut. Les troupes ennemies se précipitèrent sur leurs talons. Le bruit des boules d'énergie qui se formaient et des plaques des armures qui se frottaient l'une sur l'autre faisait battre encore plus fort le cœur affolé de Luna. La peur emplissait déjà son esprit tout entier lorsqu'un son plus terrible encore s'éleva dans les airs :

« Imbéciles ! Vous n'êtes même pas capables de rattraper deux nourrissons boiteux ! Je suis obligée de tout faire moi-même ! Que les ronces s'élèvent ! »

Les quelques ronces qui avaient réussi à introduire leurs racines entre les pierres du pont se mirent à grossir de plus en plus vite, devinrent monstrueuses et leurs épines se firent grosses comme des pieux. Leurs racines triplèrent de volume et firent tomber une partie du pont. Les secousses envoyèrent Sora et Luna au tapis et devant leurs yeux, la porte qui n'était qu'à un mètre d'eux, fut recouverte de végétal sombre et épineux. Les ennemis qui avaient survécu à la chute du pont se rapprochaient dangereusement. Luna s'empressa de ramasser sa poêle et Sora mais celui-ci refusa son soutien. Il se releva sans trop de peine et sortit une étrange bouteille verte de ses poches.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Luna. Reste en arrière, déclara-t-il après avoir vidé la bouteille. Je vais les exterminer. »

Le jeune homme s'élança, laissant la jeune fille aux barrettes, les bras ballants et les yeux perdus dans le vide. Sora était décidément très fort. Maintenant que la lutte devenait inévitable, il devenait un mur infranchissable. Aucun ennemi ne pouvait passer entre les mailles de son filet, ils mordaient tous la poussière. C'était impressionnant… Il avait raison, c'était peut-être trop dangereux pour elle de sortir du Gummi… Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se rendre utile à présent. Même si Sora lui dirait qu'elle était loin d'être inutile, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. La jeune fille osa de nouveau regarder le champ de bataille. Presque tous les pions placés par Maléfique avait été défaits.

Cependant Luna sentait que quelque chose clochait… C'était presque trop facile… Attendez, depuis combien de temps les ronces sont-elles si grosses ? Elles étaient, en effet, quinze fois plus grosses qu'à l'origine, de véritables tentacules de monstre marin hérissées de pics. C'était pas normal, pas normal du tout…

Lorsque le jeune Élu de la Chaîne Royale détruisit la dernière Ombre, une des plantes monstrueuse se mit à onduler et se jeta sur Sora, telle un serpent sur une souris. Il était de dos, il ne voyait rien…

« NOOOOONNN ! »

Quand le jeune homme entendit le cri de son amie, elle était déjà dans son dos, sa poêle levée pour frapper la ronce. Un bruit sourd résonna jusque dans ses oreilles. La ronce avait été tranchée nette et avait été propulsée dans les airs, un tourbillon d'étoiles l'emportant avec lui.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda maladroitement Sora.

\- Au…Aucune idée, répondit une Luna tremblante en se retournant. J'ai… J'ai frappé avec la poêle et elle s'est mise à briller… »

À la place de l'ustensile de cuisine, dans les mains de son amie, se tenait une étrange arme. La garde sculptée représentait deux comètes multicolores qui se rejoignaient en un cristal blanc à partir duquel commençait la lame. Elle ressemblait, elle aussi, à une sinueuse comète blanche tirant sur le gris argent. Au bout de la comète trônait un croissant de lune d'or tranchant.

« Une Keyblade, murmura-t-il.

\- Une Keyblade ? » répéta Luna, incrédule.

Très étonnée, son regard faisait des allers-retours entre sa nouvelle arme et celle de Sora. Mais elle ne ressemblait pas à une clé…!

Des grondements, assourdissants et glaçant le sang comme le tonnerre, parvinrent à leurs oreilles : les ronces ondulaient toutes en même temps !

« Elles sont TOUTES vivantes ! cria la jeune fille.

\- Vite, au château ! ordonna Sora devant la situation désespérée.

\- Mais la porte… ! Elle est toujours bloquée !

\- T'es prête à couper toutes ces lianes ? fit le garçon avec un sourire moqueur.

\- … Ouais ! »

La lourde porte explosa vers l'intérieur de la bâtisse médiévale, des morceaux de ronces furent projetés jusqu'au milieu de la salle du trône déserte. Mais les deux amis, une fois entrés, ne jetèrent pas un regard à la salle et couraient en direction des étages afin d'échapper aux énormes ronces qui les poursuivaient. Elles entraient partout, par les meurtrières, par les rares fenêtres en détruisant leurs vitraux, par les fissures des murs…

« Hiii ! Ça va mal finir, je le sens !

\- Tais-toi et cours ! »

Les ronces gagnaient encore plus de terrain au fur et à mesure des secondes et les adolescents pouvaient sentir leurs épines chatouiller leurs dos. Ils pensaient qu'ils ne trouveraient aucun abri jusqu'à apercevoir sur une porte semblait intouchée par les ronces de Maléfique.

« Par ici !»

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce avec précipitation et refermèrent la porte aussi sec.

« Décidément, cette technique marche à tous les coups… », remarqua Luna.

Reprenant leurs esprits après cette course effrénée, les deux Porteurs de Clé observèrent un peu mieux la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'était une petite chambre aussi déserte que le reste du château dont les imposants murs étaient décorés de riches tapisseries. Un grand lit à baldaquin couvert de satin et de soie bleus y trônait, près de grandes arches ouvertes vers le ciel et la forêt et qui laissaient une brise entrer. La lumière transparaissait partout sauf au fond de la pièce où se trouvait une cheminée noire, sinistre et angoissante. Fait fascinant et rassurant, les ronces ne tentaient pas de rentrer par les arches. Trop en hauteur peut-être ?

« Aucune de Sans-Cœur non plus… Étrange après tout ça. Cette Maléfique nous aurait fait poursuivre jusqu'au bout de ce monde, non ? demanda Luna.

\- Oui. Peu importe le temps ou le lieu pour elle, elle nous lâchera pas… Peut-être qu'elle ne peut pas accéder à cette chambre…

\- Tu veux dire… Qu'elle ne la connaît pas ?

\- Non. C'est pas ça…, dit Sora qui se rapprocha des arches, comme mélancolique. Il… fait bon, ici. C'est lumineux… C'est peut-être pour ça que ses sbires n'y ont pas accès et elle non plus… Au moins, on peut se reposer un moment… »

À peine Sora avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une comète verte et bleue passa par une arche, à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Elle s'écrasa avec un grand fracas au centre de la pièce, à quelques pas de Luna. Un juron de douleur se fit entendre au travers de la lumière stellaire qui en émanait et qui se dissipait peu à peu. Bientôt, sur le sol froid de la chambre, apparut un garçon agenouillé, un peu secoué. Ses boucles blondes indomptables cachaient presque l'ambre de ses yeux et il dût les écarter pour espérer voir quelque chose. Sora allait se précipiter pour l'aider à se relever lorsqu'il remarqua que le nouveau venu ne faisait rien pour l'enlever, malgré la poussière qui s'était déposé sur sa cravate pleine de mandalas colorés ainsi que sur sa veste violette et son pantalon rouge et noir… Son attention était toute tournée vers son amie aux barrettes…

Après des mois, c'est sûr, elle avait changé.

Après des mois, c'est sûr, il avait changé.

Mais c'était elle, sans aucun doute.

Mais c'était lui, sans aucun doute.

Ces barrettes dans ses cheveux…

Cette tête de mouton blond…

Quel soulagement, elle était vivante… !

Quel soulagement, il était vivant… !

Et Luna fut la première à hurler de joie :

« ALBIN ! C'est bien toi, Albin !

\- Luna ! »

Et les deux compagnons se sautèrent au cou.

« Quelle joie, t'es vivant ! J'ai eu si peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave !

\- Si tu savais ! J'en ai bavé quand même ! Je te retrouve enfin !

\- Et Ice et Olympe ? Tu sais où ils sont ?

\- Non pas encore mais si on a pu se retrouvé, on peut les retrouver aussi !

\- Alors, c'est toi, Albin. Enchanté ! intervint Sora en lui tendant la main et en souriant.

\- Oh ! Albin, je te présente Sora. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu voyager à travers les mondes… et te retrouver !

\- Enchanté de même, Sora, renchérit Albin en lui serrant la main. Je te connais déjà un peu, Kaïri m'a tant parlé de toi et de ton ami Riku !

\- Tu as rencontré Kaïri ?

\- Oui, chez Maître Yen Sid où j'étais cloîtré jusqu'à ce que je lui « emprunte » son Fragment d'étoile… »

À ces mots, il leur montra un cristal en forme d'étoile bleue, frappée d'un éclair vert. Sora n'avait jamais vu cet objet mais apparemment, il pouvait remplacer un vaisseau Gummi…

« Cloîtré ? Il ne voulait pas te laisser sortir ? finit par demander le garçon aux cheveux en pétards.

\- Oui, il prétendait que les mondes étaient trop dangereux pour quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté.

\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu sais. On vient de se faire poursuivre par des ronces géantes ! ironisa Luna en pointant la porte du pouce.

\- Mais tu as de la chance d'avoir atterri directement chez Yen Sid, dis donc !

\- Hum, pas tout à fait, c'est un certain diable roux qui m'a amené jusqu'à lui…

\- Et le diable roux n'aime pas qu'on lui désobéisse ! » lui répondit une voix caverneuse.

Une assourdissante explosion se fit entendre et la cheminée noire vit un magnifique feu jaillir de son âtre. Ce feu dansa, dansa et finit par sortir, lécha les pierres du sol. Il semblait être vivant, comme un être habillé de flammes oranges et jaunes. Le feu se déplaça lentement, comme s'il marchait, vers les adolescents tétanisés par ce qui se passait. Puis, deux lueurs vertes, flamboyantes et vives comme l'émeraude, s'allumèrent dans le brasier. Comme deux yeux empreints de colère.

« Maléfique ? s'inquiéta Luna, prête à invoquer sa Keyblade.

\- Non, mais on en est pas loin ! rit Sora aux éclats, nullement apeuré par la créature.

\- Sora… ! » se plaignit soudainement la voix devenue beaucoup moins caverneuse et beaucoup plus agréable à entendre.

Les flammes se dissipèrent, laissant place à l'être qui se trouvait en leur sein : un jeune homme mince en manteau noir et dont les cheveux roux n'avaient jamais entendu parler de la gravité terrestre.

« Tu m'as fait rater mon entrée, espèce de hérisson surexcité ! se plaignit de nouveau le maître des flammes.

\- Désolé mais c'est tellement facile quand on te connaît, Lea ! explosa de rire ledit hérisson.

\- Bon, bref… Je te cherchais, toi, annonça-t-il à Albin, l'œil noir.

\- Ah oui ? Je m'en doutais, tu sais…, répondit avec aplomb son interlocuteur.

\- Sans blague. Espèce de crétin inconscient… ! fulmina Lea. Tu te rends compte du sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait ? Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi !

\- Je suis toujours en vie, je te signale ! Je suis assez fort pour y arriver et affronter les mondes ! J'ai même retrouvé Luna sans aide !

\- Et alors ? Ça ne change pas le sujet ! On était peur d'inquiétude… Tu comprends ça au moins ?

\- Je… ! s'interrompit Albin, réfléchissant aux derniers mots de Lea. Je… Je… Pardon… Je ne pensais pas…

\- Tu ne pensais pas ? Mais tu crois que Maître Yen Sid t'a retenu pour le plaisir ou quoi…? s'étrangla Lea. Je comprends que tu veuilles agir seul mais fais nous confiance un peu, hein ?

\- Je suis désolé, annonça piteusement le garçon blond qui sentit les doigts de Lea le décoiffer encore plus.

\- Je te crois. »

Le jeune homme roux se tourna enfin vers la jeune fille brune qui le regardait depuis tout à l'heure avec de grands yeux bleus étonnés. Des barrettes en forme d'étoiles dans les cheveux… Luna Whitestar… Elle était moins souriante que dans la description que lui avait donnée Albin. Il avait dû lui faire peur.

« Salut Luna, je me nomme Lea, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? déclara la Rafale de Flammes en souriant amicalement. Je suis content de te rencontrer ! Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur tout à l'heure… !

\- C'est rien ! reprit la jeune fille qui lui dévoila de jolies dents blanches. Enchantée Lea ! Les amis d'Albin sont mes amis !

\- Ha ha ! Bien sûr… !

\- Et donc Lea, tu étais venu chercher Albin ? demanda Sora, les bras croisés.

\- Oui, ce fugueur ! D'ailleurs, on va vite retourner chez Yen Sid et…

\- Oh oh ! l'interrompit la voix d'Albin.

Celui-ci regardait le Fragment d'étoile avec inquiétude. Il brillait de plus en plus fort !

« Y se passe quoi ? » eût le temps de demander Sora avant que la lumière ne les englobe tous les quatre. La lumière bleue sortit à toute vitesse par l'arche et se perdit dans le ciel du Domaine Enchanté. Dans sa course chaotique, elle emmenait quatre voyageurs à travers des mondes.


	12. Les Ténèbres venues de la mer

_/_

Alors j'ai plusieurs choses à dire: tout d'abord merci de continuer à me suivre, ça me fait trrrèèss plaisir! :) Et MERCI à LilyXXI pour sa dernière review trop choupi! Encore merci cher steak parlant! ;)

Deuxièmement, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais ce mois de novembre est très chargé pour moi niveau boulot donc, voilà du retard. Et en plus, ce chapitre était sensé être plus court mais je l'ai finalement rallongé, donc encore du retard! :)

Troisièmement, et c'est peut-être le plus important, j'espère que ce chapitre, écrit il y a plus d'une semaine, va vous permettre d'échapper un peu au quotidien terrible dans lequel nous vivons depuis vendredi soir. Ces évènements étaient injustes et horribles et je tiens à adresser mon soutien aux familles des victimes si certaines suivent cette fic'.

N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, que ce soit positif ou négatif, c'est une liberté d'opinion et d'expression et elle est immuable. Partageons nos opinions pour mieux nous comprendre et nous respecter.

 _/_

 _Chapitre 12 :_

 _Les Ténèbres venues de la Mer – Enter the Void_

Les marins couraient de part et d'autre du pont, pour calmer les voiles libérées de leurs cordes et maintenir les canons bien attachés, tant la violente tempête faisait hurler le vent et déchaîner la mer. Lui aussi, en tant que mousse sur ce bateau britannique, faisait tout son possible. Bien entendu, la peur hérissait ses cheveux argentés sur sa nuque, à chaque rouleau qui s'écrasait sur la fragile coque de bois. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui le terrifiait le plus. Non… loin de là… Les Ténèbres étaient à bord, il les avait senties sans problème et elles, elles étaient beaucoup plus impressionnantes que cette tempête.

Un nouveau rouleau vint frapper la coque, le bousculant. La corde qu'il tenait lui échappa des mains et lui brûla la peau. Le tonneau qu'elle retenait commença à se promener librement, et non sans violence, à travers le pont. À la seconde où il voulut hurler un avertissement, le tonneau fût stoppé avec aisance par un homme svelte, malgré sa forte carrure, et aux cheveux blonds mi- longs. Celui-ci lança un regard interrogateur au mousse.

« Eh bien, alors ? Je te pensais assez fort pour retenir ces barils, s'étonna-t-il en souriant, malgré la pluie qui lui fouettait le visage.

\- Désolé, la mer me l'a arraché des mains, répondit le mousse en lui montrant ses mains brûlées.

\- Tu n'as pas mal ? l'interrogea l'homme blond en évitant de tomber après une rafale.

\- Hein ? Non, Mr Smith ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va blesser au point de geindre ! rit le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à jacasser ? fit une grosse voix désagréable dans leur dos. Dépêchez-vous de sécuriser ce maudit pont avant qu'il y ait un mort ! »

Un gros bonhomme brun et habillé de violet, fâché d'avoir été obligé de sortir de sa cabine, les sermonnait depuis la barre et ses petits yeux noirs leur lançaient des éclairs.

« Ha ! Viens, Riku ! Finissons le boulot avant que Radcliffe ne vienne nous engueuler encore une fois ! » plaisanta John Smith en se précipitant vers les cordages.

Riku, quant à lui, soutint de son œil turquoise le regard dudit Radcliffe. Oui, Maître Yen Sid avait bien fait de l'envoyer… Les Ténèbres habitaient son cœur gonflé d'orgueil. Cependant, il le savait, il le sentait, il y en avait de plus sombres à bord de ce bateau. Et elles, il ne les avait pas encore trouvées…

~0o0o0o0~

« Ces maudits hommes blancs saccagent la moindre parcelle de la Terre… ! Ils détruisent tout ! Ce ne sont que des barbares ! » explosa le pourtant si sage chef Powatan, une fois avoir entendu le rapport de ses ambassadeurs. Faute de ne pas avoir pu conclure un accord avec les britanniques, les soldats lui rapportaient leurs bavures.

Le brave Kekata se tenait près de lui, accompagné d'Olympe. Le vieil homme lança un regard gêné à son apprentie que celle-ci calma d'un geste de la main. Bien sûr, elle se sentait visée mais ce n'était pas elle qui creusait à tout va et déracinait les arbres. Depuis plusieurs semaines, la forêt souffrait pour un or qui n'existait pas. La plaisanterie avait assez duré comme ça.

« Chef, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi leur parler… »,intervint-elle.

Le chef amérindien arrêta de vociférer et se tourna vers la jeune fille, presque sa petite sœur au sein de la tribu, le visage quelque peu apaisé.

« Pourquoi veux-tu parler avec, fille de l'Hiver ? Ils ne comprennent rien à nos paroles…

\- Ces hommes agissent certes de manière stupide et indigne mais je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent être assez intelligents pour nous comprendre. Laissez-moi essayer de nouveau. Avec ma peau claire, je suis certaine qu'ils seront moins méfiants et plus attentifs à mes paroles, à nos paroles.

\- Tu en es sûre ? s'empressa de répliquer le vieil sage inquiet.

\- Oui, Maître Kekata…, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je suis une femme blanche, je les connais malgré tout. L'Homme blanc a peur de la nouveauté et du mystère. Il n'est pas curieux, il est peureux.

\- … Soit. Je t'autorise à y aller mais uniquement pour cette fois, déclara le chef Powatan.

\- Merci ! Je ferai tout pour les convaincre, croyez-le ! » jura-t-elle à voix haute. Mais je n'oublie pas que les Ténèbres peuvent se cacher sous n'importe quelle peau…, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Adossée au mur de la hutte où se déroulait l'entrevue, Pocahontas n'en perdait pas une miette. Ces hommes blancs violents l'avaient malgré tout intriguée et elle les avait observés. Même s'ils la répugnaient à maltraiter la Terre nourricière des Powatans, elle brûlait d'envie de leur parler. Ne serait-ce que pour leur dire, les avertir que la Terre mère ne devrait pas être traitée ainsi, elle voulait leur parler. Olympe lui offrait alors une occasion presque inouïe… Lorsque la jeune fille sortit de la hutte après avoir salué le vieux Kekata, la jeune princesse indienne se précipita vers elle :

« Tu t'en vas pour le camp de ces hommes venus de la mer ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, je vais tenter de régler le problème qui dure depuis trop longtemps… ! répondit son amie rousse avec un regard perplexe.

\- S'il te plaît, emmène-moi avec toi ! Je veux les raisonner aussi ! Je veux leur faire comprendre que la Nature est leur mère, la leur comme la nôtre… !

\- C'est hors de question ! »

Sans qu'Olympe ne puisse formuler sa propre réponse, le père de la princesse avait coupé court à la conversation. Il fixait sa fille avec une rare sévérité et une rare fermeté. Olympe était sonné par sa brutale intervention et voyait le visage souriant de la princesse se décomposer sur le coup de la surprise. La fille à la peau claire se sentait terriblement désolée pour elle… Pocahontas lui avait si souvent confié ses escapades près d'eux, sa curiosité vis-à-vis des Britanniques. Elle trouvait même certains sympathiques, comme obligés à piocher sans relâche. Et puis pourquoi, si elle pouvait être accompagnée par des guerriers, ne pas être accompagnée par la princesse ? Elle serait meilleure ambassadrice qu'eux, Olympe en était convaincue… Mais la menace de Naminé pesait toujours sur son esprit… Et mettre en danger Poca' la terrifiait… Le visage de la princesse se ferma peu à peu et ses yeux noirs de jais fixaient durement son père.

« Si vous me l'ordonnez, Père… », répliqua froidement Pocahontas avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la rivière, des feuilles d'automne colorées dansant dans ses pas.

Devant cette situation inhabituelle et d'une rare froideur de la part de son amie, Olympe resta muette d'étonnement, presque de peur… Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour chasser l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée.

« Sœur Olympe ? On doit y aller…, lui annonça un des guerriers qui devait l'accompagner, au pied d'une barque prête à partir.

\- Euh oui, j'arrive… », ne put que répondre la jeune rousse, encore estomaquée par la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté.

Le voyage sur la rivière se fit sans encombre, calmement. Presque trop calmement au goût d'Olympe après l'incident. Plus ils se rapprochaient du camp britannique, plus les oiseaux et le vent se taisaient. Le silence s'imposa de nouveau et la tension se fit palpable lors les premiers blancs virent revenir les Indiens.

« Tiens, ce ne sont pas les mêmes gardes que ce matin, releva un des Indiens.

\- Ils ont dû faire une ronde…, soupira l'autre.

\- Bonjour ? Je peux vous aider ? » les interrompit une voix jeune et assurée.

Olympe se retourna vivement et vit un jeune homme, un peu plus âgé qu'elle mais dont les cheveux étaient déjà gris et qui portait des vêtements étranges pour cette période de l'Histoire. Un peu comme elle, en somme. Son regard oscillant entre bleu et vert croisa le sien et un frisson glacé puis chaleureux lui parcourut l'échine. Ce n'était pas normal… Qui était ce garçon ?

« Nous sommes revenus pour trouver un accord entre nos deux peuples, tenta un des guerriers Powatans.

\- Oh, je vois… Très bien, je vais vous conduire au commandant Radcliffe », répondit amicalement le garde aux cheveux blancs.

Il s'approcha de la berge pour les aider à descendre de leur coque de bois. Au moment où il tendit la main à Olympe, elle ressentit à nouveau un frisson mais cette fois, elle ne détourna pas le regard. Elle soutient celui de l'adolescent et en s'y plongeant, elle se demandait s'il ne la trouvait pas bizarre, elle aussi… Mais il ne pipa mot et les conduisit au cœur du camp,... sans se douter du savon qu'il allait prendre et ce qu'il allait découvrir.

« Espèce de sombre crétin ! Tu as amené ces sauvages jusqu'à nous ! hurla Radcliffe dans les oreilles de Riku, impassible face à sa fureur.

\- Monsieur, calmez-vous, je vous en prie… ! Nous ne ferons pas de grabuge, nous cherchons juste à trouver un accord et…, tentant la jeune indienne rousse.

\- A quel moment t'ai-je autorisé à ouvrir la bouche, toi ? Depuis quand une fille blanche traîne avec des Peaux Rouges, hein ? Traîtresse, traînée, tu n'as rien à faire là et encore moins dans des pourparlers !

\- Mais enfin, vous êtes malade à parler comme ça ! s'exclama maladroitement la pauvre fille innocente et pacifique.

\- Hé ! Vous vous prenez pour qui, chef ? Elle n'est pas sous vos ordres, et elle n'est pas votre chien ! C'est une ambassadrice, elle a le droit de parler avec nous d'égal à égal ! Vous savez au moins ce que veut dire « diplomatie » ? s'emporta avec un calme glacial Riku, excédé par ce personnage qui avait remporté le combo gagnant « racisme et misogynie ». Décidément, les Ténèbres le dévoraient un peu plus à chaque jour qui passait.

\- Misérable… ! Si tu crois que je vais laisser passer un tel affront… ! Hé, gamin ! Débarrasse-moi de ces cloportes ! » hurla de nouveau Radcliffe au vent.

Sa tête se dirigeait vers l'autre bout du camp, jusqu'à lors, vide. À son appel apparut une jeune armoire à glace aux pas lents et aux cheveux châtains foncés. Le garçon des Îles du Destin ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et encore moins la moitié d'armure qu'il portait sur les épaules. Son regard gris métallique, que Riku devinait autrefois lumineux, était à présent vide d'émotion. Il tourna son visage avec la grâce d'un robot vers le jeune maître de la Keyblade et un flot de puissantes Ténèbres le fit trembler. Elles étaient là ! Là depuis le début ! Ces Ténèbres qu'il cherchait depuis des jours… ! Noires et froides, elles étaient terrifiantes, même pour lui… ! Mais le cri qu'il entendit ensuite lui glaça davantage le sang :

« Non… ! Ice, ne me dis pas que c'est toi ! »

~0o0o0o0~

Où qu'il pose le regard, il ne voyait que du noir… Un noir intense, un noir d'encre froid et oppressant. Il lui était impossible d'esquisser le moindre geste : ses bras et ses jambes étaient comme retenus par de puissantes mâchoires monstrueuses, solidement plantées dans sa chair. Il n'avait pas mal. Il était comme anesthésié, drogué. Sa tête lui tournait, il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses pensées ni ses souvenirs. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi si longtemps…

Voyons, il fallait qu'il se concentre… Voilà… ! Quelques brides lui revenaient… C'était… C'était le matin, plus tard dans la matinée… Oui, c'est ça, la Reine Elsa avait été demandée pour une audience… Une audience urgente et imprévue en plus ! Tout le monde, dont lui, se demandait qui pouvait bien avoir une affaire si urgente à régler en présence de la Reine ! Surtout que le royaume ne souffrait d'aucun problème sérieux. Mais Elsa ne s'interrogea pas plus sur le sujet et décida de recevoir l'inconnu. Et quel inconnu ! C'était une jeune fille rousse au regard déterminé dont la couleur rappelait les pétales de myosotis. Sa robe rose et blanche remplie de fermetures éclair, était beaucoup trop courte pour être celle d'une habitante du village. Quand il la vit, il fût sûr d'une chose : comme lui, elle n'était pas originaire des montagnes enneigées d'Arendelle. La reine lui lança un étrange regard comme si elle pensait la même chose que lui. Placé à côté de sa souveraine assise sur le trône, il acquiesça doucement du chef pour toute réponse. Elsa demanda alors à la jeune étrangère d'approcher et de faire sa demande. Celle-ci s'approcha alors d'un pas sûr mais léger. Aux pieds de la Reine, elle s'agenouilla avec grâce et une voix cristalline mais forte franchit alors ses lèvres :

« Reine Elsa d'Arendelle, je me nomme Kaïri, septième Princesse de Cœur et Élue de la Keyblade. »

Sur ces mots, elle avait fait apparaître son arme, une clé décorée de fleurs métalliques colorées et d'une vague bleu cyan, placée sur sa garde dorée. Une clé de combat ! Comme lui ! Alors, ça s'appelait « Keyblade » !

Devant le trouble grandissant de son ami, la Reine décida d'enchaîner :

« Et que cherchez-vous ici, princesse Kaïri ?

\- Je cherche… mes amis, continua-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui du garçon. Ils voyagent beaucoup, peut-être sont-ils passés par ici ? L'un d'eux se nomme Albin Redlight. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

« Albin ? Tu connais Albin ?

\- Oui. Je le savais… Tu es Ice, n'est-ce pas ? Ice Northcold ?

\- Ouais ! Alors tu connais Albin ? lança-t-il en se rapprochant de Kaïri.

\- Après la chute de votre monde, il a atterrit dans le monde de Maître Yen Sid où je me trouvais. On l'a entraîné au combat mais il mourrait d'envie de vous retrouver ! Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a fugué, il y a plusieurs jours de ça… ! Je suis à sa recherche depuis et tu es le premier de la bande que je rencontre.

\- Quel crétin, celui-là ! Ha ha ! Je ne le savais pas si déterminé au point de fuguer !

\- Vraiment ? Il n'était pas comme ça, avec vous ?

\- Il ne l'a jamais montré mais ça ne m'étonne pas non plus. Il a beau paraître gentil et calme comme ça mais il peut être une vraie tête de mule, ce con ! Mais je suis tellement content de savoir qu'il va bien, cet abruti !

\- C'est un vrai soulagement, Ice, renchérit Elsa en rejoignant les adolescents. Tes amis sont en vie !

\- … C'en est d'autant plus intéressant pour nous », ajouta une voix caverneuse qui les fit tous sursauter.

Sortant de l'ombre d'un pilier, sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué avant, un homme à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux argenté se présenta à la lumière du jour. Il avait un manteau de cuir… Ce même manteau de cuir noir, comme le guerrier inconnu d'il y a quelques mois !

« Xemnas ! Que fais-tu ici ? réagit tout de suite Kaïri qui semblait le connaître.

\- Oh ! Princesse, je n'imaginais pas que ma venue m'attirait autant d'animosité. Mais pour une fois, ce ne sont pas toi et ton cœur pur qui nous intéresse…

\- Alors quoi ? Parle ! ordonna-t-elle, en garde.

\- Le garçon…, susurra-t-il comme un serpent à la langue pendue.

\- Moi ? s'était-il insurgé. Pourquoi donc, mec ? En quoi je suis intéressant pour toi ? Déjà qu'un de tes collègues encapuchonné est venu nous chercher des noises, alors ne t'imagines pas que je vais te suivre ! Pauvre type ! »

Remonté par l'insolence de l'armoire à glace aux yeux dorés qui s'opposait à lui, il appela son arme, sa Keyblade de glace. « Hiver gelé », c'est comme ça qu'il avait nommé cette arme fidèle.

« Vraiment très intéressant, Ice… », continua Xemnas, ravi de l'intérêt grandissant de sa proie. Il s'élança, ses deux sabres rouges du Néant aux mains.

Sa tête lui fit mal tout à coup, à force de se remémorer des souvenirs assez violents. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, ni dans quel ordre… Mais ils avaient tous échoué. Kaïri, repoussée avec violence contre un pilier, Elsa grièvement blessée après avoir perdu deux de ses géants de glace, et lui… Lui, il ne savait plus ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il avait été blessé, à terre, s'il ne disait pas de conneries… Ce Xemnas l'avait soulevé comme un vulgaire sac de plumes et transporté dans un portail de fumée. Et puis plus rien, le trou noir. Le voilà coincé dans cette mélasse noire. Sans lumière et sans bruit pour l'accompagner…

« Non… ! Ice, ne me dis pas que c'est toi ! »

Une voix, enfin une voix parvenait à ses oreilles. Une lumière s'alluma, perça les Ténèbres au-dessus de sa tête. Il en fut presque aveuglé mais heureux.

« Ice, réponds, c'est toi ? »

La voix criait presque, apeurée. Il la connaissait… Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des semaines, des mois. L'image d'une rousse à lunettes, un peu timide et maladroite vint frapper son esprit. Olympe… Il l'avait retrouvée. Mais comment ? Il sentit son corps bouger mais c'était comme s'il était une marionnette, il ne contrôlait pas ses gestes !

« Imbécile ! C'est ton amie ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de l'attaquer? » fit une voix plus grave, furieuse contre lui.

C'est alors qu'il l'entendit. Un sanglot étouffé, très discret, ténu mais si triste… Oh non, elle pleurait ! Elle pleurait à cause de lui !

« OLYMPE ! » hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Et ce fut de nouveau le noir et le silence…


	13. Vers l'Atlantide

Salut, chers lecteurs...! Hum... Oui, je suis très en retard... Désolée! Mes partiels m'ont enfermée dans le boulot, pas le temps d'écrire une seule petite ligne, snifff...! Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, j'espère me faire un peu pardonner avec ce BIG chapitre! Dieu sait qu'il m'a pris du temps, au final, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci encore de me suivre (s'il y a encore des gens pour me suivre après mon absence d'un mois sur le site...) et merci (un ENORME merci!)encore à LiliXXI et BlackRaven91, petite nouvelle que je suis ravie d'accueillir dans la lecture de cette modeste fic! Vous êtes géniales les filles! ;)

Soyez heureux les gens et bonne lecture!

 **Disclamer (piqure de rappel qui fait pas de mal):** _L'Atlantide, l'empire perdu_ est la propriété et l'œuvre des studios Disney et Kingdom Hearts, celle de Square Enix et Disney. Je ne gagne rien dessus, soutenez les œuvres originales!

 _/_

 _Chapitre 13 :_

 _Vers l'Atlantide-The Leviathan_

À plusieurs centaines de mètres sous la surface des océans, le sous-marin « l'Ulysse » s'enfonçait, doucement mais sûrement, dans les abysses bleues de la mer. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que sa mission avait été préparée, peaufinée dans les moindres détails. C'était une mission secrète, et malgré qu'elle ne soit pas mandatée par l'État, elle était d'une importance cruciale. Elle provoquerait une Révolution pour les Hommes et pour leur Histoire commune si elle aboutissait ! À bord de ce fameux sous-marin bigarré se trouvaient des marins compétents, des scientifiques et des ingénieurs renommés… et des passagers clandestins. Un éclair bleuté apparut sans crier gare dans un des couloirs du vaisseau, et, après plusieurs zigzags incontrôlés, finit par atterrir dans un placard à balais. Un boucan d'Enfer en résulta, avec quelques cris de douleur étouffés en prime.

« Ouille… ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ça va, tout le monde est vivant ?

\- On est où, maintenant ?

\- Aucune idée… Le fragment d'étoile n'en fait qu'à sa tête… J'ai atterrit au Domaine Enchanté par pur hasard, pour être franc.

\- Sora, enlève ton genou de mon ventre, je ne peux plus respirer… !

\- Oups, désolé !

\- Aïe ! Ne tire pas sur mes barrettes, non plus !

\- Désol… WHOUAAA !

\- ATTENTION ! »

Le placard s'ouvrit avec grand fracas, vomissant des balais à franges, des seaux et quatre gens déboussolés par leur chute désordonnée. Après quelques secondes à gémir, face contre terre, le plus grand, habillé de cuir noir, se leva et aida ses amis à faire de même.

« Des murs d'acier, des tuyaux, une lanterne rouge… C'est clair, on n'est pas au Domaine Enchanté ni dans aucun des autres mondes que je connaisse, souleva Lea tout en soutenant Luna.

\- On se croirait à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau spatial, vous trouvez pas ? suggéra Sora.

\- Ou plutôt d'un sous-marin ? proposa la seule fille du groupe en pointant un gros baromètre en cuivre fixé au mur, caché parmi les tuyaux.

\- … On est vraiment loin de la surface… Mieux vaut éviter de se baigner sous cette profondeur… La pression est telle que nos organes seraient broyés comme des chips.

\- Quel érudit tu fais, Albin ! répliqua son amie Luna mi- admirative, mi- moqueuse.

\- Dans tous les cas, essayons de nous faire discrets. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils réservent aux passagers clandestins, ici… », murmura Lea en leur intimant de se taire , un index sur ses lèvres.

Le petit groupe avançait le plus discrètement et le plus calmement possible, malgré la résonance de leurs pas sur le plancher métallique. Ils finirent plusieurs fois dans des culs-de-sac, se perdant dans ce labyrinthe de tuyaux et d'acier mais ils gardèrent leur calme et continuèrent à avancer.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, peut-être une heure, une lumière commença à illuminer le bout du couloir et des sons, des éclats de voix, leur parvinrent. Sora et Lea, en tête, firent signe aux deux autres adolescents d'approcher en silence. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir un pont avec une plate-forme surélevée. En-dessous se trouvaient des tableaux de commandes où s'affairaient des marins. Une voix enthousiaste se faisait entendre de la plate-forme. C'était celle d'un jeune homme, avec un physique plutôt fin et des lunettes rondes qui menaçaient de tomber de son nez pointu. Il s'agitait, un peu stressé, pendant qu'il faisait son exposé face à quelques personnes… plutôt indifférentes.

« … Bon, on découvre cette peinture rupestre et on fait quoi ? le brusqua un homme fort d'âge mûr et d'apparence sévère.

\- On creuse, hein, hein ? proposa un plus petit, l'air très négligé et les ongles noirs de terre.

\- Creuser ne sera pas nécessaire ! répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. À la lumière du Manuscrit, la route vers l'Atlantide nous oblige à emprunter un tunnel au fond de l'océan. Puis nous passerons un coude qui nous mènera à une poche d'air. Ensuite nous trouverons les vestiges d'une ancienne voie qui nous mènera à son tour jusqu'à l'Atlantide. C'est comme le siphon d'un évier, voilà ! »

Avant que des remarques intelligentes se formulant dans l'assistance, un marin s'exclama :

« Commandant, il faut que vous voyez ça !

\- La leçon de choses est terminée. Allumez les projecteurs ! » ordonna l'homme d'apparence sévère.

Les lampes de la pièce s'éteignirent et tout le monde présent sur le pont se tourna vers les vitres qui les séparaient des abysses. Les phares extérieurs s'allumèrent, illuminant le plancher océanique.

« Oh mon dieu… Vous avez vu ça ? souffla une jeune femme.

\- Ce sont des navires de toutes les époques… », murmura le jeune homme à lunettes, lui aussi soufflé.

Des navires ? Comme des épaves ? se demanda Albin. Sa curiosité fût fortement piquée… Oui, il se demandait à quoi devait ressembler ce spectacle. Au moment où il allait demander Lea s'il pouvait s'approcher des vitres, il remarqua que le jeune homme roux était déjà affairé à retenir Sora, frappé par le même désir que son ami blond.

« Sora, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Attends… ! murmura le plus discrètement possible Lea, en le retenant par le bras.

\- Je sais me faire discret, enfin ! Fais-moi un peu conf… ! »

Le pied du hérisson châtain tapa contre le mur. Le son du choc s'amplifia et résonna assez fort pour que tout l'équipage se retourne vers eux…

« Tu disais ? répliqua Lea, avec un sourire en coin adressé à un Sora un peu confus.

\- Qui va là ? » s'écria sur un ton autoritaire le commandant.

Quelque peu contraints à obéir, les quatre jeunes gens sortirent de l'ombre de leur cachette et apparurent sur le pont, au milieu des marins. Tous les regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Les adolescents en furent presque gênés voire honteux, comme pris en flagrant délit de vol de bonbons par leur mère. Lea, quant à lui, marchait la tête droite vers le centre de la pièce, sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage.

Le commandant Rourke, qui les dominait de toute sa stature d'ancien vétéran, finit par élever une voix accusatrice et vibrante d'autorité :

« Alors, qu'avons-nous là ?

\- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être des passagers clandestins, non ? répondit pour eux un homme brun à moustache, avec un fort accent italien.

\- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, mon cher Enzo…, répondit l'autre avec une voix plus mielleuse. Regagnez vos postes, vous autres ! On va s'occuper de nos petits invités… »

Tout le monde repartit à ses occupations, sauf le commandant à la mâchoire carrée, son sulfureux lieutenant à la chevelure blonde, Helga Sinclair et le jeune scientifique à lunettes, resté malgré lui, les mains crispées sur un livre épais et ancien. L'imposant commandant s'avança, avec calme, vers le plus grand de cette troupe de gamins qui perturbait la mission.

« C'est toi, le chef de cette bande de mioches ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

\- Nous sommes juste un groupe d'amis, il n'y a pas de chef pour nous, répliqua la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes, avec une certaine froideur.

\- Nous sommes des ouvriers ! On s'occupait d'aménager les pièces avant le départ et finalement, on s'est endormi de fatigue… ! »intervint Luna dans un éclair de génie imaginatif.

Les yeux sombres de leur interrogateur se tournèrent vers elle, avec un peu plus de fureur qu'auparavant. À cet instant, elle se demandait vraiment si elle avait bien fait de l'ouvrir. Mais elle tint bon sous la pression, elle se redressa de toute sa modeste taille et décocha un grand sourire à cet homme sévère.

« C'est la vérité, cap'taine ! renchérit-elle, avec un super sourire sponsorisé Colgate.

\- Vrai de vrai ! On venait juste de terminer la dernière cabine ! On s'est posé dans un coin et finalement, on était tellement fatigué qu'on n'a pas entendu la sonnerie de départ », vint l'épauler Sora.

Lea se pinçait légèrement l'arête du nez avec désespoir, en attendant. Comme s'ils pouvaient faire avaler une histoire pareille…

« Et pourquoi ne pas être venus vous manifester aussitôt, dites-moi ?

\- On s'est perdu ! répondit Sora au tac-au-tac.

\- Et puis, c'est ce que l'on a voulu faire… Mais comme on s'est perdu, eh bien, on a mis juste plus de temps… Et c'est pour cela que nous n'arrivons que maintenant !» acheva la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

Un ange passa. Durant cet instant de silence, le commandant fixait, sans bouger un cil, les deux enfants qui lui faisaient des yeux de chiots battus. Et il finit par capituler, à la grande surprise de Lea !

« Bien, j'accepte pour le moment. Ça nous fera toujours de la main d'œuvre supplémentaire… Vos noms ?

\- Sora ! répondit l'intéressé en croisant ses mains derrière la tête.

\- Luna Whitestar ! fit son amie avec un encore plus grand sourire.

\- Je nomme Lea, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le diable roux. Et il y a aussi Al… ? Albin ? T'es passé où ? »

En tournant la tête de tous les côtés, il aperçut son ami blond accoudé à la rambarde, le regard plongé dans le bleu de l'océan.

« Albin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? tenta Lea, intrigué par son observation.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu tous ces bateaux ? Leur nombre est impressionnant ! C'est… c'est un véritable cimetière en bas ! s'exclama le jeune homme mi- enthousiaste, mi- angoissé.

\- Si cela t'intéresse, il y en a vraiment de toutes les époques ! Ceux-ci, avec ce style de coque, sont plutôt antiques et ceux-là sont du Moyen-Âge Européen, intervint le jeune homme à lunettes, content d'avoir trouvé un autre curieux de savoir.

\- Vraiment ? Tu arrives à voir tout ça d'ici ? s'étonna Albin, impressionné.

\- Je m'appelle Milo Thatch, linguiste et cartographe, et je suis plutôt calé en histoire fit le jeune homme myope en lui tendant la main.

\- Albin Redlight, euh… simple ouvrier, monsieur ! déclara le mouton en la serrant.

\- Oh mon dieu… On en a un autre à bord, se désespéra le commandant Rourke en voyant un autre érudit naïf arriver dans l'équipe.

\- Commandant…, intervint une voix chevrotante et monocorde.

\- Il vaut mieux deux têtes bien faites qu'une seule, pas vrai, commandant ? lui lança Lea avec une certaine malice dans ses yeux verts.

\- Commandant…

\- Certes… Je vous écoute, Madame Placard !

\- Écoutez ce que j'ai capté sur l'hydrophone, ça sera plus intéressant !

\- Branchez le haut-parleur. »

La vieille opératrice téléphonique s'exécuta. Retentit alors dans toute la pièce, un son étrange, un cri métallique et grinçant. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, déboussolé par ce son inconnu et angoissant, montant des abysses. Lea et Sora se regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde : ils espéraient que ce n'était pas l'auteur du cimetière de navires qui faisait autant de bruit. Tout aussi inquiété, Rourke se précipita au bureau de Mme Placard :

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? Un troupeau de baleines ?

\- Nan, nan, plus gros…, fit la standardiste.

\- C'est un son métallique. Peut-être un écho provenant des rochers…, proposa à son tour le lieutenant Sinclair.

\- Vous voulez mon boulot ? Ça me fera des vacances !

\- Ça s'amplifie, on dirait… Vous avez entendu ? remarqua Milo.

\- Ça ne me dit rien de bon », souffla Luna à Albin, qui répondit par un signe de tête, tout aussi mal à l'aise que son amie.

Le son finit par s'éteindre, par disparaître comme il était venu. Après un petit silence, Helga finit par lâcher :

« Baleines ou pas baleines, en tout cas, c'est fini.

\- Pilotes, virez de bord, resserrez le périmètre de recherch… ! eût le temps de dire Rourke avant qu'une effroyable secousse ne projette tout le monde à terre.

Une force de Titan secoua le vaisseau sous-marin et la panique gagna tous les cœurs. Nos quatre amis tentaient de rester assis en se cramponnant à la rambarde, tant les secousses étaient similaires à un tremblement de terre. Parmi les cris et les lueurs rouges des alarmes, Albin eût juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au fond marin, là d'où venait la menace… Il vit alors un énorme crustacé noir avec des pinces toutes aussi grosses ! Cela ressemblait un homard monstrueux mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui était au menu… ! Albin aurait mis sa main à couper que ce monstre pouvait briser le sous-marin en deux sans difficulté ! Une seconde secousse, plus violente que la précédente se fit ressentir et Albin faillit lâcher prise.

Rourke ordonna aux vaisseaux de combats, les « Nautilus », de se lancer et de contre-attaquer. De nombreuses explosions résonnèrent alors dans les abysses, formant de fantastiques ondes de choc qui percutaient encore plus fort le sous-marin. Encore une onde et Milo passa par-dessus la rambarde ! Albin tenta alors de se relever pour lui venir en aide et une vision terrifiante frappa sa rétine : Milo avait atterri contre la vitre du vaisseau et derrière elle, se trouvait un gigantesque œil rouge luisant, plus grand que le jeune érudit… Le jeune Élu du Zénith Brûlant écarquilla les yeux : cette créature était si grosse que ça ?

« Mais c'est une machine ! » s'écria Milo en bégayant, terrifié.

Les nouveaux tirs des Nautilus firent s'écarter le robot homard, qui avait relâché son emprise sur le sous-marin. Rourke ordonna à ses pilotes de dégager de la zone, loin de cet ennemi imposant et agressif, tandis que Sora et Albin ramenaient leur nouvel ami à lunettes sur la plate-forme.

De nouvelles détonations de torpilles parvinrent aux oreilles d'Albin et en réponse, une autre explosion…, mais cette fois au sein du sous-marin.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Luna, un genou à terre, qui n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation dans toute cette panique.

\- Le homard vient de nous canarder à coups de rayons lasers ! lui hurla Lea, choqué par ce qu'il a vu et par sa propre phrase.

\- Salle des machines, ligne 4…, annonça Mme Placard, toujours aussi désinvolte face à cette pagaille.

\- Commandant ! s'écria la mécano' Audrey Ramirez dans le haut-parleur. On a une grosse voie d'eau par ici ! Le niveau d'eau monte à toute vitesse ! Je ne voudrais pas être là quand les chaudières exploseront !

\- On a combien de temps devant nous ? l'interrogea le commandant avec le plus grand calme.

\- Vingt minutes si les panneaux tiennent bon… ! »

Un gros « crack » se fit entendre, coupant presque la parole à la jeune fille. Les panneaux n'avaient pas tenu… Albin commença à se demander sérieusement comment ils pourraient s'en sortir. Où fuir ? Ils étaient piégés sous plusieurs centaines de mètres d'eau !

«… Plus que cinq, maintenant, acheva Audrey.

\- Vous avez entendu ? Alors, allons-y ! ordonna Rourke.

\- Où « allons-y » ? » s'étrangla un Milo paniqué qui se faisait déjà embarquer par Lea et Albin, en suivant les autres membres de l'équipage vers les vaisseaux de sauvetage.

Les quatre amis détalaient dans les couloirs et sur les plates-formes, accompagnés par le son strident de l'alarme et les battements effrénés de leurs cœurs. Même en tant qu'Élus de la Keyblade, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, en conclut Albin après une rapide réflexion. Ils étaient réellement piégés par les eaux ! À côté de lui, Luna avait la respiration saccadée et haletante tant elle courait pour se sauver et pour la première fois, il distinguait une claire lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de Lea et de Sora. Lui-même courait sans savoir où il allait, du moment que cela le sauvait… ! Dans cette atmosphère de panique, il remarqua à peine Helga Sinclair qui ordonnait à tout le monde de descendre à l'étage inférieur, vers les vaisseaux de sauvetage. Nos quatre amis s'y précipitèrent, avec Milo sur leurs talons. Le lieutenant passa derrière eux à toute vitesse en leur ordonnant de boucler leurs ceintures et fila rejoindre le commandant au poste de commandes.

De nouvelles secousses, encore plus violentes, menacèrent leur maigre vaisseau de fortune. Albin avait alors l'impression de voyager dans une pauvre coque de bois au milieu d'une tempête, et par réflexe, se cramponna à son siège.

« Lieutenant, sortez-nous de là ! »

Nouvelle explosion et la cabine semblait vouloir se démembrer à chaque vibration.

« Lieutenant ! s'écria soudainement Rourke.

\- Ça vient, ça vient… ! répondit avec faiblesse Helga, comme si elle poussait une chose très lourde.

\- Le levier de démarrage est bloqué ! » monta la voix angoissée de Luna, dont la main s'était solidement refermée sur celle d'Albin.

Une ombre rouge passa devant leurs yeux : c'était Lea qui s'élançait tel un lion vers les commandes ! Une fois arrivé, il ne ralentit pas pour autant et ajouta cette force à celle d'Helga en poussant sur le levier coincé. Une énième explosion expulsa le vaisseau hors du sous-marin et Lea se retrouva projeté en arrière. Ses trois amis lui tendirent les mains pour lui éviter d'être trimballer dans tout le vaisseau, qui fonçait hors de la vue du Léviathan.

« Où allons-nous, Monsieur Thatch ?demanda activement l'ancien vétéran.

\- Il doit y avoir une espèce de crevasse, quelque part… ! s'empressa de répondre le jeune cartographe, en traduisant à toute vitesse son Manuscrit.

\- Là ! Droit devant !

\- À tous les pilotes, barre à 20° ! annonça Helga Sinclair aux autres vaisseaux.

\- Oh bon sang, je vais être malade, marmonna Lea qui perdait des couleurs à chaque choc et à chaque seconde.

\- Tiens bon, Lea ! » ne put que répliquer Sora.

De nouveau des explosions, des montagnes de roches qui s'effondrent tout autour d'eux, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Albin crut sentir une pince du homard noir frôler leur navire.

« Sora ! s'écria Lea avec le peu de voix qui lui restait. Le homard ne nous a pas lâchés ! Si ça continue, on va y passer ! Placez un dôme « Miroir » pour parer ses lasers !

\- À tes ordres ! Chaîne Royale ! appela Sora.

\- Zénith Brûlant !

\- … Ver… Vertige de Comète ! » finit Luna après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Les trois Keyblades se matérialisèrent et une puissante source de magie en émana, entourant le vaisseau. Un ricochet contre le dôme les fit entrer avec violence dans la crevasse, où les rayons lasers du Léviathan continuaient à pleuvoir. Helga accéléra la cadence, en prenant des virages de plus en plus serrés. Leurs Keyblades toujours levées pour les protéger, les quatre compagnons fermèrent les yeux en espérant que cet affreux épisode se termine vite…

Et puis, enfin, le calme. Plus d'explosions ou de chocs… Le vaisseau semblait flotter sur une mer d'huile. Le sas du vaisseau de sauvetage s'ouvrit et à la lumière des projecteurs extérieurs, face à eux, se dévoilait une grotte très haute, parsemée de vestiges antiques.

~0o0o0o0~

Une bougie dans une coupelle fût déposée sur l'eau. Peu de personnes avaient survécu au Léviathan et le bilan était très lourd. Un discours fût prononcé par Rourke, simple et solennel, presque émouvant, sans doute vrai mais Albin et ses amis ne l'entendirent que de loin. Ils s'étaient un peu écartés du groupe. Après tout, ils ne faisaient pas vraiment partie de l'équipage… Cependant, il suffisait de regarder les visages fermés et tristes de Luna et de Sora pour voir à quel point ils étaient touchés par le malheur de ces inconnus.

« Ça va aller ? leur demanda timidement Albin.

\- Oui,… enfin, je crois », lâcha Sora d'une voix tremblotante.

Luna se contenta de hocher la tête. Si elle parlait, ne serait-ce qu'un mot, elle éclaterait en sanglots, Albin le savait. Lui, comme Lea, avait la mâchoire serrée par le choc de cette perte et regardait la flamme s'éloigner, en pensant, avec respect, à ceux qui étaient partis.

« Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre, déclara finalement Lea.

\- Comme si on le voulait…, lui répliqua Albin.

\- Et comment ? s'étrangla Luna, les larmes aux yeux.

\- On va les aider dans leur expédition, c'est le moins qu'on puisse faire…

\- On va le faire pour ceux qui ne sont plus là, même si on ne les connaissait pas… ! reprit Sora.

\- Ils vont avoir besoin de main d'œuvre, de toute façon… », renchérit Albin.

Déjà, les camions sauvés dans la bataille redémarraient, l'expédition continuait. Elle ne pouvait qu'aller de l'avant. Luna et Lea commencèrent à aider au chargement tandis que Sora et Albin rejoignirent Milo. L'expédition vers l'Atlantide ne faisait que commencer.


	14. Bienvenue à San Fransyoto

Waah ! Eh bien, j'suis de retour, après 3 mois d'absence… Ça fait un sacré temps de retard, j'espère que vous êtes encore là ? ^^'' Je n'ai pas d'excuse à part la tonne de boulot que les profs nous donne en ce moment (et les projets à rendre pour le même jour sinon c'est pas drôle…)et c'est la cause de mon absence car plus de temps pour écrire ou poster. Mais le VRAI chapitre 14 est ENFIN là ! (et il est plus gros que le 12, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire pour le battre) J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les autres ! Merci d'être encore là ! J'essaierai de mieux m'organiser dans les mois qui viennent pour être un peu plus présente. Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci encore, vous êtes géniaux ! )

Disclamer : Le film « Les nouveaux héros » appartient à Disney, soutenez les œuvres originales, surtout ce film-là parce qu'il est vachement bien ! Seule Olympe m'appartient dans ce chapitre.

 _Chapitre 14 :_

 _Bienvenue à San Fransyoto- We're Immortals_

« Non… ! Ice, ne me dis pas que c'est toi !»

Olympe pensait vivre un véritable cauchemar, un cauchemar plus angoissant encore que l'attaque du camp par les créatures noires. Oui, c'était pire car ce cauchemar la tenaillait depuis des mois et voilà qu'il se réalisait : Ice était tombé, les créatures noires l'avaient eu… ! Malgré qu'elle fût consciente de l'évidence, elle s'élança les bras en avant, prise d'un espoir fou, vers Ice.

« Ice, réponds, c'est toi ? »

Un mince fil d'espoir qui se brisa lorsqu'Ice la repoussa violemment d'un revers de main, toujours aussi impassible. La jeune fille rousse atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Ses frères indiens, choqués, se mirent en garde devant elle pour la protéger, tandis que Radcliffe étouffait avec grand peine un rire sadique dans son mouchoir de poche.

Pendant un court instant, Riku était déboussolé. Ce garçon… Il croyait se revoir à 15 ans, un pauvre mec, manipulé comme un vulgaire pantin par les Ténèbres. Cette pensée lui fit serrer les poings, à s'en blanchir les articulations, et dévoila ses dents comme une bête montre les crocs. Il était furieux ! Mais quel c… !

« Imbécile ! C'est ton amie ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de l'attaquer ! » explosa le jeune maître de la Keyblade.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le campement anglais. Radcliffe regardait avec étonnement Riku, bouillant de colère. Ice le fixait aussi, les yeux toujours aussi vides. Oui, ils étaient vides. Vides d'émotions, vides de souvenirs. Vides de l'éternelle étincelle qui s'agitait dans son regard, chaque vendredi, lors de leurs rendez-vous à Shibuya. Oui, tout était vide, fini, pensa Olympe. Elle étouffa un sanglot, envahie par le chagrin.

Mais moins d'une seconde plus tard, une chose inattendue se produisit : Ice, jusqu'alors impassible devant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, hurla et un horrible rictus de douleur déforma son visage. Il se débattait, comme attaqué par des fantômes et se tenait la tête en hurlant comme un dément. Un étrange brouillard noir commença à planer dans l'air pendant qu'Ice hurlait à l'agonie.

« Les Ténèbres ! » s'alarma Riku.

Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était Ice qui les attirait. Il allait devoir l'arrêter… peu importait comment, malheureusement. Vif, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent appela son arme qu'il pointa vers son ennemi. Mais avant qu'il puisse frapper, une vague noire s'abattit sur son visage. Il perdit connaissance.

~0o0o0o0~

La chaleur du soleil et le goût de la poussière réveillèrent Olympe. Elle se releva péniblement, comme prise par des courbatures. Malgré ses lunettes, la jeune renarde avait du mal à distinguer les alentours. Elle était assise sur un terrain sec et terreux de graviers tandis se tenaient face à elle et de grands immeubles. Ça alors, ils sont avancés dans les techniques de construction, ces Anglais du XVIème siècle… Attendez ! Quoi ? Olympe bondit sur ses pieds, ses yeux verts pomme grands ouverts. Elle était dans une ville ! Une ville moderne ! Elle avait quitté la forêt des Powatans ! Mais comment… ?

« Oh, tu es réveillée ? » fit une voix masculine.

Non loin d'elle se trouvait le garde aux cheveux argentés, qui semblait aussi se réveiller péniblement. Contrairement à elle, il n'était pas si perturbé d'avoir atterri dans une ville moderne. Méfiante, Olympe lui répondit néanmoins :

« Euh, oui…

\- Hum… Tu as l'air en forme, c'est le principal. Le voyage ne t'a pas trop affaiblie.

\- Euh, en effet. »

Elle trouvait ce garçon bizarre… Il l'était déjà au camp des Anglais mais là, la curiosité commençait à la démanger. Qui était-il ?

« Hum, tu n'as pas l'air très surpris que l'on soit dans une ville assez moderne, tenta Olympe.

\- Toi non plus, jeune Indienne. Tu es étrange à vrai dire, lui répondit au tac-au-tac le jeune homme.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi, tu sais !

\- Ha ha, certes ! s'exclama le garçon. Autant être clair dès le départ… Je m'appelle Riku, Maître de la Keyblade. Je suis habitué à voyager à travers les mondes et donc à travers les époques, se présenta Riku.

\- Je vois… Je me nomme Olympe Greenwood et je maîtrise aussi la Keyblade, lui répondit la jeune fille.

\- Je le sais.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je l'ai su dès que j'ai croisé ton regard sur la rivière. »

Alors c'était ça, la raison de ce frisson désagréable dans son dos… Brrr… !

« Ça alors, tu es devin ? lui lança-t-elle.

\- Ha, non ! J'ai juste l'habitude de croiser des cas comme ça.

\- Ah… » acheva Olympe en se détournant un peu de lui.

Elle se méfiait et Riku le sentait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : il aurait agi de la même façon à sa place. Et puis l'état de son ami Ice doit la préoccuper…

« Au fait, je suis désolé pour ton ami. »

Olympe se retourna, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« J'ai déjà vu… ce genre de problème lors de mes précédents voyages. J'en ai été victime », finit par lâcher Riku.

Il n'a jamais été du genre à se confier, encore moins à une parfaite inconnue et surtout sur ce sujet-là… Quant à Olympe, elle restait interdite face à cette déclaration… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Qu'Ice allait s'en sortir ? Comment ? Ou alors ce Riku savait qu'Ice était déjà condamné ? Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y a rien de plus terrible que de ne rien savoir… Elle fixa plus intensément encore le garçon aux cheveux argentés :

« Est-ce que… ? commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par des éclats de voix provenant de la ruelle en face d'eux.

Les deux adolescents détournèrent le regard dans cette direction et virent un gros bonhomme blanc tout rond en sortir, se déplaçant avec de légers et rapides petits bruits de vérins. Il portait délicatement, dans ses mains de robot potelé, une boîte de Pétri. Avec, il se dirigeait vers un hangar qui se trouvait derrière eux. Le robot les gratifia d'ailleurs d'un « Bonjour ! » amical, avant de passer son chemin. Riku et Olympe restèrent bouche bée face à ce drôle de personnage jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon de 13-14 ans environ déboule à sa suite. Il avait une sacrée de touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille sur la tête et ses joues rougies par l'effort indiquaient qu'il avait couru pour rattraper le robot.

« BAYMAX !... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda le garçon au marshmallow ambulant, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Le robot, toujours concentré sur le contenu de la boîte, lui répondit calmement :

« J'ai trouvé l'endroit où voulait aller votre petit robot.

\- Mais il n'y a rien ici… ! Il doit être cassé… !

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

Le garçon sursauta à la question posée par Olympe. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir pour aider ce drôle de duo. Riku restait derrière elle, observant la scène avec intérêt et minutie.

« Vous êtes qui ? lui répondit avec méfiance le gamin.

Je m'appelle Olympe et voici Riku. On vient de débarquer en ville. On aimerait vous aider, toi et ton bonhomme. Vous semblez à avoir perdu quelque chose…

\- Ah ! Non, non ! On a rien perdu et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi Baymax a voulu venir ici ! s'exclama encore le garçon brun. Viens Baymax, on rentre… !

\- Le petit robot semble vouloir entrer, déclara le robot assistant de santé Baymax.

\- Hein ? »

Le jeune inventeur fixa à son tour le contenu de la boîte transparente, accompagné d'Olympe et Riku, piqués par la curiosité. C'était un petit objet noir en forme de losange qui semblait doté d'une volonté propre et qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Enfin, pas totalement dans tous les sens : il semblait comme attiré par la porte du hangar.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Riku, sorti de son mutisme.

\- Euh, je sais pas trop, bafouilla le plus petit du groupe. C'est un micro-robot qui fait partie d'un plus grand ensemble et tous les micros-robots sont connectés entre eux. Mais il ne devrait plus marcher, les autres ont brûlé dans l'incendie.

\- Euh…, ne put que répondre Riku.

\- Y a quoi derrière cette porte, enfin ? Et avec ce cadenas, on ne pourra pas entrer…, déclara le jeune garçon, en tentant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Il y a une fenêtre, remarqua Baymax, ses yeux bioniques dirigés vers le haut de la bâtisse.

\- On y va ! » déclara son patient qui commençait à grimper le long de la façade.

Malheureusement, il marcha sur une planche pourrie et commença à dégringoler vers son point de départ… avant d'être rattrapé par Riku.

« Tu as failli te casser la figure, espèce de crétin, dit-il sur le ton de plaisanterie.

\- Oh, ça va ! Je suis plus un bébé, je peux y arriver tout seul ! protesta l'autre tout en s'agitant pour que Riku le lâche.

\- Ah oui ? » voulut répliquer le maître de la Keyblade mais il ne pipa mot.

L'attitude du garçon l'amusait. Il lui rappelait un certain casse-cou à coiffure d'hérisson du même âge, qui voulait ABSOLUMENT grimper en haut des palmiers de leur île. Sa dernière cascade a manqué de le conduire directement à l'hosto', d'ailleurs. Il finit par le laisser grimper tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à faire de même, pour découvrir ce qui se cachait dans cet étrange entrepôt.

Le petit groupe finit par atteindre la fenêtre. À travers les vitres, tout semblait vide et silencieux mais il faisait sombre et ils ne voyaient que la partie supérieure de la bâtisse. Aucun moyen de savoir ce qui y avait à l'intérieur ou s'il y avait quelqu'un.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir entrer là-dedans ? demanda Olympe, peu envieuse d'entrer.

\- Ouais. Je veux savoir pourquoi mon micro-robot est attiré ici, lui expliqua le garçon. Au fait, mon nom, c'est Hiro. Hiro Yamada.

\- Enchanté, Hiro. On te suit », lui répondit Riku avec un sourire.

Les jeunes gens passèrent sans problème par la fenêtre ouverte et posèrent le pied sur une plate-forme en hauteur. Olympe fit bien attention à ne pas poser les pieds sur les tubes de métal qui étaient en-dessous de la fenêtre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle voulait faire un minimum de bruit. Un réflexe de survie, sans doute. Cependant, certains étaient plus bruyants… Un son de ballon de baudruche coincé la fit sursauter ! Elle vit alors le gros Baymax coincé dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre.

« Chuuuutttt ! On doit être discret… ! chuchota Hiro à Baymax en lui lançant un regard à la fois abasourdi et angoissé.

\- Il est coincé, il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fini, recommanda Riku à voix basse.

\- Mais c'est lui qui m'a suivi tout seul ! s'emporta l'autre, toujours avec un minimum de volume sonore.

\- Je suis l'assistant de santé personnel de Hiro, je dois rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait de mes services. » leur répondit Baymax… à voix haute.

Malgré sa maladresse à être discret et le fait qu'il les mettait peut-être tous en danger, la douce Olympe ne put s'empêcher de trouver Baymax touchant et adorable. Il s'assure que son petit patient va bien et qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave, et ce quelle que soit la situation. Baymax est si différent de ce qu'elle connaît de la robotique : des robots froids, indifférents du sort des humains et sans vie. Mais lui , Baymax, était différent. Il était chaleureux. Et il l'attendrissait.

« Oh, le pauvre… Il est juste coincé… On peut peut-être l'aider à passer… ? » proposa la jeune fille, le cœur sur la main.

Alors que Riku et Hiro allaient lui répondre un « NON ! » catégorique, Baymax réagit :

« Excusez-moi, je dois évacuer un peu de gaz. »

Il se dégonfla dans un bruit strident de ballon percé. Les trois humains le regardaient avec stupeur et Olympe se maudissait d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Une fois dégonflé, le robot devenu tout flasque, rampa à l'intérieur avec l'aide de Hiro.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller ? questionna Hiro, toujours à voix basse.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'un moment pour me regonfler.

\- Vas-y, mais en silence ! »

Heureusement pour eux, le regonflage fut beaucoup plus discret et le petit groupe s'aventura plus bas avec le micro-robot pour les guider. Ils avancèrent prudemment. Ils n'entendaient que le bruit de leurs pas qui résonnait, malgré tous leurs efforts pour l'étouffer. Leur démarche était lente, alerte. Hiro, sans doute emporté par la curiosité, était en tête et suivait les agitations du mini-robot comme on suit les indications d'un GPS. Ces micros-robots semblaient l'obséder, comme s'ils étaient une question de vie ou de mort, pensait Olympe. Elle se demandait ce qui avait provoqué cet intérêt si dévorant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Riku. Après tout, elle le connaissait à peine, lui aussi. La jeune renarde le surprit à sourire légèrement, avec bienveillance, comme s'il flottait dans un rêve. Décidément, il était étrange, ce garçon.

Soudain, Hiro s'arrêta. Ils étaient contre une paroi métallique, ne voyant pas plus loin que le dos de Hiro tandis que l'adolescent devant eux était face au reste de la pièce. Après un petit moment d'immobilisme total, Hiro recula, prit un balai qui passait par là et repartit, les dents serrées. Riku, qui avait cessé de sourire, jeta un regard à Olympe. OK, elle avait compris : un danger rôdait. Comme lui, elle invoqua « Orchidée des bois », sa Keyblade fleurie et ils repartirent sur les talons d'Hiro.

Devant eux, au centre du hangar, se tenait une sorte de pièce délimitée par des paravents semi-transparents en toile. Un bruit de vérins se faisait régulièrement entendre derrière ces murs. Riku et Olympe redoublèrent de prudence, encadrant Hiro et son balai-brosse. Après une marche de quelques secondes qui a semblé en faire plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent face au paravent. À l'intérieur, des automates bougeaient et s'agitaient mais Riku et Olympe devinaient difficilement ce qu'ils faisaient. Hiro, le visage tordu par l'inquiétude, les arracha à leur contemplation lorsqu'il s'aventura sur le côté. Un autre son, tintant comme une pièce de monnaie remplaçait celui des automates. Un tapis roulant sortait de la pièce et sur celui-ci, des petits losanges de métal noir qui finissaient dans un tonneau… Des micros-robots comme ceux de Hiro.

« Mes micros-robots ? chuchota Hiro, la voix tremblante.

\- Quelqu'un semble en fabriquer sans ta permission, commenta Riku très perplexe pendant qu'il fixait les centaines de tonneaux qui se trouvaient plus en retrait. Ils étaient sans doute aussi remplis de micros-robots.

\- Ouais, des milliers. Et la question est pourquoi ? répliqua l'inventeur en serrant les dents face à ce spectacle inquiétant.

\- C'est quoi ce tableau ? »lança Olympe derrière les garçons.

Son regard s'était détourné des tonneaux et était à présent fixé sur un grand tableau recouvert d'article de journaux, de plans et d'images diverses. Tous ces éléments étaient reliés entre eux par des fils rouges et blancs. À la manière d'un policier sur une scène de crime, on essayait de reconstituer le lien logique entre toutes ces pièces de puzzle. Olympe en eut le tournis, les fils formaient un labyrinthe. L'unique élément de ce capharnaüm d'indices qui arrivait à capter son attention était une image d'une hirondelle rouge dans un cercle.

« Bien vu, Olympe, lui murmura Riku. La réponse est sûrement là-ded…

\- Hiro ? »

Le groupe sursauta en entendant la voix bionique de Baymax qui les avait enfin rejoints. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et tambourinaient dans leurs poitrines. La seule fille du groupe ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu une telle frousse ! Mais c'est Hiro qui exprima le mieux ce que tout le monde ressentait :

« J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

\- Mes mains sont équipées de défibrillateurs. Dégagez ! » annonça le robot, toujours aussi pro', en avançant ses deux mains équipées des équivalents de deux plaques chauffantes. Riku tirait en même temps Hiro par le col pour lui éviter une défibrillation gratuite.

\- NOONNN ! STOP ! Stop ! C'est juste une expression ! » s'agita le pauvre malade.

Soudain, un petit bruit de métal cognant sur de verre réduisit l'assemblée au silence. Hiro sortit rapidement la boîte de Pétri de sa poche. Le micro-robot s'agitait de plus en plus à l'intérieur de sa prison. Mais cette fois, c'était derrière Hiro qu'il voulait se diriger. Olympe vit alors de lourdes masses noires s'élever des tonneaux dans le dos d'Hiro. De longs flots semblables aux Ténèbres montaient, menaçants, dans un bruit de sauterelles métalliques. Elles montaient, elles montaient… Olympe ne se demanda pas plus longtemps si elles pouvaient atteindre le plafond que la jeune fille tourna les talons et hurla aux autres:

« Courez ! »

Les autres ne se firent pas prier et détalèrent dans la direction opposée, aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. Et certains étaient plus rapides que d'autres.

« Plus vite, Baymax ! supplia Hiro, à son robot… qui ne pouvait pas courir.

\- Je ne suis pas rapide, commenta l'autre, dos à la menace imminente.

\- Non, sans blague ? » lâcha entre deux foulées le jeune garçon qui lui avait attrapé la main, le forçant à courir.

Pendant ce temps, Olympe se maudissait encore d'avoir pris la défense de Baymax coincé par la fenêtre, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pressés par les vagues noires et métalliques qui dévalaient le sol de la salle, ils arrivèrent à la porte fermée du hangar, au pied du mur.

« Faut détruire cette porte ! » s'exclama Riku.

Il éleva sa Keyblade pour frapper et scinder cette faible porte en deux mais Hiro fut plus rapide pour donner des ordres à Baymax.

« Défonce la porte ! » ordonna-t-il.

Le coup de pied délicat de Baymax fit un joli « BONG » sur la porte tandis que Riku écarquillait les yeux de stupeur et de panique non feinte. Le bruit de sauterelle se rapprochait encore et encore…

« Donne un coup de poing ! »

« BING »

« Mais bon sang, laisse-moi faire !

\- Trop tard ! » intervint Olympe, dont les yeux n'avaient pas quitté la masse noire.

La vague de micros-robots s'abattit contre la porte, avec la violence de la mer tempétueuse. Riku et Olympe avait sauté sur le côté droit tandis que Hiro et Baymax avaient couru vers la gauche : le groupe avait été séparé en deux. Les deux porteurs de Keyblade atterrirent dans une poussière noire, presque propulsés contre le mur et totalement aveuglés.

« Relève-toi ! »entendit Olympe dans son dos.

Un peu déboussolée, elle se releva rapidement, épaulée par Riku. En voulant se tourner vers Hiro voir s'il était toujours indemne, elle aperçut dans un écran de fumée, un grand homme vêtu d'un manteau noir et un masque kabuki rouge et blanc, avec de grands yeux jaunes. L'inconnu semblait les regarder, entouré de micros-robots. Toujours en les regardant, il tendit la main. Une nouvelle vague noire traversa la fumée vers eux, pour eux. Dans la course vers une porte de sortie vers laquelle Riku l'entraînait, Olympe leva son arme contre la vague. Son action lui semblait d'une infinie lenteur comme tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, comme englué dans une mélasse informe et invisible. Sa Keyblade para les premiers micros-robots, libérant une onde de choc qui repoussa les prochains. Riku en profita pour attraper la main de la jeune fille et courut vers la porte dérobée. Ne cherchant pas à l'ouvrir, il lui assigna le coup qu'il réservait pour la porte principale. Elle vola en éclats, les propulsant dans la poussière du dehors.

~0o0o0o0~

Ils avaient fui loin du vieux hangar, laissant Hiro et Baymax se débrouiller seuls. Riku avait assuré qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre, qu'il les avaient vus fuir par la fenêtre. Olympe était restée sceptique mais connaissant un peu mieux le garçon, elle savait qu'il serait intervenu si Hiro était en danger. Ils avaient ensuite marché longtemps dans la ville, explorant un peu ce nouveau monde. C'était un mélange entre une ville américaine… et la ville natale de la renarde, Tokyo. Elle remarquait tout ce qui pouvait être apparenté à Tokyo et à chaque fois, Riku voyait son regard se voiler de mélancolie. Encore quelques minutes de marche et ils se retrouvèrent à une grande place piétonne où se dressaient divers gratte-ciel remplis de boutiques et de cafés. Le voile se fit encore plus épais et des ombres de larmes se glissèrent au coin de ses yeux verts.

« Je crois que ce paysage est… le plus dur à admirer…, souffla-t-elle, presque pour elle-même.

\- Tokyo te manque ? demanda par réflexe Riku.

\- Pas Tokyo, Shibuya, continua-t-elle la voix tremblante et les yeux humides. Et eux

\- Tu les retrouveras, j'en suis sûr.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, sans animosité dans la voix. Et dans quel état ? Tu as bien vu ce qu'est devenu Ice…

\- J'en suis sûr car j'étais comme lui… et je suis comme toi, loin de chez moi et séparé de mes amis.

\- Comme moi … ?

\- Voyager sans arrêt pour sauver le monde ne me permet pas de rentrer tous les soirs chez soi et encore moins de voir ses meilleurs amis.

Elle le fixait, le regard attentif et compatissant. Décidément, plus il la fréquentait, plus il pensait que ce cœur d'artichaut était un baume pour celui des autres, avec sa douceur de guimauve. Un bisounours dans la cage aux lions… qui s'arme au fur et à mesure et qui ne sombre pas.

« Hé ! Y a un stand de Kakigori par-là ! remarqua soudain le garçon. Tu en veux ?( ndla: Kakigori= dessert japonais à base de glace pillée et de sirop)

\- Euh… Mais on parlait pas d'autre chose, là ?

\- Si, mais ça sera plus agréable de parler en mangeant, non ?

\- Euh, si tu le dis ! s'en amusa Olympe. Qu'il était amusant, ce garçon !

\- Alors quel parfum ?

\- Euh… Melon ? »

Ils marchèrent encore, leurs glaces vite avalées et des anecdotes partagées plein la tête. Quand ils arrivèrent au port, la nuit était déjà tombée. Ils déambulaient entre les énormes conteneurs entassés sur la plate-forme.

« Décidément, les lampadaires sont un peu pâles, non ?

\- Ouais, ça fait un peu lugubre… Tu n'as pas peur des fantômes, au moins ?

\- Des fantômes ? J'ai passé une cérémonie avec les Grands Esprits et tu crois que j'ai encore peur des fantômes ? répliqua son amie.

\- … « encore peur » ? se moqua l'autre.

\- Tais-toi, t'as rien entendu…

\- Ha ha ! C'est sûr ! »

Des éclats de voix non loin ainsi que le son du freinage d'une voiture se firent entendre et obligèrent Riku et Olympe à couper court à leur discussion. Intrigués, ils se rapprochèrent de l'origine du son. Derrière un conteneur, ils aperçurent Hiro et Baymax en armure en train de discuter à vive voix avec quatre autres personnes : un grand noir baraqué avec un bandana vert dans ses dreadlocks et qui semblait assez timide, une petite jeune femme aux traits asiatiques qui mâchaient nerveusement et bruyamment un chewing-gum, un jeune homme maigrelet décontracté avec bonnet et cheveux mi-longs et une grande fille aux longs cheveux châtains et avec de grandes lunettes roses. Les quatre semblaient très inquiets et Hiro était comme pris la main dans le sac :

« Hiro ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda la jeune fille aux lunettes carrées.

\- Euh, euh, rien ! Je faisais juste une… une promenade ! tenta Hiro en agitant frénétiquement les bras.

\- Dans un port ? » rétorqua l'autre fille du groupe.

Riku et Olympe se sentirent un peu visés.

« Baymax nous a contacté pour te remonter le moral, poursuivit la jeune fille aux lunettes.

\- Ouais ! On est tes potes, on est là si tu vas mal !

\- Hiro va mal ? » murmura Olympe à Riku, qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance sur la question.

Olympe voulait alors sortir de sa cachette pour aller vers Hiro. Elle ignorait tout du drame qu'il avait vécu mais elle voulait l'aider par n'importe quel moyen. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait depuis peu de temps mais il était son ami.

« Olympe… »lui chuchota Riku en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais lui, ne la regardait pas. Son regard était happé par le haut des conteneurs. En haut de ces conteneurs, il était là. L'homme au masque kabuki, menaçant et faisant froid dans le dos. Grâce aux micros-robots, il élevait au-dessus de lui un conteneur, prêt à être lancé vers Hiro et ses amis. Riku et Olympe s'élancèrent hors de leur cachette.

« COUREZ ! »


	15. Flammes des souvenirs

Ouf ! J'ai réussi à publier ce chapitre avant le mois de Juin ! Yeah ! Mais je suis en retard, je sais… Je pense que je vais ESSAYER de publier tous les mois, vu que la longueur de mes chapitres n'a plus rien à avoir avec celle du début. ^^ J'ai bien dit essayer… Ne me jetez pas de tomates, siouplait… J'ai des études dévorantes…

Enfin, bref, je vous présente le chapitre 15 où on retrouve Milo, Luna, Albin, Sora, Lea et cie à la recherche de l'Atlantide ! :) Merci encore de me suivre, de me lire(dans l'ombre ou non), de me laisser des reviews trop adorables ( comme ma chère BlackRaven91 3 ) ! Vous êtes géniaux, mes chers lecteurs !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

 _Chapitre 15 :_

 _Flammes des souvenirs – The 13th Struggle_

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le Léviathan avait attaqué le sous-marin et que l'expédition avançait péniblement dans les entrailles de la Terre. Ils suivaient l'ancienne voie antique tout en suivant les indications, parfois hasardeuses, de Milo et du Manuscrit du Berger. L'équipage y rencontrait parfois, au détour d'une grotte, d'anciennes statues et maisons antiques. Leurs architectures étaient complexes et recherchées, parcourues de fresques et sculptures murales. Abandonnées depuis bien des siècles, des cascades et des rivières d'eau souterraine dévalaient des fenêtres, s'écrasant sur les roches pointues qui les entouraient.

Albin s'émerveillait à chaque instant, tout comme Milo. Ces deux amis restaient la plupart du temps ensemble à observer les moindres détails des ruines qu'ils croisaient au grand dam du reste de l'équipe. Par ailleurs, de nombreuses réactions de ladite « équipe » devant la passion ou la présence même de Milo, fit plus d'une fois hausser les sourcils de Lea. Les blagues qu'Enzo et la Taupe pouvaient lui faire, comme le coup de la nitroglycérine, ne l'inquiétait pas. L'esprit était bon enfant et il l'aurait fait aussi, malicieux comme il était. Ce qui l'inquiétait, en revanche, c'étaient les regards froids et hautains à l'égard du linguiste, ainsi que les messes basses de Rourke et Sinclair qu'il avait surpris. Étrange… C'était plutôt bienvenu d'avoir quelqu'un de passionné et plein de bonne volonté dans une équipe, non ? Lea avait la sensation désagréable que quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Même les passagers clandestins qu'ils étaient, avaient réussi à mieux se faire accepter que le pauvre Milo… !

L'équipe finit par arriver dans une immense cavité souterraine. La plate-forme au début de la grotte était assez grande pour accueillir tous les véhicules et appareils qu'ils transportaient. Une grande structure rocailleuse au plafond abritait une luminescence naturelle et un maigre pont de roche reliait l'autre partie. Pont que Sora n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'explorer, une fois le travail fini et le soir venu.

« Waouh ! Vous avez vu ce pont ! C'est incroyable, il est super solide ! s'exclama-t-il en sautillant de dessus, tout sourire et curieux.

\- Sora, tu n'as pas peur de le casser ou de tomber ? demanda Lea, un peu fatigué par la journée et qui n'avait pas envie de courir ce soir-là dans le cas où le poids plume de Sora ferait s'effondrer le pont.

\- Non ! fit l'autre avec un grand sourire enfantin.

\- D'après la Taupe, ce pont a été construit avec des roches et d'autres matériaux, résistants à l'action de l'eau. C'est cette eau qui a façonné cette espèce de plafonnier fluorescent. On est sur la voie antique, des lourdes marchandises devaient circuler Du coup, ce pont semble aussi assez résistant pour laisser passer nos camions, intervint Albin, accroupi pour regarder la roche.

\- J'ai pas tout compris, mais tu veux dire que Sora peut bien sauter dessus, ça ne tombera pas ? résuma Luna, un peu perplexe.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Faut éviter de se pencher par contre.

\- C'est assez évident, je crois.

\- Pas pour tout le monde, siffla Lea entre les dents et qui avait les yeux rivés sur le hérisson brun qui se penchait le plus possible au bord du gouffre. SORA ! Arrête de te pencher ! T'as plus sept ans et y a pas de murs invisibles pour te retenir ! finit-il par hurler.

\- Décidément, je ne pensais pas que le garçon qui me protégeait au Domaine Enchanté, pouvait si facilement retomber en enfance ! s'en amusa la fille aux barrettes, qui en apprenait chaque jour sur son ami.

\- Ouais… Il a vécu plusieurs batailles, battu des ennemis dangereux, il a même consenti à se sacrifier pour sauver son amie Kaïri des Ténèbres… ET POURTANT, il a toujours sept ans dans sa petite tête ! Humf… Il est pas croyable …, déclara Lea, avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

\- … Oui, Sora est vraiment incroyable. Il n'a pas oublié l'enfant qu'il était et d'où il lui vient la force de son cœur.

\- Waah ! Luna nous fait de la philosophie, maintenant ! C'est trop mignon, petite fleur bleue, se moqua Albin, qui n'était pas habitué à une telle poésie de la part de son amie.

\- Arrête Albin ! C'est sérieux ce que je dis ! réagit violemment la jeune fille, le rouge aux joues.

\- Ha ha ! C'est tellement facile de te faire sortir de tes gonds ! Allez, cool, je te taquinais ! la rassura l'espiègle Albin, un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Pff, de vrais gamins… » murmura le plus âgé, un sourire en coin.

Un bruit de louche tapée sur une marmite résonna alors dans l'ensemble de la grotte. Une voix de vieillard l'accompagnait, ce qui inspira l'horreur aux quatre amis. Même Sora avait cessé de sautiller et son visage était blême.

« À la soupe ! s'exclama Cookie à l'autre bout de la grotte.

\- Oh non… »

Le vieux Cookie était un américain fana de cuisine et il était le cuisinier de l'expédition. Malheureusement, il n'était absolument pas cordon bleu et créait des plats tous plus étranges et immondes les uns que les autres. Pourtant, il n'utilisait que des aliments normaux et il réussissait à les diaboliser… Les quatre Porteurs de Clé s'assirent entre Audrey Ramirez et le docteur Amadou Gentil, leurs plateaux plus ou moins prêts à recevoir l'immonde mixture du soir. Albin remarqua qu'une fois encore, Milo travaillait à l'écart, seul. Cela lui fit de la peine, il s'éclipsait toujours au moment du repas sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la marmite et Cookie arriver. Le bourreau de la cuisine commença son carnage par le plateau du Docteur.

« Au menu ce soir, salade Caesar, escargots de bourgogne et rouleaux de printemps, annonça le vieil homme tout en remplissant les écuelles d'une masse orangeâtre et difforme.

\- Beurk, fit la jeune mécanicienne, ce qui était le mot au bord de toutes les lèvres.

\- Je voulais les escargots… ! minauda la Taupe qui fixait son plateau avec envie (ça devait être le seul à accepter de manger n'importe quoi).

\- Tiens, je me sacrifie…

\- Les glaces à l'eau de mer me manquent…, soupira Lea, désespéré et écœuré par le menu.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça se mange ? demanda Sora, en s'assurant que sa cuillère n'avait pas fondu à cause de l'acidité de la mixture.

\- Ben, on mange ça depuis le début et…, commença Luna, se voulant rassurante sur leur sort.

\- … on va tous crever ! finit pour elle Mme Placard, qui fumait comme un pompier et avec un air toujours indifférent plaqué sur le visage.

\- Ha ha ! Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Docteur ?

\- Qu'on est fichu et que Mme Placard nous enterra tous ! » répliqua Amadou Gentil, hilare et qui avait aussi laissé tomber l'idée de manger pour ce soir-là.

Le groupe éclata de rire.

Un petit cri d'effroi monta soudain, ce qui fit se retourner le groupe vers le bureau improvisé de Milo. Cookie venait de reverser le reste de son chaudron du diable sur le plateau du jeune homme à lunettes. Le vieil homme lui avait donné la fin de la marmite pour qu'il prenne des forces. Il était si maigre…

« Pauvre Milo, compatit Sora. Il n'a pas de chance… C'est plutôt Lea qui aurait dû prendre une double ration !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille avec ma maigreur, répondit le concerné. Je suis très bien comme ça !

\- C'est quand même dommage qu'il mange tout seul à chaque fois… » reprocha Albin, les yeux un peu dans le vide mais toujours tournés vers son ami linguiste.

Milo était son ami, il s'en voulait presque de ne pas manger avec lui. Enfin, il était aussi vrai qu'il passait toute la journée avec lui à décoder le manuscrit. Il n'empêchait qu'il se sentait coupable. Si seulement les autres de l'équipe n'étaient pas aussi hostiles, ça serait plus simple. Et à cet instant, il se sentit encore plus coupable de rejeter la faute sur les autres.

« Hum, on est un peu dur avec lui, vous trouvez pas ? »

La question du Docteur réveilla un peu Albin. L'homme à la peau métissée et au crâne rasé semblait réagir à la réflexion de l'adolescent… Le plus surprenant était que les autres membres de l'équipe partageaient le même sentiment de culpabilité.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, reconnut Audrey.

\- On l'invite à venir manger ? proposa Luna, des étoiles dans les yeux à l'idée d'avoir un camarade de plus à table. La jeune fille latino lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Hé Milo ! Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ? laissa la mécano à son camarade à lunettes.

\- C'est vrai ? Ça vous dérange pas ? demanda Milo, agréablement surpris.

\- Mais nan, allez, pose tes fesses !

\- Merci beaucoup ! les remercia le linguiste qui se pressa pour rejoindre le groupe. Ça alors, ça m'enlève un poids que j'avais sur l'estom… »

Au moment où Milo s'assit sur un morceau de roche, un bruit de coussin péteur l'interrompit. Coussin péteur placé en un éclair par la Taupe, en train de se rouler par terre, tant il trouvait sa blague drôle.

« OH ! LA TAUPE ! le grondèrent les autres, beaucoup moins amusés.

\- Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi ! » déclara le géologue français entre deux éclats de rire.

Cependant, à peine le repas avait repris que Milo avait de nouveau la tête plongée dans son Manuscrit.

« Hé Milo ! C'est pas très bon pour la digestion de lire en mangeant, tu sais ? intervint la jeune fille de Shibuya.

\- Tu le fermes jamais ton bouquin ? renchérit Audrey.

\- C'est vrai, tu dois le connaître par cœur, maintenant.

\- Eh bien… Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne avec ce Manuscrit… Prenez ce passage-là, expliqua Milo en pointant et tournant les pages avec le manche de sa cuillère, j'y vois une sorte de révélation progressive de ce que l'auteur appelle le cœur de l'Atlantide. Il y a peut-être un rapport avec cette mystérieuse source d'énergie… et puis là plus rien ! On dirait que tout s'efface comme s'il manquait une page.

\- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un l'aurait arrachée ? demanda Albin qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

\- Peu probable, le Manuscrit a été gardé précieusement jusqu'à nous.

\- Ou alors l'auteur a délibérément choisi de ne rien dévoiler pour protéger l'Atlantide… », proposa Sora.

Lea acquiesça à cette réflexion. Si le cœur de l'Atlantide était bien ce qu'il soupçonnait, l'auteur avait intérêt à garder toute information sur lui ou sur son emplacement.

« Peut-être qu'il est dangereux, ce cœur, après tout ? supposa Luna, l'esprit en ébullition.

\- Oh, petits, respirez ! On est pas payé pour les heures sup' ! les calma un peu Enzo.

\- C'est vrai, on s'emballe, on s'emballe ! reconnut Milo en fermant son Manuscrit. Mais après tout, on est tous ici pour l'exploration, l'aventure… à moins que ce soit pour l'argent… ?

\- L'argent », lui répondirent les autres, avec un d'hésitation.

Le trop optimiste Milo s'affaissa un peu sur lui-même, comme s'il supportait le poids de la dure réalité sur ses maigres épaules.

« Ha ha, mauvaise question…, en rit un peu le linguiste en se massant soudainement le cou.

\- Ça va pas Milo ? demanda alors Albin.

\- Hum, j'ai comme une douleur dans le cou…, hmf…

\- Ça fait mal ? intervient le Doc'.

\- Oh euh, oui, j'ai dû me faire mal et… »

Avant que Milo puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, le Docteur Gentil lui fit craquer le cou en penchant sa tête à droite et à gauche. Et le torticolis disparut comme par magie…

« Ça alors, ça me rappelle un copain de ma mère. Il avait la même technique… », marmonna Lea presque pour lui-même. Malheureusement, Sora sauta sur l'information insolite.

« T'as une maman ? s'écria presque Sora avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Mais… Évidemment que j'ai eu une mère… ! Réfléchis, Sora ! Je ne suis pas tombé du ciel, lui répondit son ami, très surpris par cette intervention.

\- Pour ma part, vu ta couleur de cheveux*, petit, j'aurais dit que tu venais d'en bas…, répliqua Enzo au tac-au-tac.

\- C'est sûr que vous vous y connaissez niveau « Flammes de l'Enfer », Monsieur Explosif ! rétorqua Lea, amusé par la pique gratuite.

\- Et sinon…, elle était comment ta maman? demanda Luna, un peu curieuse.

\- Oh, euh, rousse comme moi, colérique, soupe-au-lait,… mais tellement gentille, souffla Lea, bercé par la nostalgie. Un vrai cœur sur la main, toujours prête à rendre service et à essayer d'éduquer le sale gosse que j'étais.

\- Et… ton papa ?

\- Lui, je ne l'ai jamais connu… Il a dû se faire virer au bout d'une semaine, comme les autres. J'avais aussi un frère jumeau, il s'appelait Reno. Comme moi, il faisait les 400 coups. Ma mère en a bavé avec nous mais elle était toujours là pour nous soutenir, comme si elle avait la force de tout affronter… Malheureusement, depuis que le Jardin Radieux a sombré, je ne sais plus où ils sont.

\- C'est trop triste…, compatit sa jeune amie, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais y a quoi dans cette mixture ? s'exclama Sora en regardant son plateau sous tous les angles. Lea ne s'est jamais autant confié ! C'est pas possible, c'est toxique, ce truc ! Lea ! T'es empoisonné !

\- Oh pas plus que d'habitude, petit, renchérit le maître des explosifs italien.

\- En tous cas, si j'avais deux gringos comme toi à la réparation, l'expédition aurait avancé deux fois plus vite, annonça Audrey, tout en le complimentant.

\- Ha ha ! Je ne crois pas ! Reno avait vraiment deux mains gauches, aux dernières nouvelles, rit Lea.

\- Prêts pour le plat principal ? annonça Cookie, revenu avec une deuxième marmite.

\- Non, non, merci, ça va…, répondit tout le monde.

\- Ha ha ! Tant pis ! Je vous resservirais ça, demain ou après-demain ou après-après-demain, déclara Cookie en repartant.

\- Pour moi, le soir, c'est un yaourt et dodo », conclut Mme Placard, tandis que tout le groupe vidait son plateau dans le brasero au centre.

Tout le monde finit par aller se coucher, après en avoir un peu plus appris sur la famille d'Audrey et le fait étonnant qu'Enzo se destinait à être fleuriste plutôt qu'artificier. Les quatre clandestins partageaient la même petite tente. Ils étaient serrés comme des sardines mais au moins, ils étaient ensemble. Luna, quant à elle, avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle était d'humeur mélancolique et ressassait les jours qui venaient de s'écouler. En quelques semaines, elle avait beaucoup appris du passé de ses amis et de ce monde. Le papa d'Audrey lui avait appris la mécanique, les parents du Dr Gentil lui ont permis de devenir un médecin à part entière le grand-père de Milo l'avait élevé, Sora a eu une enfance heureuse comme Lea, sauf qu'elle s'est mal terminée pour ce dernier… Elle se sentait à la fois remplie de ces nouvelles connaissances et à la fois vidée, épuisée, son esprit en train de flotter mollement quelque part.

Peut-être qu'elle cogitait trop ? Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne faisait même pas exprès ! La mélancolie la gagnait encore. Elle avait besoin de regarder les étoiles, celle de la Ville de Traverse ! Oh, Gepetto et Pinocchio lui manquaient. Elle avait envie de rentrer… Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer avant d'avoir retrouvé Olympe et Ice ! Elle espérait qu'ils aillaient bien. Oui, c'était sûr, les connaissant… Cela lui rappelait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient tous rencontrés. Elle allait se vieillir pour rien mais ça lui semblait si loin !

C'était à la rentrée de sa deuxième année de primaire. Les cerisiers** étaient en fleur et le ciel était bleu. Elle n'avait même pas sept ans et son uniforme était trop grand pour elle. Mais la petite fille qu'elle était, s'en fichait et elle trottinait dans la cour, heureuse de se faire de nouveaux amis. Et puis, elle a entendu une protestation. C'était à sa gauche, si elle se souvenait bien, trois enfants se disputaient dans l'allée des cerisiers. Le premier, aux cheveux blonds bouclés, était tombé et retenait ses larmes la deuxième, rousse et avec des lunettes grosses comme des hublots, le défendait tant bien que mal face à un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'acier.

« Mais arrêteuh ! Pourquoi t'es méchant ? pleurait presque la fillette protectrice, qui tremblait de peur.

\- Parce que vous êtes des faiblards ! Les plus forts, ils sont au-dessus des faiblards !

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'enquit le blondinet à terre.

\- Tais-toi, mouton, tu sens mauvais d'la laine.

\- STOP ! »

Eh oui, la petite Luna avait balancé son cartable rose bonbon sur la tête du petit Ice, qui en était tout retourné.

« T'as pas le droit de dire ça et pis, c'est des âneries ce que tu dis ! C'est pas comme ça que t'auras des amis plus tard ! lui cria dessus la petite brunette.

\- Ah… euh… je … je sais pas… Euh… Pardon, ne put que balbutier le pauvre enfant perdu, qui finit par fondre en larmes.

\- Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je sais… pas ! Sniff… Je sais… plus… J'étais en… en colère… ! Je… ouin… sais pas… !

\- Mais c'est pas grave.

\- Tu veux mon mouchoir ? Comme ça, on fait la paix !

\- D'accord, mouton… sniff… »

Et c'est ainsi que commença cette amitié basée sur les milkshakes au melon, les cookies et les beignets, aurait voulu hurler Luna mais elle se retenait de pourrir le sommeil des autres. Ce petit voyage dans le temps l'avait émue et apaisée. Ça remontait à si loin… C'était presque un miracle que leur amitié ne se soit pas effritée entre temps. Oui, leur amitié était un miracle… Elle voulut fermer les yeux et rêver encore de ces moments mais un cri d'horreur la fit sursauter :

« AU FEU ! »

C'était la voix horrifiée de Milo. Le pauvre jeune homme hurlait à s'abîmer les cordes vocales et réveillait tout le monde. Un départ de feu ? Dans cette grotte humide ? Luna ne s'en inquiéta pas dans la seconde mais la chose devait beaucoup plus alarmante lorsque Lea se réveilla d'un seul coup, les yeux exorbités. Il tourna brusquement vers la jeune fille éveillée :

« SORTEZ », ordonna-t-il d'une voix lugubre et sans appel.

Luna ne pensa pas à protester, ou à demander pourquoi, et tira les deux autres garçons encore enveloppés dans un demi-sommeil hors de la tente. Agile et souple, elle s'extirpa à son tour avant que leur abri de toile ne prenne feu à son tour.

Dehors, c'était le Chaos, l'Enfer sous la Terre. Un gigantesque incendie ravageait le campement et se propageait plus rapidement qu'une traînée de poudre dans le vent. La chaleur était insupportable, intenable. Luna avait envie de pleurer à chaque clignement de paupières et de cracher ses poumons à chaque inspiration, tant la fumée était brûlante. Sora et Albin, réveillés en sursaut, étaient dans le même état, un genou à terre et pliés en deux. Il fallait faire vite, s'enfuir ! Le brasier gagnait du terrain ! N'ayant pas de moyen pour éteindre le feu sous la main, Luna se tourna vers Sora, la gorge de plus en plus sèche :

« SORA ! IL FAUDRAIT UN SORT MAGIQUE POUR ÉTEINDRE LE FEU ! s'époumona-t-elle pour couvrir les crépitements assourdissants des cadavres de tente.

\- Inutile ! Les sorts Glacier seraient inefficaces ! » hurla Lea à la place de son ami.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu tendait ses bras vers l'incendie, le dos légèrement courbé. Une puissante aura rouge-orangée l'enveloppait, virevoltait autour de lui. Ses yeux verts étaient brillants, presque luisants dans la lumière des flammes et de lourdes perles de sueur tombaient de son front.

« Tu ne peux pas ralentir le feu ? lui cria Sora, connaissant le pouvoir de manipulation du feu de la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

\- Si, et c'est ce que je fais depuis que Milo a donné l'alerte ! Mais le feu est trop puissant, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps comme ça !

\- Alors on a pas le choix ! Il faut fuir ! » intima aussitôt le jeune homme brun à ses deux compagnons, pendant que Lea pliait encore plus l'échine.

Albin et Luna balayèrent le début de panique qui les gagnait et coururent avec Sora en direction des camions citernes et du reste de l'équipage. Lea, en rôle de bouclier humain, commençait également à marcher à reculons, face à la violence du brasier. Il n'avait été confronté que quelques fois à ce genre de brasier et n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus.

« Dépêchez-vous de… !

\- OH NON ! » l'interrompit la voix étranglée de Luna.

À dix mètres de Lea, des Sans-Cœur étaient apparus et bloquaient le chemin. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il y avait des Crypto Ombres, semblables à des petites Ombres qui auraient pris une forme humanoïde adulte. Les autres étaient inconnus pour Sora et Lea. Ils avaient l'apparence de robustes et lourds guerriers vêtus de pagne pâle. Leur peau noire était veinée de sillons bleu fluorescent et ils portaient des masques bizarroïdes aux faciès terrifiants.

À peine l'ancien numéro VIII eut le temps d'analyser cette situation cauchemardesque qu'un des Sans-Cœur guerrier surgit des flammes face à lui et le frappa à l'estomac. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Ses pieds décollèrent et la force de l'ennemi l'envoya voler vers des autres Porteurs de Clé. Ne perdant pas ses réflexes, Lea bascula sa tête en arrière pendant son vol et effectua un salto arrière avant d'atterrir sur ses pieds, près de Luna. Une Crypto-Ombre se jeta alors sur lui mais fut stoppée dans son élan et envoyée dans le brasier grâce à la furtivité d'Albin.

Dos à dos, les quatre amis furent vite encerclés par les créatures des Ténèbres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? demanda le garçon blond du groupe, à court d'idées.

\- À part fuir ? On y arrivera jamais, ils ont trop nombreux ! répondit Luna en brisant le masque d'un Sans-Cœur.

\- … Sora. On mise sur le Phénix Hurlant, déclara Lea.

\- T'es sérieux, là ? Y a déjà assez de feu comme ça !

\- On n'a pas le choix, répliqua l'autre en envoyant un Chakram dans le crâne d'un autre Sans-Cœur.

\- … Le tout pour le tout… ! Luna ! Albin ! Courez le plus loin possible, une fois que je serai en l'air ! »

Luna et Albin acquiescèrent, ne cherchant pas à leur faire perdre du temps avec des explications. Il n'y avait pas de temps de toute façon.

Sora recula, à la limite du cercle formé par les Sans-Cœur et le feu. Lea fit tourner ses Chakrams entre ses doigts, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne vit plus que deux anneaux d'argent et de feu brillants. Il les envoya, tourbillonnants comme des petites tornades de feu, en même temps contre le cercle d'ennemis. Les rafales de feu firent deux rangées de victimes. Revenant dans ses mains, Lea les envoya dans les airs, au-dessus de sa tête. Le dixième de seconde suivant, Sora s'était élancé vers Lea, Keyblade à la main. Il sauta assez haut pour que ses pieds soient à la hauteur des épaules de Lea et prit grand appui sur elles. Il fut propulsé vers les Chakrams, à une hauteur assez impressionnante. Il les rejoignit et leva sa Keyblade, pointée vers le plafond de la grotte. Les armes de Lea, obéissant à une volonté invisible, se mirent à virevolter autour de la Chaîne Royale. Sora redescendit soudain en piquet, à une vitesse vertigineuse, au centre du cercle. Au dernier moment, il frappa le sol, avec la force d'un séisme brutal. D'immenses gerbes de flammes et de cercles enflammés sortirent de la Keyblade et balayèrent des ennemis, réduits en cendres. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer de ces flammes, la forme d'un phénix montant dans la cavité de la roche, hurlant à en faire trembler la Terre.

Albin et Luna, en dehors du champ de bataille, regardèrent l'oiseau s'estomper petit à petit. Alors, c'était la puissance qu'il fallait pour survivre face aux Sans-Cœur… ?

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sora était plutôt réticent à me laisser explorer le Domaine Enchanté…, commenta Luna, soufflée.

\- Et moi, pourquoi Lea et le vieux Maître Yen Sid voulait me séquestrer… jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ce niveau.

\- Hé Albin ! Nous aussi, on va avoir une attaque spéciale en duo ! Si eux peuvent le faire, alors nous aussi ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille, remontée et remotivée par ce spectacle.

\- D'accord, mais après avoir survécu à cet incendie, tu veux ?

\- Comme tu voudras, rabat-joie ! Allons les aider ! »

En effet, Sora et Lea s'extirpaient avec peine de leur propre brasier et des Sans-Cœur étaient réapparus dans leur dos. Ils étaient épuisés par le déferlement d'énergie dont ils avaient fait preuve. Luna n'osait pas imaginer la quantité réelle d'énergie qu'ils avaient brûlée. Les voir souffrir pour courir et presque trébucher à chaque caillou ne la fit que se presser davantage pour les aider.

« Barrez-vous, foutus Sans-Cœur ! Pas touche aux potes ! cria la brunette en sautant sur les horribles guerriers masqués, sa Vertige de Comète au poing et de nouveau prête à frapper.

\- Essayons de ne pas faire plus de flammes, déclara Albin, en tendant sa main vers les créatures. FOUDRE !

De violents éclairs tombèrent sur les Sans-Cœur que Luna n'avait pas éliminés, manquant de la toucher.

«Hiii ! ALBIN ! Fais gaffe ! Je suis dans le lot ! fit la jeune fille outrée par le manque de finesse de son ami. Tu as failli me toucher !

\- Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès, répondit l'autre en soutenant Lea.

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer ! On essaie de sauver notre peau, là ! rappela Sora, à présent soutenu par Luna.

\- Ouais, rejoignons l'équipage ! Les camions commencent à partir sans nous !

Le feu faisait toujours rage de l'autre côté du camp et se répandait encore très rapidement. Les membres de l'équipage étaient presque tous montés dans les camions et certains d'entre eux dont la foreuse de La Taupe en tête, avaient commencé à s'engager sur le pont. Les soldats de Rourke, munis de masques à gaz se chargeaient d'en tasser assez de monde dans les remorques, sauvant un maximum de vies, le plus vite possible.

« Merde ! À ce rythme, ils vont partir sans nous ! » remarqua avec horreur Lea, qui tentait de courir plus vite.

Sans discuter, fatigués par la chaleur environnante, les quatre amis essayaient tant bien que mal d'accélérer l'allure. Un nouveau nuage de fumée noire apparut soudainement sous leur nez et un Sans-Cœur masqué se jeta sur eux ! Ils eurent à peine mettre leurs mains en bouclier et… une balle de fusil frôla la joue de Lea. Un soldat se tenait devant eux, le plus calmement du monde, son arme encore fumante. Il venait d'anéantir un Sans-Cœur sans broncher, comme il s'agissait d'une vulgaire mouche à vinaigre.

« Vous êtes lents, clandestins. Dépêche-vous ! Les flammes gagnent ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix de robot monocorde et autoritaire avant de s'élancer vers le pont.

\- Oui ! Merci, monsieur ! » répondit Luna, reconnaissante.

Les garçons restèrent silencieux, presque perplexes, surtout Lea.

Mais à peine l'homme s'était-il retourné qu'une réaction en chaîne d'une rare violence se déclencha. Une traînée de feu, une flamme envolée, enflamma un des camions engagés sur le pont et il explosa avec grand fracas l'onde de choc se propagea dans toute la grotte. Les quatre clandestins et le soldat furent projetés face contre terre les flammes de l'incendie se firent encore plus grandes, les camions sur le pont furent déstabilisés. Un gros bruit de rupture résonna la seconde d'après !

« Oh… NON ! » hurla Albin devant l'horreur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

L'onde de choc avait décroché la lourde structure au plafond. Elle s'écrasa sur le pont. Malgré sa dureté, il se brisa à l'un de ses bords, entraînant les véhicules engagés dans le vide. Un gigantesque nuage de poussière noire se souleva, étouffant le feu et les cinq humains encore sur l'ancien site du camp. Leur vision était troublée par la noirceur des particules volatiles mais ils voyaient encore nettement ce terrible moment d'impuissance. Leurs amis étaient tombés dans le noir, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour les sauver...

Notes:

*Ceci est une blague (de merde, effectivement) ! Posez les flingues, comité de défense des roux !

**Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, la rentrée des classes s'effectue en mars au Japon. C'est donc le printemps et les cerisiers commencent à fleurir à cette période de l'année. Voilà, c'était la minute Wikipédia. :)


	16. Course endiablée

Wouh ! Déjà le chapitre 16, les amis ! (sarcasme) Oui, je sais, je suis en retard… Comme d'habitude. Pour tout vous dire, j'étais en stage en Irlande pendant deux mois et c'était un peu difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire en français. Oui, je suis nulle en langues et j'arrive pas ou peu à me concentrer sur deux langues vivantes en même temps. Mais je vous offre un gros chapitre pour me faire pardonner ! On va y retrouver Olympe, Riku, Baymax et compagnie! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme le précédent. Précédent chapitre que BEAUCOUP de monde a lu d'après les statistiques du site… Non, vraiment, vous avez été très nombreux à répondre à l'appel du chapitre 15 et ça me fait super plaisir ! :) Je ne pensais pas que mes écrits pouvaient intriguer autant de monde, ça me touche beaucoup ! Alors un ÉNAURME merci à tous !

Double ÉNAURME merci à BlackRaven91 pour sa review qui a réchauffé mon petit cœur et à Addraen qui a ajouté cette petite fic' en favoris (oui, je t'ai vu ! ;) et ça m'a fait très plaisir aussi !)

N'hésitez à me harceler de reviews et de PM, je suis toujours là pour discuter (mais pas pour bosser…).

Merci encore, vous êtes fantastiques, chers lecteurs ! Bonne lecture ! :D

 _Chapitre 16_

 _Course endiablée- Hazardous Highway_

La Lumière… Elle ne l'avait plus quitté depuis qu'il avait entendu la voix d'Olympe. Un anneau blanc, rayonnant et chaud se tenait au-dessus de sa tête, immobile et rassurant. Il était toujours prisonnier de cet endroit ténébreux et insondable, mais les mâchoires monstrueuses qui le retenaient se desserraient avec le temps. Leurs morsures sur ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient devenues supportables et ne le faisaient plus grimacer de douleur. La Lumière semble les affaiblir et cela rendait Ice encore plus confiant et serein. Il était sûr qu'il sortirait un jour de cet Enfer. Il le savait, il le sentait, un jour, plus rien ne le retiendrait. Pas même les paroles acides et venimeuses du vieux homme.

Ce vieillard apparaissait sans crier gare. Il se plaçait en face d'Ice pour lui susurrer des paroles défaitistes et déprimantes. Ice l'avait vu pour la première fois quand la Lumière était venu chauffer son front. Le vieux à la peau hâlée n'a jamais dit son nom au jeune homme. Cela ne le chagrinait en rien. Ice n'avait qu'à regarder dans ses yeux jaunes de serpent pour y déceler la perfidie et le sadisme. Il n'avait qu'à le regarder pour le considérer comme son ennemi juré. Peu importait son nom, cet homme était de toute façon mauvais. Il venait chaque jour lui répéter qu'il devait s'abandonner aux Ténèbres, que c'était le seul pouvoir valable dans ces Mondes, que cela ne servait à rien de leur résister. Il était prisonnier à jamais, selon lui. Personne ne viendrait, cette Lumière dessus de lui n'était qu'une illusion de son esprit, de son cœur encore plongé dans l'ignorance et dans l'espoir aveugle. Mais cela ne marchait pas.

Ice n'avait aucune confiance en ses paroles ou ses prestations d'acteur. Il sentait bien que ce vieux schnoque était dangereux, voire très dangereux, mais étrangement, il n'avait pas peur de lui et n'était nullement impressionné. Il était confiant, auréolé par la Lumière que la voix d'Olympe avait laissé dans son cœur. Ice avait la sensation de voir un vieux clown s'agiter devant lui, essayant de lui faire croire une histoire sans queue ni tête. Pourquoi faire des pieds et des mains s'il était réellement invincible et s'il avait un total pouvoir sur lui ? Mais il devait rester prudent avec ce type. Ice n'oubliait pas le danger qu'il représentait.

Un froissement de tissu le fit sortir de ses pensées. Agenouillé au centre de son anneau blanc, il releva la tête. Il était là, le regardant de haut, un sourire froid sur les lèvres. Il affichait une attitude arrogant et méprisante, comme toujours. Que venait-il lui raconter encore ?

« Salutations, mon cher Ice. Comment te portes-tu ? lança le vieil hypocrite.

\- C'est une vraie question ? Ça serait bien la première fois que vous vous souciez de ma santé ... Vous êtes là pour me pourrir la vie, non ? Alors, ne vous fatiguez pas avec des questions débiles … C'est pas comme si j'allais gentiment vous répondre. On est loin d'être potes.

\- Oh. Mais je te trouve bien bavard, aujourd'hui, mon cher. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je comble le silence. Comme ça, vous parlez moins et j'ai moins de conneries à écouter, répliqua Ice, provocateur.

\- Petit insolent. Il est plutôt dangereux de jouer à ce petit jeu dans ta position, siffla l'autre, un affreux sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage.

\- Je sais… Vous me croyez stupide, en plus ? Vous allez faire quoi ? Me tuer pour insolence ? Vous l'auriez déjà fait si vous le pouviez ou si c'était votre but… Je joue au même jeu que vous… C'est de l'usure psychologique. Vous allez perdre, abandonnez. Je ne vous rejoindrais jamais !

\- Ha ha ! Hors de question, mon petit ! Tu n'en as pas eu assez, tu résistes encore ! déclara le vieux fou, en lui attrapant le menton. L'acier et l'or de leurs regards se croisè as une volonté et une résistance digne d'un Élu de la Keyblade. Et tu as des amis qui peuvent te rendre plus fort, continua-t-il, en levant les yeux vers la Lumière.

\- Et … ? trancha Ice, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ton point fort est ton point faible, mon pauvre enfant… Tu crois qu'ils viendront t'aider, te sauver de ta prison ? Comme c'est touchant d'être aussi naïf…

\- Vous ne les connaissez pas ! Ils sont mes amis, je les connais depuis des années ! Ce que je ferais pour eux, ils le feraient pour moi ! s'écria Ice, énervé.

\- Tu sembles si confiant… Touchant. Mais ils ne viendront jamais te sauver, tu les as trahi…

\- Arrêtez vos conneries… Vous allez me faire rire… À quel moment précisément ? Vous devenez gâteux, mon vieux ! Vous inventez n'importe quoi !

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, vieux fou ! Ça n'est jamais arrivé !

\- Hin hin… Quelle naïveté, c'est vraiment touchant !

\- Mais fermez-la ! Vous n'avez aucun argument… !

\- Et les pleurs d'Olympe, je les ai inventés ? C'est bien toi qui lui as fait du mal, non ? Dis-moi, si je me trompe… Je deviens gâteux, après tout… »

Cette fois-ci, Ice ne répondit rien, médusé et horrifié. C'était vrai, il les avait bien entendus : la voix d'Olympe mais aussi ses pleurs… Elle avait pleuré en le voyant… Il croit… Non, il y avait cette autre voix, celle d'un garçon. Il lui avait reproché de… de l'avoir frappée… Des larmes de désespoir et de rage lui montèrent aux yeux. Impossible ! Comment avait-il pu ? Il était violent dans ses paroles mais jamais dans ses gestes. Jamais ! Surtout… surtout contre Olympe. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, pas à elle… Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, bordel… ? Tremblant de rage, il baissa la tête, les dents serrées. Les mâchoires monstrueuses se refermèrent plus fort sur ses bras et ses jambes.

« Bien, Ice. Désespère et tu seras aux Ténèbres… Tes amis ne viendront jamais… Rejoins-moi, mon enfant, tu ne manqueras à personne… Tu es un traître, un monstre n'hésitant à attaquer ses propres amis, à qui manqueras-tu ?

\- … »

« On l'a entraîné au combat mais il mourrait d'envie de vous retrouver ! Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a fugué, il y a plusieurs jours de ça… ! »

« Ice, réponds, c'est toi ? »

« Encore ! T'es pas original, Icy ! »

« Tu veux mon mouchoir ? Comme ça, on fait la paix ! »

« À qui je manquerais ? Mais à eux, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » hurla Ice à la face du vieillard, bouillonnant de rage.

La Lumière au-dessus de sa tête étincelait, illuminant ses yeux gris d'une volonté implacable. Il n'avait plus de mépris pour ce clown mais de la colère, de la haine. Comment osait-il jeter le voile du doute sur les intentions de ses amis ? S'il n'était pas attaché, il lui aurait refait le portrait ! S'il devait utiliser ses poings contre quelqu'un, ça serait contre ce vieux déchet ! Luna, Albin et Olympe, ses amis… Même s'ils ne venaient pas, par peur ou autre, Ice se débrouillerait pour s'en sortir seul et les retrouver. Il se le jure ! Les retrouver et leur expliquer, parler, pardonner ! Et c'est pas ce vieux qui allait l'arrêter !

« Comme tu voudras, nous verrons bien qui aura le dernier mot… », lâcha le vieil homme en disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

~0o0o0o0~

« COUREZ ! »

Surpris, les cinq adolescents eurent à peine le temps de se retourner que le noir conteneur, lourd de plusieurs tonnes, s'abattit sur eux. Riku et Olympe n'hésitèrent pas un instant. Le Point du Jour et l'Orchidée des Bois apparurent sous le reflet argenté de la lune. Ils n'eurent pas à parler ou discuter de la manœuvre à suivre. Ils agirent de concert, comme s'ils étaient maintenant capables de se comprendre sans parole. Les deux lames s'élancèrent pour couper le bloc de métal en lévitation.

Un cri perçant et suraigu sortit de la bouche du grand baraqué au bandana.

« On va tous mourir ! On va tous mourir ! On va tous… Euh ? »

Dans un réflexe vif et imprévisible, Baymax en armure était parvenu à stopper in extremis la chute du conteneur. Sans lui, le groupe de cinq jeunes gens aurait été écrasé… Riku et Olympe n'étaient pas arrivés à temps… Quelqu'un était sorti de l'ombre de l'homme masqué. Le Kabuki n'avait pas bougé, comme conscient de cette présence alliée qui lui facilitait la tâche. Cette ombre blanche et bleue avait foncé sur eux et les avait stoppés dans leur saut vers le conteneur. Elle avait alors attrapé le poignet droit d'Olympe, immobilisant sa Keyblade. Quant à Riku, sa Keyblade entre Lumière et Ténèbres en affrontait une autre, glaciale et cristalline.

« Alors, tu nous as suivi jusque-là, c'est ça ? le provoqua Riku, comme si cette situation ne l'étonnait pas.

\- Ice ! » s'écria Olympe, qui, quant à elle, était très surprise de revoir si vite son ami.

Il était différent de la dernière fois… Son visage était toujours inexpressif et il semblait toujours aussi insensible aux paroles qu'on pouvait lui adresser, mais… Elle ne saurait dire exactement ce qu'elle ressentait mais il semblait moins agressif, moins… glacial, plus vivant, plus Ice. Elle osa lever les yeux vers ceux du garçon brun. Son regard était toujours aussi vide et son habituel reflet d'acier avait été changé par des reflets dorés et vaporeux. Le cri de Riku la fit rapidement sortir de ses pensées :

« HIRO ! BAYMAX ! Barrez-vous, c'est trop dangereux !

\- Pas besoin de le dire deux fois ! s'écria de nouveau le baraqué, qui commençait à s'enfuir avec le reste de la bande.

\- Baymax ! Il faut l'arrêter ! Woh ! ordonna Hiro, qui n'avait absolument pas écouté Riku et venait de se faire ramasser par la fille au chewing-gum.

Tandis qu'il rechignait à rentrer dans le pot de yaourt qui servait de voiture au jeune homme au bandana, Baymax lui avait obéit et se dirigeait vers l'homme au masque, la fleur au fusil.

« Ice, s'il te plaît, lâche-moi ! Ce sont mes amis, ils ont besoin de mon aide », supplia Olympe, en tentant de se dégager.

Ice fit non de la tête.

« Ice, je t'en supplie… ! »

Son regard doré croisa le sien et une moue désolée déforma les traits jusqu'alors impassibles de son visage. Il refusa de nouveau de les laisser partir.

« Ice, écoute-m… ! »

Un violent bruit métallique l'interrompit et Olympe vit Baymax voler dans les airs et atterrir sur le toit de la voiture. Un autre son suivit, un son de sauterelle mécanique qu'Olympe et Riku connaissaient bien… Face à eux, l'homme au masque Kabuki s'élevait dans les airs, des sombres et menaçantes vagues de micro-robots derrière lui. Devant cette scène de cauchemar, la voiture avait vite fait marche arrière et s'était précipitée pour rejoindre la ville. Il se précipita à la poursuite du véhicule.

« OK. On arrête de discuter… »

Sur ses propres paroles, Riku assainit un violent crochet du gauche dans les côtes d'Ice qui se tordit de douleur. Il lâcha la main d'Olympe, qui fut tout de suite saisie par Riku, entraînant la jeune fille au loin.

« Comment on va faire pour les rattraper, maintenant ? demanda Olympe, qui ne se voyait pas défendre Hiro et les autres à pied.

\- T'inquiète ! Je suis un Maître de la Keyblade, tu te rappelles ? » la rassura Riku, en se vantant quelque peu.

Sous les yeux médusés d'Olympe qui ne voyait pas trop ce que son ami voulait dire, Riku envoya valser sa précieuse Keyblade dans les airs.

« Mais ? Mais t'es malade ? Pourquoi tu viens de faire une chose aussi stupide ? s'égosilla la jeune renarde, choquée par ce geste totalement dépourvu de sens pour elle.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être impatiente comme ça, tu sais… », lui répondit Riku, comme ses paroles énigmatiques allaient l'aider à comprendre.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, la Keyblade redescendit, métamorphosée en une sorte de moto sans roues et planant dans les airs. Comme le Point du Jour, elle était biscornue et d'un noir bleuté. Ses angles étaient soulignés par des liserés rouges. Sur les côtés, une aile d'ange et une aile de démon protégeaient les jambes du conducteur. Olympe en resta bouche bée et ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes.

« C'est un Planeur Keyblade ! On va les rattraper avec ça, monte à l'arrière !»

Riku sauta sur la moto, aida son amie à monter et partit sur les chapeaux de roues.

Hiro et ses amis filaient à toute allure dans les rues et ruelles de la ville, habituellement calme à cette heure de la nuit. L'homme au masque Kabuki était à leurs trousses, fendant l'air de la nuit grâce aux micro-robots à ses pieds. Les minuscules robots noirs rampaient au sol, aussi rapides qu'une araignée se jetant sur une malheureuse mouche piégée dans sa toile. Les deux Élus de la Keyblade tentaient tant bien que mal de les rattraper.

« Riku ? T'as oublié de passer la seconde ? On va jamais les rattraper à ce rythme ! tenta d'articuler avec difficulté Olympe, tant le vent se faisait violent autour d'eux à cause de leur vitesse folle.

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! Je te signale qu'ils sont à fond aussi et ils sont partis av… ! »

Riku s'interrompit aussitôt lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils venaient de dépasser le pot de yaourt… arrêté au feu rouge.

« Ils se sont arrêtés au feu rouge ? Mais on est dans une course-poursuite, bon sang ! s'indigna Riku.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent redressa violemment son guidon et la moto monta en piquet vers le ciel, sous le cri affolé d'Olympe. Effectuant une pirouette aérienne, Riku remit sa moto à l'horizontale, plus haut dans l'atmosphère. Un bruit de pneus grinçants lui indiqua que la voiture était repartie.

« Bien, on va pouvoir les suivre de n…

\- Attention ! »

Un pic de glace manqua d'atterrir dans son bras droit et avait été miraculeusement repoussée par l'Orchidée des Bois. Riku jeta alors un regard en arrière et vit Ice, flottant dans une espèce de nuage blanc et givré, les yeux fixés sur eux, comme un prédateur ciblant une proie.

« Démarre ! Je vais le repousser ! » ordonna alors d'une voix étrangement autoritaire son amie rousse.

Riku obéit sans discuter. Olympe s'accrocha solidement aux épaules du garçon avec son bras gauche, son bras droit libre et armé. Elle tremblait quelque peu, elle aurait tant voulu utiliser son savoir shamanique contre quelqu'un d'autre. Elle leva sa Keyblade vers Ice et un nouveau remord fit perler des larmes au coin des yeux. Elle hésitait… Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, c'était son ami… Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ice, lancé à pleine vitesse, recommençait à former un nouveau pic.

« Je t'en prie, Ice, esquive ! » pensa fortement la jeune fille.

Ses yeux et son collier se mirent à briller d'un vert lumineux, incandescent. Des nappes de vapeur s'en dégageaient, s'enroulant autour de sa Keyblade. D'une voix presque sortie d'outre-tombe, Olympe ordonna :

« Esprit du Grand Bison, protège-nous ! »

Un énorme bison vert transparent sortit de l'arme. Dans un mugissement terrifiant, l'Esprit fonça tête baissée et cornes en avant vers le garçon possédé. Malgré le vent qui la giflait, Olympe ne pouvait détourner la tête de la scène. Derrière ses lunettes rondes, son regard vert pomme restait rivé sur Ice, brillant d'angoisse et de remords. Il restait immobile face à l'entité qui fonçait sur lui, comme hypnotisé et fasciné. S'il restait ainsi, l'Esprit le repousserait violemment au loin... et Olympe n'osait prévoir les dégâts internes que cela coûterait. La scène se déroulait comme au ralenti, trop lente, la laissant dans une attente insupportable.

« Ice, je t'en supplie, réagis ! » voulut-elle hurler.

Un redoutable « BANG » se fit attendre. Les cornes se heurtèrent brutalement à la Keyblade de glace. Les deux ennemis avaient la même force et restaient bloqués, incapables de se départager. Olympe souffla de soulagement, Ice n'était pas blessé.

« Très bien, on va avoir la paix de ce côté-là, commenta Riku, en plongeant de nouveau vers la route bétonnée.

La voiture continuait à rouler à toute vitesse, esquivant tant bien que mal les autres voitures garées et les poteaux. Baymax était toujours sur le toit et une angoisse et une anxiété épaisses enveloppaient les occupants.

« Un manteau noir, un masque pour cacher son identité…, commenta le garçon au bonnet, installé sur la banquette arrière et qui observait leur agresseur, toujours derrière eux. Nous sommes poursuivis par un Super Vilain ! Trop cool ! Bien sûr, c'est super flippant, mais c'est trop cool ! acheva-t-il en se tournant vers sa voisine aux lunettes, loin d'être aussi enthousiaste.

\- Si tu le dis ! Mais pourquoi il essaie de nous tuer ? répliqua le jeune homme noir.

\- C'est un truc de Super Vilain, on en sait sûrement trop !

\- Sûr, si c'est bien celui qui a provoqué l'incendie et la mort de Tadashi ! cracha la fille au chewing-gum.

\- Ne soyons pas pessimistes ! On ne connaît pas encore ses intentions ! Si ça se trouve, il n'essaie pas de… !tenta la fille aux lunettes roses.

\- VOITURE !

\- IL ESSAIE DE NOUS TUER ! »

Les micros-robots venaient de soulever une voiture entière et l'avaient propulsée vers Hiro et ses amis. Elle fut vite repoussée par un tourniquet de la moto de Riku, qui l'envoya valser dans une ruelle. Le jeune homme se mit au niveau du conducteur, qui souffla un petit soupir de soulagement :

« Ouf … ! Tes amis viennent de nous sauver, Hiro… !

\- Je rêve ou tu viens d'allumer ton clignotant ? s'écria la jeune fille asiatique, choquée.

\- On doit indiquer quand on veut tourner ! C'est la loi, Gogo !

\- Là, je craque ! » gronda ladite Gogo, hors d'elle, en écrasant son chewing-gum sur le tableau de bord.

Elle recula brusquement le siège conducteur et prit le volant. Et elle réussit à semer Riku, Olympe et leur moto sur plusieurs mètres.

« Oh, bon sang, je ne savais qu'une si petite voiture pouvait aller si vite », souffla la renarde, presque pour elle-même.

La course se poursuivit à allure maximale et en prenant les virages en épingle pour éviter le Kabuki qui arrivait, à présent, à apparaître devant eux. Riku avait du mal à suivre Gogo et Olympe avait du mal à repousser tous les objets que l'homme masqué pouvait leur envoyer pour essayer de les arrêter. Malgré cette vitesse folle, le Kabuki et ses micro-robots commençaient à devenir dangereusement proches de la voiture.

« Olympe, prépare-toi à attaquer le Kabuki, il ne me dit rien qui vaill… AAH ! s'interrompit le jeune homme aux cheveux gris, surpris par un mur de glace qui était subitement apparu sur sa route.

Il fit alors un violent écart sur la droite pour l'éviter et sortit de la route. La voiture pot de yaourt et le Kabuki furent bientôt hors de leur vue.

« Ice ! » s'écria Olympe en se retournant.

Son ami était derrière eux, se déplaçant dans les airs grâce à son nuage vaporeux et glacé. Les routes avaient gelé à cause de son passage. Il les regardait fixement, comme s'ils étaient la seule chose au monde qui l'intéressait, la seule cible digne d'intérêt. Olympe était alors partagée entre deux sentiments contradictoires, le bonheur de voir qu'il avait survécu au Grand Bison et l'effroi de le voir toujours à leurs trousses, prêt à les attaquer de nouveau. Serrant le poing sur la garde de sa Keyblade, Olympe tenta de reprendre courage et tendit de nouveau son arme vers Ice. Elle tremblait encore plus fort que la dernière fois et son souffle était saccadé. Elle allait devoir attaquer son ami une deuxième fois… Elle se détestait pour ça. Jamais elle n'y aurait pas même songé quand ils se promenaient, tous les quatre, dans Shibuya. Elle aurait tant voulu que cela n'arrive jamais…

Elle croisa de nouveau le regard d'Ice et l'image du jeune homme aux yeux d'acier riant aux éclats s'effaça de son esprit. Ses yeux étaient dorés et son sourire semblait avoir disparu à jamais. Ce n'était pas le véritable Ice qui l'attaquait mais un pantin agressif. Quelque chose avait empoisonné Ice et l'avait rendu comme ça. La peur fit place à l'indignation dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Ses yeux brillèrent de nouveau :

« Esprit du Grand… ! »

Ice fondit sur elle et leurs Keyblades s'entrechoquèrent, interrompant le rituel d'Invocation. La moto en fit des zigzags et Riku lâcha un juron en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Ice, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Nous sommes amis ! On ne devrait pas se battre !

\- … Pas possible… Pardon…, lui répondit l'autre avec une voix mécanique et monocorde.

\- Bien sûr que si c'est possible ! Écoute-m… !

\- C'est VRAIMENT pas le moment pour discuter ! »

Riku fit violemment tourner la moto sur elle-même, déstabilisant Ice, et envoya une boule de feu bleu et noir contre lui. Le jeune Tokyoïte fut brutalement propulsé en arrière et la moto reprit sa course effrénée.

« Mais pourquoi ? s'étrangla Olympe, folle d'inquiétude pour Ice.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est en vie ! Il nous faisait perdre du temps ! Je te signale qu'on a perdu Hiro et Baymax de vue ! »

La moto prit de nouveau de la vitesse et se dirigea vers les fraîches traces de pneus laissées par la course-poursuite contre le Kabuki.

« Mais ils foncent de nouveau vers le port, non ? »

Un énorme bruit d'éclaboussure confirma les doutes de l'Indienne aux cheveux roux.

« OH NON ! »

La moto arriva rapidement à un ponton donnant sur la mer. De grosses traces de pneus marquaient le béton sur les dix derniers mètres et une odeur de caoutchouc brûlé indiquait que la voiture avait freiné violemment… avant de tomber à l'eau. Olympe et Riku descendirent rapidement de leur véhicule pour se précipiter au bord. De grosses bulles d'oxygène remontaient à la surface de la mer.

« Oh non ! Pitié pas ça ! supplia Olympe.

\- Il faut vite descendre les aider… !

\- Pas besoin », répondit une voix monocorde.

Les deux Élus se retournèrent et virent Ice, derrière eux et droit comme un I. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient légèrement brûlés et quelques bleus décoraient ses bras. Son regard était encore un peu dans le vide mais il avait perdu son attitude agressive et ne portait plus sa Keyblade au poing. Il continua, en articulant avec difficulté:

« Baymax, avec eux… Pas de souci… à se faire… »

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre plus bas, des respirations haletantes tentant de reprendre leur souffle après une baignade forcée.

« Olympe ! Viens, on va descendre les aider ! suggéra Riku.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de bouger pour cela », lui répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

Ses yeux et son collier s'illuminèrent de nouveau et des brumes shamaniques dansèrent à nouveau autour de la jeune renarde. Cette fois-ci, elle ne tremblait pas d'utiliser son pouvoir sur les Grands Esprits.

« Esprit de l'Aigle Royal, sauve mes amis de la colère de la mer ! »

Un grand et majestueux rapace vaporeux apparut à ses ordres et plongea au-delà du ponton. Il monta de nouveau dans le ciel, Baymax, Hiro et ses amis délicatement transportés entre ses serres. Le grand oiseau les reposa avec grande prudence sur le sol, près de Riku et de son invocatrice, trempés jusqu'aux os mais bien vivants.

« Oh bon sang ! C'était trop cool ! On peut refaire un tour avec ton gros piaf ? demanda le jeune homme au bonnet, très enthousiaste de cette balade de cinq secondes dans les airs.

\- FRED…, firent les autres.

\- Merci, Olympe. Tu ferais une très bonne secouriste, commenta Baymax.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup, renchérit Hiro, un peu honteux d'avoir si prétentieux de croire que le Kabuki était facile à battre.

\- Vous ne devez pas me remercier. Je ne fais que mon devoir, celui de sauver mes amis… comme je le ferai pour toi, Ice, conclut-elle en se retournant vers son ami, toujours planté au milieu du ponton.

\- …

\- Tu es toujours possédé par les Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- O… Oui… Pardon… »

Chaque mot lui demandait un effort extrême, comme s'ils lui arrachaient la bouche, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à franchir ses lèvres. Il baissa la tête et des fumées noires commençaient à l'entourer.

« Il va s'en aller, prévint Riku, sans agressivité. Tu peux lui en dire plus avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Euh…, balbutia Olympe en rougissant, avant de se ressaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ice ! Je viendrai de te sauver ! Je vaincrai les Ténèbres qui te harcèlent, je te le promets ! »

Entendant ces mots d'espoir, le garçon releva la tête, l'air étonné et touché par cette déclaration. Il sourit avec une sincérité désarmante et le portail de Ténèbres l'emmena loin du ponton et de son amie.

~0o0o0o0~

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Xemnas avait attaqué Arendelle et sa Reine. Blessée, Kaïri avait dû rester alitée et a été laissée aux soins du troll Grand Pabbie. Ce sage petit homme gris vêtu de mousse et de feuillages possédait un grand savoir et des pouvoirs de guérisons. Il était venu dès que Kristoff, son petit-fils adoptif, l'eut averti de l'attaque. Grâce à lui, le bras brisé de Kaïri a guéri en quelques jours et sans souffrance. Cependant, la tâche avait été plus ardue pour Elsa… Grand Pabbie avait certes des pouvoirs mais ils avaient leurs limites. Elsa avait été touchée sur presque tout le corps, sa peau de satin tranchée à plusieurs endroits. Les coups de sabre du Néant avaient été violents et s'étaient ancrés profondément dans la chair. Les premiers soins donnés par Kaïri encore consciente après le combat et de Grand Pabbie l'avait gardée dans un état stable mais comateux. Anna, sa petite sœur si aimante, restait à son chevet à chaque heure qui passait, pour ne pas manquer son réveil. Elle s'épuisait et Kristoff la retrouvait souvent écroulée sur le lit de sa sœur.

Mais le réveil d'Elsa finit par arriver. Dès que Kaïri avait appris la nouvelle, elle avait laissé en plan son entraînement avec les chevaliers et s'est précipitée vers la chambre de la Reine. Encore couverte de bandages, dont un à l'œil droit, elle était assise avec grâce dans son lit et discutait calmement avec Anna, Kristoff, Olaf et Grand Pabbie. Kaïri observait la scène depuis l'entrebâillement de porte où elle se trouvait.

« Comment allez-vous, Majesté ? demanda la jeune Princesse de Cœur, en guise de bonjour et en poussant la porte.

\- Eh bien, je me sens comme cassée de partout mais bien vivante. Alors, je te dirai que je vais bien mais que j'irai encore mieux dans les jours qui viennent, lui répondit doucement Elsa, encore un peu faible.

\- Tant mieux, c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite ! souffla Kaïri, soulagée.

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore remerciée pour m'avoir sauvé la vie… Sans toi et ta magie, Grand Pabbie n'aurait jamais pu me soigner. Alors merci, merci de tout mon cœur…, la remercia Elsa, en s'inclinant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Mais non, c'est rien, enfin… ! Je veux dire… Je veux dire que je suis sûre que n'importe qui à ma place l'aurait fait, donc…

\- Il n'empêche que tu l'as fait. Sans toi, personne ne sait où serait Elsa maintenant ! Tu as sauvé ma sœur et le royaume d'Arendelle t'en sera à jamais reconnaissant, s'exclama Anna, en prenant les mains de Kaïri dans les siennes.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut remercier Grand Pabbie aussi ! C'est lui qui a presque tout fait !

\- T'es trop modeste, lui répliqua Kristoff, en riant.

\- Arrêtez, vous êtes trop gentils avec moi… ! fit Kaïri, gênée par tant de reconnaissance. Et puis, si j'étais aussi géniale, je n'aurai pas laissé Xemnas emporter Ice. »

La joie des retrouvailles retomba et le silence se fit. Il était pesant, plein de remords. Kaïri gardait la tête baissée. Coupable, elle n'osait pas regarder ses amis dans les yeux. Elle revoyait la scène. Elle, à terre, la douleur lui interdisant de bouger et Xemnas, sans la moindre égratignure, emportant avec calme Ice dans un portail de Ténèbres, sans personne pour l'arrêter. Elle était censée être plus forte, être capable de lui faire face, elle s'était entraînée si dur ! Mais non. Une simple et ridicule pichenette de la part de cet homme et elle était incapable de bouger le petit doigt. Pathétique…

Devant la mine sombre de la jeune fille rousse, Elsa sourit avec compassion et reprit la parole :

« Cet homme était d'une puissance difficilement imaginable, il est donc normal de ne pas pouvoir le vaincre du premier coup…

\- Mais…, voulut protester la Princesse.

\- Tu as le droit à l'erreur, Kaïri. Personne ne peut t'en vouloir d'avoir tout tenté pour défendre un ami et d'avoir échoué. Surtout que je suis certaine qu'Ice est encore en vie… Tu es forte, n'en doute pas.

\- Je… C'est-à-dire…, ne put que bégayer la jeune fille, touchée par ces quelques phrases.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue…, reconnut Anna.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais être plus convaincante, dit Kristoff à sa belle-sœur, en se grattant la tête.

\- Oh si, Kristoff, on peut toujours être plus convaincant…, sourit Elsa. Kaïri, veux-tu une preuve que pour moi, tu es une personne forte aussi bien dans son cœur que dans ses actes ?

\- Euh… Oui…, ne put que répondre la jeune Porteuse de Clé.

\- Eh bien, en tant que Reine d'Arendelle, je te demande de retrouver mon chevalier Ice Northcold et de le ramener sain et sauf au château. Acceptes-tu cette mission ? Tu es à présent l'un de nos derniers espoirs de revoir notre ami. »

Les visages tournés vers elle étaient souriants et confiants. Ils lui faisaient confiance. Elle ne pouvait pas les décevoir et pour ça, elle savait, elle donnerait toute sa force. Se redressant de toute sa modeste hauteur, le sourire de nouveau sur ses lèvres, elle déclara :

« J'accepte, Majesté ! Je vous ramènerai Ice, je le jure sur ma vie ! »


	17. L'Atlantide

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 17 qui sort pour les fêtes ! :D

Je vous remercie de m'avoir attendue, disons que les quatre mois précédents ont été riches en émotions et en oscillations de mon baromètre de bonne humeur. Pour faire simple, disons que j'ai voulu prendre des responsabilités, diriger un club, pour me faire de l'expérience, tout ça… et au final, ça a surtout réussi à me saper ma confiance en moi et à me faire détruire ce que j'essayais de construire, tant j'avais l'impression qu'on ne m'aidait pas et qu'on m'enfonçait plutôt qu'autre chose. J'en fais sûrement des caisses mais disons que cette période m'a quand même transformée temporairement en loque, incapable de prendre des initiatives ou d'avoir une inspiration créative quelconque. Un conseil, si vous voulez gérer une association ou autre avec une autre personne, choisissez quelqu'un que vous connaissez bien et surtout avec qui vous vous entendez bien (parce que c'est clairement la communication entre les deux qui a pêché dans mon cas).

Bref, j'ai écrit déjà beaucoup TROP à mon sujet, parlons de ce chapitre qui est la fusion de deux chapitres que j'avais originellement prévu sur l'Atlantide. D'où la longueur, oui. Vu mon rythme souvent retardataire, j'ai alors décidé de les fusionner pour me rattraper et pour vous offrir un gros cadeau pour les fêtes ! Vous le méritez ! )

Un GROS merci à BlackRaven91, fidèle sur tous les fronts, à SisYa-Wa, qui est là aussi (ça dénonce les copains :p), à Ora Kelly et à ocean222 pour leurs reviews sur mes deux autres fic' (si jamais ils passent par-là, hein… ) ) et merci à vous tous de me suivre, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de voir que je suis lue ! Et j'espère que vous prenez aussi beaucoup de plaisir à me lire. :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

 _Chapitre 17_

 _L'Atlantide – Touring the city_

L'effroyable brasier était à présent loin d'eux et l'air frais au creux du ravin leur faisait un bien fou. Diverses petites explosions se faisaient entendre dans les étages supérieurs de la grotte, preuve du reste d'équipement explosif et de gazole laissé par l'équipage. Les cinq jeunes gens s'en étaient sortis in extremis. Profitant d'une corde possédée par le soldat au masque à gaz, ils étaient descendus le plus vite possible dans le ravin, juste avant qu'une explosion ne détruise leur point d'accroche et ne les fasse chuter sur le sol souple du ravin. Ils s'étaient écartés en courant, encore aveuglés par la fumée, se perdant dans les dédales souterrains de la grotte. Mal en point et recouvrant peu à peu la vue, ils s'étaient arrêtés au pied de coussins de lave millénaires. Luna était assise en compagnie de Sora et Albin tandis que Lea, debout, discutait avec le soldat. Encore nauséeuse à cause de la fumée et de la panique, elle tentait d'enlever les fines particules de cendres qui s'étaient glissés sous ses paupières. Où étaient les autres, à présent ? Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était et les faibles lueurs bleues que son œil arrivait à capter ne l'aidaient pas plus. Elle arrivait à peine à distinguer les ombres de Lea et de son interlocuteur. Par contre elle les entendait très bien, et elle trouvait que le soldat masqué ne se montrait pas très coopératif…

« … Bref, passons sur cet incident avec les Sans-Cœur… Ce n'est plus le plus important. Il faudrait retrouver les autres maintenant. Tu connais certainement Rourke mieux que nous : tu ne sais pas s'il y a un moyen de le contacter ou un lieu particulier où il pourrait s'être replié avec les autres ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux explosifs.

\- Non, il n'y a rien de cette nature… Et de toute manière, comment veux-tu que l'on retrouve quelqu'un dans cette pénombre, clandestin ? lui rétorqua l'autre avec mépris.

\- C'est pas l'amabilité qui t'étouffe, toi…, grinça Lea, qui tentait d'avoir une discussion plus amicale avec cet énergumène depuis plus de dix minutes.

\- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, clandestin.

\- QUOI ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un soldat que je vais arrêter de te dire de ce que je pense de toi, c'est retenu ? s'énerva la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

\- Tu vas commencer par me parler sur un autre ton, clandestin, fit le soldat dont la voix trop calme cachait une violente menace.

\- Je t'en prie, commence en premier ! gronda Lea.

\- STOP ! »

Les trois plus jeunes, excédés par cette discussion qui ne menait à rien et virait à la dispute, s'étaient exclamés d'une seule voix. Les deux adultes s'étaient retournés, surpris par cette soudaine et unanime réaction.

« Arrêtez tout ! On ne va pas commencer à se disputer au moment où il faut se serrer les coudes ! intervint Sora, qui s'était levé d'un bond pour sermonner les plus grands.

Luna vit des étoiles pétillantes de volonté et d'optimisme dans le regard céruléen de son ami. À eux seuls, elle avait l'impression qu'ils illuminaient soudainement l'obscurité du ravin. Que la lumière revenait vers eux pour le guider. C'était le même regard déterminé qu'il avait lancé aux gardes porcins de Maléfique, et c'est cette volonté à toute épreuve qui les avait sauvés. Luna le savait influençable et naïf mais quel point sa propre volonté était-elle influente ? La jeune fille sourit. En tout cas, elle croyait en lui, son ami, et c'est largement suffisant pour le suivre. Lui, il avait réussi à faire fermer son clapet au soldat ! Elle replaça habilement sa grosse barrette qui retenait l'unique mèche blonde dans sa chevelure noire, et lança un regard appuyé à Albin. Il sourit en réponse et se leva avec elle pour rejoindre Sora.

\- Sora a raison. Commençons à nous organiser, plus vite on se met d'accord, plus vite on sera sorti ! » renchérit la jeune fille, une nette assurance dans sa voix claire.

Un peu coupable d'être sorti de ses gonds un peu trop facilement, Lea se racla la gorge pour reprendre d'une voix plus calme :

« Euh, oui… Alors, je pense que le principal problème est que nous ne savons pas où nous sommes…

\- Clandestin Albin, vous qui passez tant de temps avec Milo Tchach et son Manuscrit, vous avez sûrement une idée…, proposa d'une voix toujours aussi détachée et froide, le soldat.

\- Eh bien, c'est beaucoup me demander, le Manuscrit du Berger n'indiquait que le chemin de la voie antique, et malheureusement, elle est à présent coupée par le feu. De plus, quasi-impossible de savoir où nous sommes exactement…, répondit Albin avec sérieux, un doigt sous le menton.

\- Réfléchissons, quel chemin avons-nous pris dans notre fuite ? reprit Luna en suivant le raisonnement.

\- Bonne question, c'était plutôt la panique… Hum, voyons…

\- On a couru à l'opposé du feu, en esquivant comme on pouvait les colonnes de roche, déclara Lea, qui avait réussi à contrôler son stress et à repérer le chemin.

\- Donc, sachant que la voie antique est de l'autre côté, il faut qu'on rebrousse chemin et que l'on continue dans cette direction. Il n'est pas exclu que l'on puisse retrouver la voie antique, en conclut le garçon à la cravate bariolée.

\- On n'avait pas trop d'autre choix, de toute façon…, commenta Lea. Bon, je crois que j'ai un briquet sur moi, ça nous guidera.

\- C'est maintenant que vous vous en apercevez ? recommença le soldat.

\- … Oh, ça va… Je suis humain, j'ai bien le droit d'être inattentif par moment, non ? »

Le petit groupe suivit le jeune homme roux armé de son briquet, sans doute récupéré dans une des caisses de l'expédition, comme un navire suit la lumière protectrice d'un phare. Les plus petits restèrent en retrait tandis que les plus grands étaient en tête.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, Albin ? demanda Sora à son ami après quelques minutes de marche.

\- Hum, oui. À vrai dire, c'est un sentiment étrange qui ne me quitte pas depuis quelques jours…, lui répondit le blondinet, les traits plissés par le souci.

\- C'est le soldat, n'est-ce pas ? » renchérit Luna.

Depuis l'intervention de ce soldat au moment de l'incendie, la jeune fille aux barrettes avait un drôle de sentiment. Comme si quelque chose ne collait pas… Ce puissant sentiment de frustration quand on sait que quelque chose ne va pas, mais qu'il nous est impossible d'identifier ce quelque chose, même en retournant le problème dans tous les sens. Elle n'en avait pas parlé, ne s'en était pas inquiétée plus que ça. Après tout, elle l'avait déjà vécu lors d'évaluations ou lorsqu'elle rangeait sa chambre, bref, pour des choses pas très importantes. De plus, depuis son arrivée à Traverse Town, elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait tendance à tout exagérer. Mais là, le sentiment était revenu à plusieurs reprises et ça commençait à l'inquiéter.

« Oui, mais pas que ça… Rourke et les autres m'inquiètent aussi, comme s'ils cachaient quelque chose…

\- Vraiment ? Étrange, Milo me semble toujours aussi sympathique…

\- Je ne parle pas de Milo, mais du reste de l'équipe. Et l'arrivée de ce soldat, c'est vrai, rend la situation encore plus… bizarre.

\- Moi, je ne l'aime pas, ce soldat. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'il a dégommé ce Sans-Cœur sans broncher, souleva Luna, toujours en proie à son malaise.

\- J'ai déjà vu des guerriers accomplis qui n'ont pas hésité à combattre les Sans-Cœur, sans aucune peur. Donc, ça ne m'a pas paru si étrange. Enfin, si ça vous semble si inquiétant, je mènerai l'enquête sur ce soldat, une fois que tout se sera un peu calmé…, proposa Sora, un ton très sérieux dans la voix.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on le fasse ensemble ? demanda Albin.

\- Bien sûr !

\- C'est juste que la dernière fois que tu as essayé d'être discret, c'était sur le sous-marin et on s'est fait repérer en deux-deux, se rappela Luna, un peu moqueuse.

\- Ah non ! Tu vas pas recommencer là-dessus ! » essaya de protester son ami hérisson, tandis qu'il tentait étouffer un rire naissant.

Ils se mirent à rire, comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas ri. Leurs joyeux éclats de voix résonnèrent dans la grotte, ce qui attira l'intention du soldat, qui se retourna vers l'autre partie du groupe, et arracha un franc sourire à Lea.

« Vous êtes assez débrouillards et braves pour de simples techniciens clandestins…, déclara le soldat à son voisin.

\- Hum, peut-être. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? lui demanda Lea, sur ses gardes.

\- J'ai vu plusieurs situations qui mettaient des gens ordinaires dans des situations… disons peu communes. Et jamais personne auparavant n'avait encore réagi avec autant de calme et de bon sens pour s'en sortir que vous.

\- Oh. Je suppose que vous étiez tombé sur des personnes trop émotives, alors, proposa l'autre pour se sortir de cette conversation.

\- Hum, certes… Je garde néanmoins l'idée que vous êtes plus que ce que vous semblez dire…

\- Et vous ? C'est dans les habitudes d'un soldat de réagir de manière aussi détachée et neutre face à une situation de cette ampleur ? L'incendie spectaculaire, des personnes à protéger en plus ?

\- Hum. Disons que ma nature est plus raisonnée que celle de mes collègues.

\- Mouais… Et si on restait sur l'idée que nous sommes juste la rencontre de personnages qui sortent de la norme, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? proposa Lea, à présent amusé par la réflexion qu'ils menaient tout en s'esquivant l'un l'autre.

\- Vous pensez à vos cheveux, en disant cela ?

\- Quoi encore mes cheveux ? Et les vôtres dans tout ça ? Enlevez votre casque pour voir… ! »

Un violent son de roches broyées l'interrompit et le groupe se stoppa net, se demandant d'où ce nouveau phénomène allait surgir. Une lumière vive remplit d'un coup toute la grotte, aveuglant le groupe de survivants, et l'odeur d'huile de moteur vint leur chatouiller les narines. À peine Luna eut le temps de rouvrir les paupières que plusieurs ombres humanoïdes passèrent devant elle à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Hey ! Attendez ! demanda une voix masculine et familière.

\- C'est Milo ! » enchaîna celle d'Albin qui avait réussi à reconnaître son ami parmi les ombres.

Le jeune Tchach poursuivait d'étranges créatures munies de lances et dont la moitié du corps étaient couvertes par des grands masques aux yeux luminescents. Elles se déplaçaient avec une vitesse presque inhumaine.

« Ça ressemble aux Sans-Cœur qu'on a vu dans l'incendie ! s'écria Sora.

\- … Rattrapons cet imbécile avant qu'il ne se fasse mal », proposa le soldat qui n'avait pas grand estime des capacités au combat du jeune homme.

Presque aussitôt, les cinq jeunes gens se lancèrent à la poursuite de leur ami à lunettes. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Milo les tenait à distance, aussi bien que les créatures le tenaient en respect. Il grimpait avec une force et une vélocité que même Albin ne connaissait pas. À peine avaient-ils fini d'escalader un pan de roche que Milo avait déjà sauté sur une autre colonne rocheuse. Soudain, ils le virent disparaître dans une fissure si étroite qu'ils n'auraient jamais deviné qu'elle existait, s'il ne s'était pas engouffré dedans. Dans l'angoisse de voir Milo seul aux prises avec des créatures proches des Sans-Cœur, le groupe s'engouffra à son tour dans la fissure.

Ils retrouvèrent Milo sain et sauf, immobile, au pied d'une falaise couverte d'herbe fraîche. Face à lui se dressait une gigantesque cascade d'eau pure, qui ferait pâlir de jalousie les cascades du Niagara, si elles le pouvaient. De légers nuages d'humidité s'élevaient, formant un semblant d'atmosphère et de ciel au centre de la Terre. Enrobé dans des nuages plus lourds, une délicate et petite cité antique émergeait de l'eau, régnant sur ce grand lac souterrain. Une végétation luxuriante en entourait les colonnes et les murs, et de multiples oiseaux en faisaient le tour. Le groupe ne put d'être happé par le spectacle, et peinait à fermer leur bouche qui s'était grande ouverte devant la beauté du paysage. Ils finirent par s'avancer vers Milo, tandis que la foreuse de La Taupe les suivait avec le reste de l'équipe.

« Milo, c'est donc ça l'Atlantide…, lui murmura Albin une fois à sa hauteur, comme pour ne pas briser l'harmonie de ce rêve éveillé.

\- ¡Es magnífico! S'exclama Audrey, tout aussi soufflée.

\- Milo, tu avais raison. L'Atlantide existe bel et bien », déclara le docteur Gentil, cristallisant les pensées du groupe d'aventuriers qui se tenaient face à ce magnifique tableau.

Même Sora et Lea ne se souvenaient pas avoir déjà vu pareille merveille lors de leurs précédents voyages. Quant à Luna, elle sentait que son cœur allait lâcher et qu'elle allait danser la danse de la joie tant ce paysage la rendait heureuse. Malheureusement, l'émerveillement se stoppa rapidement avec l'arrivée dans leur dos des cinq créatures masquées, pointant leurs lances vers eux.

« Bon sang, qui sont ces énergumènes ? se demanda le commandant Rourke, presque pour lui-même, la main prête à dégainer son pistolet.

\- Ce sont sûrement des Atlantes ! fit Milo, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Des Atlantes ? » répéta Sora qui fronça les sourcils et fixa plus précisément les individus.

À y regarder de plus près, les cinq guerriers face à eux, étaient moins agressifs que les Sans-Cœur masqués et ils n'avaient pas une peau noire veinée de bleue mais mate, protégée par des parties d'armures rustiques.

« Je crois que tu as confondu des autochtones avec des Sans-Cœur, lui souffla Lea, une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule.

\- Des Atlantes ? Impossible ! » répliqua Helga Sinclair, tout aussi alerte que Rourke.

L'équipe resta immobile encore quelques secondes avant que le guerrier du centre prenne la parole dans une langue inconnue :

« Nague nabrevraifenor nabaire nertunèrto, nosoltubènèrta ! *

\- Je crois que c'est à toi que ça cause, fit La Taupe à Milo en lui secouant le bras.

\- Lebersenarto, nosoltubènèrta ! recommença le guerrier en tapant la lance au sol.

Milo, un peu timide, s'avança doucement, à la fois par respect et par prudence. À la surprise de tous, sauf Albin qui connaissait le talent linguistique de son ami, Milo répliqua, en articulant fortement, à son interlocuteur :

\- Leb…Esss… senèc…Ta…Do-we-ren-top… Les-o-dou-be-ne-top! »

Le guerrier cessa de poster une attitude hostile et enleva son masque tribal. Apparut devant eux, une jeune femme qui semblait âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, à la musculature fine mais robuste. Ses vêtements colorés, et presque aussi simples qu'un bout de tissu, laissaient nus son ventre, ses bras et ses jambes. De longs cheveux blancs juraient avec la peau mate de son visage, décoré par de discrets mais élégant tatouages bleus. Son regard bleu, de la même couleur que le cristal lumineux qu'elle portait au cou, jugeait et observait attentivement Milo. L'expression de son visage était cependant encore indéchiffrable.

« Une fille ? s'en étonna Sora.

\- Ben quoi ? le reprit Luna, avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix et un regard qui aurait fait trembler une armée entière d'hommes. Lea étouffa un rire à cause du regard hébété avec lequel le hérisson brun fixait à présent son amie aux cheveux étoilés.

\- Hé, Milo assure grave, mine de rien », remarqua Albin, qui ne perdait rien de la scène de rencontre.

Le dialogue entre les deux inconnus se faisait de plus en plus enjoué, fluide et les visages de Milo et de la jeune femme se firent de plus en plus souriants. De plus, la langue qu'ils parlaient se fit de plus en plus compréhensible.

« … Do you speak English ? finit par poser Milo, avec fierté.

\- Yes, of course ! répondit la guerrière avec un sourire.

\- She speaks English ! s'exclama La Taupe, qui s'approcha rapidement de la belle sirène atlante. Excuse me, miss but… »

Il continua son discours à l'oreille de la jeune femme… qui répliqua par un coup de poing. Sans doute que le discours était trop osé mais la réaction bien sentie de la jeune femme provoqua l'hilarité de Luna et Albin et les applaudissements de Gentil.

« Bravo, bien envoyé !

\- Joli coup, dommage que ça ne soit pas de moi ! renchérit Audrey. Mais comment se fait-il qu'ils parlent toutes ces langues ?

\- L'Atlante est sûrement la source de toutes les langues, et puis il y a eu la Tour de Babel… ! s'enthousiasma Milo, tandis que les guerriers atlantes, défaits de leurs masques, marchaient pacifiquement parmi les aventuriers.

\- Ça va, ça va, on a compris, le fit taire Rourke, une main sur l'épaule. Nous sommes des explorateurs venus de la surface de la mer, continua-t-il à voix haute et en poussant le jeune homme hors de son chemin. Nous sommes un peuple pacifique !

\- Bienvenue dans la cité de l'Atlantide ! lui répondit d'une voix claire et bienveillante la jolie guerrière. Venez, il faut que vous voyez mon père ! conclut-elle en agrippant le bras de Milo.

\- Ha ha ! Milo ! T'as un ticket ! s'exclama Lea, hilare, tandis que Rourke commençait à aboyer des ordres.

\- Ridicule, fit la voix monocorde du soldat de l'incendie.

\- Peut-être, mais il serait bon pour toi que tu rigoles aussi, retenu, lui répliqua Lea en lui tapotant l'épaule. Merci pour ton aide. On serait sûrement mort dans les flammes sans ton aide, et désolé d'avoir été un peu froid.

\- … Peu importe, répondit toujours aussi froidement l'autre.

\- Humf, bref, merci, je te revaudrai ça ! C'est bon, c'est retenu? À plus tard ! » lui lança le jeune homme roux, tout en courant vers ses jeunes amis, déjà sur les talons des Atlantes.

Le pont qui conduisait à la cité ne surplombait pas de l'eau mais un fleuve de lave. Avec l'eau qui y collait régulièrement, une moiteur épaisse embrumait l'atmosphère et cachait un peu plus l'entrée de la cité. Les hommes de Rourke et l'équipage empruntaient le pont via les quelques véhicules légers qui avaient survécu, pendant que Sora et nos amis en profitaient pour accompagner les Atlantes en marchant. Sora était d'ailleurs en grande discussion avec la jeune guerrière du groupe.

« Alors comme ça, c'est ton père, le roi de l'Atlantide ? s'égosilla Sora, très heureux de rencontrer de nouveaux peuples.

\- C'est ça. Mon nom est Kidagakash, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kida ! lui sourit Kida.

\- Moi c'est Sora et mes amis, c'est Luna, Albin et Lea !

\- Nous sommes vraiment très honorés de rencontrer votre peuple et votre cité, princesse Kida. C'est presque un rêve qui se réalise pour nous », renchérit très poliment Albin.

Luna leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement. Milo avait rendu Albin avec plus poli qu'il ne l'était déjà, c'était presque un exploit !

« Je te remercie. C'est un honneur pour moi aussi. Vous me paraissez un peu différents des autres, non ?

\- Ah… Ah bon ? s'étrangla Sora, ne sachant que répondre.

\- C'est à cause de nos cheveux ? tenta Luna, en touchant sa mèche blonde, tandis que Lea essayait de ne pas tiquer sur cette remarque capillaire.

\- Non, non, c'est autre chose, rit la princesse. En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose que vous autres aventuriers soient venus.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Disons que… Je pense qu'avec vous, l'Atlantide pourra avoir un renouveau. J'espère que mon père saura m'écouter… »

La princesse les laissa sur cette déclaration mystérieuse. Ils approchaient de la salle du trône et seuls Rourke, Helga et Milo devaient entrer avec elle pour les négociations.

Malheureusement pour la princesse et pour le reste de l'équipage, la rencontre avec le roi de l'Atlantide et les négociations qui en décollèrent, ne furent pas des plus bénéfiques. Milo et les autres sortirent de la salle du trône, une expression frustrée et navrée sur le visage.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Gentil.

\- Eh bien, disons que le père et la fille ne sont pas du même avis, lui répondit le linguiste du groupe. Elle semble bien nous aimer mais le roi, pas du tout. On dirait qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

\- Tu m'étonnes, ne put s'empêcher de penser Lea, tout en pensant au Cœur de l'Atlantide dont parle le Manuscrit.

\- S'il nous cache quelque chose, je veux savoir quoi ! exigea Rourke, plus furieux que frustré.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous parler à la fille ? proposa Helga, plus sulfureuse que jamais.

\- Je suis volontaire ! cria La Taupe, éveillant soudain un intérêt pour quelque chose autre que les cailloux.

\- Il faut quelqu'un qui sache bien parler aux autres…, chercha Enzo.

\- Je peux le faire ! s'exclama de nouveau La Taupe.

\- Quelqu'un qui inspire la confiance…, continua Gentil.

\- Et qui soit beau garçon, ajouta Mme Placard, une clope au bec.

\- Je suis charismatique et beau garçon ! se vanta encore La Taupe.

\- Milo, je pense que vous êtes notre homme, conclut Rourke, en ignorant les pleurs de La Taupe et le visage déconfit de Milo à cette annonce.

\- Bon courage, Milo ! T'inquiètes pas, tu vas assurer ! l'encouragea Albin.

\- Allez, arrête tes bêtises, toi ! ordonna Lea en attrapant l'adolescent blond par le col. Bon courage Milo ! »conclut-il en abandonnant le pauvre jeune homme à la sirène de la cité.

Luna, Albin et Lea avaient passé leur journée de repos à visiter la cité de l'Atlantide. Pour Luna, c'était comme vivre un rêve, à la fois merveilleux et étrange. Les couleurs, les gens joyeux et souriants, l'architecture, les végétaux, les animaux étranges, tout était si vivant… Elle avait du mal à croire que cette cité avait subi un terrible cataclysme, qui l'avait engloutie un jour et une nuit. Impossible à croire et pourtant, les mondes sont pleins de surprises… Sora les avait quittés un peu plus tôt, afin de mener son enquête, comme il leur avait promis. Lea avait semblé très réticent à cette idée, mais Sora l'avait fait plier avec des yeux de chiot battu et une plaine telle que « tu ne me fais pas confiance, ça me fait tellement de peinnnnee ! » Après un repas délicieux avec toute la troupe chez une famille atlante très aimable, les trois amis s'étaient retrouvés au bord de l'eau à grignoter des fruits exotiques. L'onde de l'eau était si calme que la jeune fille brune aurait cru au reflet d'un miroir pur.

« Eh bien, quelle journée ! On a commencé très tôt avec l'incendie, puis la grotte, puis on a découvert l'Atlantide, on a visité et enfin, on se retrouve au port pour finir la nuit ! s'exclama Albin en s'allongeant par terre, les bras en guise d'oreiller.

\- Oui, on va mourir de fatigue dans deux jours mais quelle aventure ! renchérit Luna, en lui adressant un charmant sourire. Les copains ne nous croiront jamais !

\- Je pense qu'ils auraient du mal à croire un peu tout, non ? rit Lea.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, mais tu sais, la légende de l'Atlantide existe aussi dans notre monde !

\- Oh… La légende d'un monde serait donc capable d'arriver dans un autre… Intéressant ! Et c'était la même légende ?

\- Exact. Même histoire de catastrophe qui aurait détruit une cité antique très avancée en un jour et une nuit. Mais je crois que dans mon monde, c'est vraiment une légende ! lui raconta l'espiègle jeune fille en souriant de plus belle.

\- Hum, vraiment troublant. Dans mon monde d'origine, aucune trace de cette histoire…

\- Au fait, Lea, je voulais te demander…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses qu'on sera un jour aussi fort que toi ou Sora ? »

Cette question innocente laissa Lea bouche bée tandis que les deux adolescents l'observaient avec insistance. Le grand jeune homme finit par éclater de rire.

« Ha ha ! Drôle de question ! Je me demande quelle mouche vous a piqués ! Ha ha !... Mais oui, je suis sûr que oui, vous y arriverez… Tout est question de travail et de technique.

\- Lea ? fit la voix plus grave d'Albin, toujours par terre.

\- Quoi, encore des questions… ?

\- On dirait que ça bouge… »

Le regard ambré d'Albin était fixé sur une ruelle, jusqu'ici très calme, mais à présent, remplie de soldats à masque à gaz qui s'y déplaçaient furtivement… et armés. Même allongé par terre et en les observant la tête à l'envers, Albin avait très identifié leur matériel.

« Ouais, et ça bouge pas comme je l'aurai espéré. On décolle. »

Laissant le reste de leur corbeille de fruits au bord de l'eau, les trois jeunes gens suivirent le plus rapidement et discrètement possible les soldats, les traits tirés par la gravité soudaine de la situation. La troupe se dirigeait vers un point d'eau, non loin du palais royal, entouré de vielles colonnes tombées au sol et de végétation luxuriante. Les soldats ralentissaient, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Les jeunes gens se cachèrent parmi les hautes herbes et les arbustes exotiques afin d'observer la scène sans encombre. De là, ils voyaient clairement le bassin et les hommes qui commençaient à s'attrouper devant. Et en première ligne de ces hommes armés se trouvaient Rourke, Helga Sinclair et le reste de l'équipe qu'ils avaient côtoyés pendant des semaines…

« Mais c'est impossible ! murmura Luna, horrifiée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec ces armes ?

\- Aucune idée… Je me disais bien que Rourke était louche mais il semblerait que tout le monde soit de mèche avec lui…, confessa Lea, tout aussi estomaché.

\- Y a même notre ami le soldat dans les rangs, toujours aussi droit et rigide…, le reconnut Albin, une fureur rendant sa voix plus grave.

\- Regardez ! »

Luna pointa du doigt une silhouette remontant à la surface. C'était la silhouette frêle de Milo qui sortit de l'eau à grands gestes. Essoufflé, il s'accrocha au rebord. La seconde suivante, il s'en écarta vivement, affreusement surpris par la présence de Rourke sur le rivage.

« Alors on prend un bain de minuit ? » lui demanda mielleusement le commandant accroupi, un pistolet négligemment tenu dans sa main droite.

Milo en resta muet de stupeur et dévisageait ses compagnons de route dans le dos de Rourke, armés jusqu'aux dents. Ignorant le commandant, il leur demanda :

« Euh les gars, ça va ? C'est quoi toutes ces armes ? Y a un danger quelque part ?... Les gars ? »

N'ayant pour réponse que des visages fermés et des mains qui se refermaient sur leurs armes, Milo baissa la tête et frappa du poing la pierre du rivage. Un même sentiment d'impuissance, de déception et de dégoût, partagé par Luna, Albin et Lea, lui courba l'échine et lui fit montrer les dents.

« Pfff… ! Et je ne l'ai même pas vu venir ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de mercenaires, vous n'êtes ici que pour le trésor ! dénonça le jeune linguiste qui entrait dans une colère froide.

\- Vous voulez dire ceci ? demanda Rourke, toujours aussi serein, en lui agitant un morceau de papier jauni sous le nez.

\- La page manquante ? C'est lui qui l'avait ? voulut hurler de rage Albin, scandalisé.

\- Et merde… Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? fulmina Lea, tout en se mordant le poing.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, j'aurai dû vous en parler plus tôt mais je devais être sûr que vous soyez coopératif, mon cher Milo. Maintenant vous savez ! Bienvenue au club…, continua le commandant en tendant sa main vers Milo, toujours dans l'eau.

\- Je ne suis pas un mercenaire ! » rejeta Milo, furieux.

Des bulles d'air remontèrent à la surface à gauche du jeune linguiste. À peine la tête de Kida émergea qu'un soldat agrippa ses cheveux blancs pour la forcer à remonter. Ce fut le coup bas de trop pour Lea.

« C'est le moment ! »

Les trois amis sortirent de leur cachette en moins d'une seconde, Keyblade et Chakrams en main. Plus proches des soldats s'attaquant à la princesse, Luna et Albin s'en pressèrent d'aider Kida, tandis que Lea, agile et rapide, se retrouva face à Rourke, à portée de ses redoutables piques. Le temps s'était comme suspendu, l'homme s'est arrêté dans son action, surpris, choqué de la vélocité du jeune garçon qui se trouvait à présent à deux centimètres de lui. Lea n'avait que quelques gestes à faire, simples. Un coup dans chaque épaule pour l'immobiliser, ensuite un coup de poing dans le ventre pour le faire chuter, et enfin, à terre, un Chakram sous la gorge pour le faire chanter. Simple. Il avait fait plus difficile. La stupeur de Rourke allait bientôt s'estomper, il fallait frapper… Maintenant !

BANG !

Un coup de feu retentit et Lea se retrouva à terre, une douleur aigüe lui transperçant l'épaule droite.

Devant les yeux de Luna, le tir de pistolet avait propulsé son ami en arrière, en lui arrachant un cri de douleur insupportable. Il s'effondra sur la pierre froide du rivage, et l'eau en contre-bas commença à se colorer en rouge.

« Oh mon dieu, Lea ! » s'écria Luna, alarmée et horrifiée.

Laissant Albin et Kida figés sur place avec les soldats qu'ils avaient assommés, la jeune fille, transportée par l'inquiétude et par la colère, traversa l'étendue d'eau. Elle devait lui porter secours, Lea était en danger… ou pire ! Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? En plus d'être des traîtres, des mercenaires, ils étaient des assassins ? Quelle horreur ! Cette pensée ne la rendait plus triste mais furieuse, furieuse de n'avoir rien vu, furieuse qu'il existe encore des êtres sans foi ni loi dans ces mondes. La fureur fit sa course plus puissante et lui fit fendre la force de l'eau. Elle sauta sur le rivage, à quelques centimètres du visage de Lea, déformé par la douleur et de celui de Milo, tiré par un mélange d'inquiétude et de rage contenue.

« Lea ! appela la jeune fille angoissée.

\- Il est vivant ! C'est son épaule qui a été touchée ! » lui annonça Milo, qui avait rattrapé le blessé de justesse.

\- Lu…na ? fit la voix faible et haletante de Lea.

\- Oui ! Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas !

\- Je… Je suis désolé… j'ai… pas réussi… »

Elle secoua la tête, signe qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ça. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher son épaule blessée. La vision du visage blanchi presque maladif de Lea lui fit retrouver le reste de colère et d'indignation qui lui restait sur le cœur.

« Comment avez-vous osé lui tirer dessus ? Vous êtes tombé si bas que ça ? hurla-t-elle à l'équipe armée face à elle.

\- C'était lui ou Rourke, gamine. Il a mal calculé son coup et il est le seul à blâmer », lui répondit une voix monocorde qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le soldat qui les avait aidés à fuir l'incendie s'avança, le canon de son pistolet fumant et pointé vers eux.

« Aussi idiot que son ami hérisson mal peigné…, continua-t-il, toujours aussi méprisant.

\- Sora ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? s'écria Luna, ses yeux bleus écarquillés par l'horreur.

\- Rien en particulier… »

Et pour toute autre réponse, le soldat balança un corps d'adolescent menotté à leurs pieds. C'était Sora, sonné, qui avait gagné un œil au beurre noir bien coloré.

« Sora !

\- Luna ? Désolé, ils m'ont repéré tout de suite… », répondit la voix enrouée du jeune garçon.

Luna secoua de nouveau la tête mais ne trouva plus la force de répliquer, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

« Bien, merci pour cette intervention, mon cher ami, reprit Rourke, comme si de rien n'était et en tapant l'épaule du soldat. J'ai vraiment bien fait de vous engager pour éliminer les trouble-fête… Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, nous sommes des mercenaires… Je préférais le terme d'aventurier opportuniste… Et puis, mon cher Milo, c'est bien vous qui nous avait mené jusqu'au trésor…

\- Vous n'avez même pas idée de ce qu'est ce cristal ! s'exclama Milo en sortant de l'eau et en s'avançant vers l'imposant commandant, d'un pas décidé. Vous pensez que c'est une sorte de diamant, moi, je pensais que c'était une source d'énergie mais c'est ni l'un ni l'autre ! Ce cristal, c'est leur force vitale, prenez-la et ils mourront !

\- Ne te fatigue pas, Milo… », fit une voix traînante dans son dos.

C'était Lea, il avait repris ses esprits et il lançait un regard indigné et perçant à Rourke et son « ami » soldat. Il reprit :

« Rourke sait très bien ce qu'est le Cœur de l'Atlantide, son ami a dû lui expliquer ça en long, en large et en travers…

\- Lea… ? osa murmurer Luna.

\- Allez. Enlève ton masque, la comédie a assez duré… Il n'y avait que toi pour savoir comment j'attaquerai… Nous nous sommes tant de fois entraîné ensemble… Mon ami…, finit-il par déclarer, la gorge et le cœur serrés.

\- Non, tu veux dire que… ? souffla Sora, en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur et en se retournant vers le soldat masqué.

\- Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps, mon pauvre Lea… », répondit l'autre en étouffant un rire méprisant.

Le soldat enleva son masque, dévoilant des longs cheveux bleus qui encadraient un visage sévère à la mâchoire fine mais forte. Des yeux d'ambre froid séparés par une cicatrice en forme de croix, les observaient de haut et avec une immense froideur, ce qui ne rassura pas Luna. À côté d'elle, toujours soutenu par la jeune fille, Lea était partagé entre le désespoir et la rage de son impuissance.

« Ainsi, quoique je puisse dire, vous n'allez pas changé d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? relança Milo, les sourcils toujours froncés.

\- Exact. Ce cher Saïx, ici présent, répondit Rourke en désignant le Devin Lunaire, nous a déjà fait part de cette hypothèse. Que ce Cœur serait une source de lumière et de vie pour les Atlantes. Bien sûr, nous aurions préféré ne pas en trouver et qu'il ne reste de cette cité qu'un tas de ruines… La situation est devenue extrêmement fâcheuse. Qu'en dites-vous, ma chère Helga ?

\- En effet, c'est très fâcheux. Nous le vendrons deux fois plus cher, proposa la sulfureuse blonde.

\- Elle a toujours le dernier mot…, répliqua Rourke en adressant un sourire écœurant au groupe d'opposants.

\- Non, Rourke, ne faites pas ça ! commença à supplier le pauvre Milo, qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire revenir l'ancien commandant à la raison.

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ? Si vous faites ça, vous allez vous transformer en monstre, errant sans but dans les Ténèbres… ! Vous allez condamner votre monde ! s'époumona Sora, toujours sur le ventre.

\- Rourke, ces négociations ne mènent à rien, déclara froidement Saïx.

\- Tu as raison… À toi l'honneur, mon cher », proposa l'ancien vétéran.

Saïx claqua des doigts et plusieurs Simili à forte carrure et portant une gigantesque masse dans le dos, apparurent et mirent à terre Albin et Kida. Bientôt leurs masses menacèrent la tête des deux jeunes gens.

« Non ! » s'écria Luna, tandis que Lea lança un regard noir à son ancien ami d'enfance.

Milo fut pris de terreur en voyant les deux êtres auquel il tenait le plus, menacés de mort. Rourke lui retendit la page manquante.

« Allez, Milo, un petit effort. Dites-nous où est ce cristal ! »

(*) Oui, j'ai reproduit le « langage Atlante » à l'oreille, donc oui, je pense que j'ai fait de grosses fautes et que ce n'est pas compréhensible ( je pense que c'était le but du film, aussi).


End file.
